


Late to the Jabberwocky

by Mikauzoran



Series: Springtime in Wonderland [3]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste is a Lightweight for Affection, Adrien is not in a good place mentally sometimes, Angst, But it's okay because they all belong together?, Emotional Infidelity All Around, Endgame Lukadrienette, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Happy Ending, Hot Mess Adrien Agreste, Hurt/Comfort, Luka tries to be good but Adrien makes it so difficult, Luka tries to make everyone happy but forgets about himself sometimes, M/M, Multi, Music Nerds, Mutual Pining, OT3, Pining, Primarily Lukadrien, Relationship Negotiation, Self-Discovery, Sexual Tension, Slightly Aged-Up (16-19 and 18-21), Slow Burn, Some Lukadrienette, lukadrien, relationship repair
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2020-10-15 00:04:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 59,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20609582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikauzoran/pseuds/Mikauzoran
Summary: Once upon a time, Adrien used to believe in "once upon a time" and happily ever afters. He trusted that things would work out because fate had chosen him and Ladybug—him and Marinette—for one another. Now, the things he believed in have come crashing down around him, and he has to rebuild everything: himself, relationships, trust—on his own.Enter Luka Couffaine.Luka has never been lucky in love. It's never the right time, never under the right circumstances. He always ends up star-crossed or friend-zoned or stuck in the middle, especially when it comes to his two most enduring loves: Adrien and Marinette. Yet, he still can't get their melodies out of his head.Things get complicated as just when Marinette finally agrees to date Luka, Adrien walks back into Luka's life, and Luka finds his heart being torn down the middle as he tries to juggle all three of their wants and needs.





	1. 'Twas Brillig

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! Supposing that we haven't already met, it's so good to meet you! I'm Mikau. For those of you returning, thank you so much for coming back! I'm excited to have you all. First off, let me assure you that I'm fully intending for this story to be stand-alone. You can just read this one. You don't have to read anything else. I will provide author's notes for anything I think you need to know, but feel free to ask any questions you may have.
> 
> The first few chapters take place when Adrien is sixteen and Luka is eighteen. Around Chapter Three or Four we'll be jumping forward to when Adrien is eighteen and Luka is twenty and a half.
> 
> You can find me on Tumblr here: https://mikauzoran.tumblr.com/ . I'll try to post status updates and the occasional teaser there.
> 
> I hope you enjoy it!

“Like this?” Adrien shot Rose a sideways glance.

She bit her lip as she inspected the mutilated chunks of carrot and potato on the cutting board. “Sort of…but more…consistent.”

Adrien hung his head as Rose took the knife and set about trying to cut the vegetables for the curry into more uniform pieces. “…Sorry.”

“Don’t worry about it,” Rose assured with a comforting smile. “You just need more practice. You’ll get the hang of it eventually.”

“I feel like I should be better at this point,” Adrien sighed. “I mean, it’s been literal months.”

“Don’t stress, Angel,” Luka consoled from where he sat strumming on his guitar on the Couffaines’ wraparound couch. “You’ve got breakfast down to a science. You’ve come a long way from not knowing how to crack an egg. So what if your knife skills aren’t perfect yet? You’ll get there.”

“Thank you. I’m just not used to being bad at something,” Adrien pouted, watching Rose’s hands intently, studying her technique.

“Poor Luka,” Juleka cooed teasingly as she leafed through that week’s issue of les inRocKuptibles magazine. “It’s a good thing Adrien is hot and has a charming personality because your boyfriend is never going to be a homemaker, Big Bro.”

“Not my boyfriend; not my problem,” Luka remarked indifferently, forcing himself to keep his voice level and his face impassive, revealing nothing.

“Yet,” Rose added resolutely.

Adrien let out a quick burst of laughter. “As if. Rose, I think that ship sailed a while ago.”

“No, Adrien,” Rose grumbled. “Believe me. I’ve been waiting for this particular ship to sail from the day you two met _two years_ ago. I will be the one breaking a champagne bottle over your heads and christening you when you finally get around to launching. _I_ will let _you_ know when Lukadrien sails.”

“Deep breaths, Honey,” Juleka encouraged.

“I just meant,” Adrien clarified, “that I might have had a chance a couple months ago, but now that we’ve been hanging out for nearly half a year, I think he’s figured out just how whiney and needy I am. I’m sure some of the charm wears off when you discover that Adrien Agreste is a colossal dork who can’t survive without a full-time staff to support and maintain him,” Adrien joked. “I mean, Rose, he’s seen me without makeup on. The romance is dead.”

Rose groaned and took out her frustration on the carrots.

Luka set down his guitar and turned to fix Adrien with a serious gaze. “Hey. What did I tell you about self-deprecating comments?”

Adrien smiled sheepishly. “Not in front of you. Not out loud to anyone else. Not even to myself in private…. I was just joking, Luka. I’m fine.”

Luka shook his head in warning. “You tend to make jokes out of the things that hurt you the most. Please don’t do that, Adrien,” he entreated softly.

He wanted to add that he adored Adrien’s nerdy outbursts and how his face shone when he talked about an anime he was watching or a game he was in the middle of playing. He wanted to tell Adrien that he loved Adrien’s lame jokes and that he thought it was cute how Adrien couldn’t chop vegetables to save his life but still kept trying because he was desperate to become self-sufficient and take back some of the things he had missed out on growing up with privilege and luxury. He wanted Adrien to know that he admired Adrien’s drive to learn and desire to do the best job he possibly could.

He wanted to whisper against the shell of Adrien’s ear, “You look amazing even before your six-man wardrobe and makeup crew gets ahold of you. You look best first thing in the morning, right when you wake up and your eyes crinkle in protest against the light”.

“And don’t encourage them,” Luka sighed instead, keeping all of those thoughts and feelings locked up tight inside of his chest.

“Sorry,” Adrien replied sheepishly, rubbing at the back of his neck. “I guess I wouldn’t play along with them so much if I had to live with them all the time.”

“You can move in whenever you want,” Juleka offered, flipping over onto her back, holding her magazine up above her. “We have an extra cabin that’s just being used for storage.”

“Or you could move into Luka’s room!” Rose suggested in unfiltered excitement.

“Careful with that knife so close to him,” Luka growled at his future-sister-in-law. “And there’s not enough space in my room for another bed.”

“You two share whenever he spends the night,” Juleka countered just for the sake of riling her brother up.

“Yes, but that’s something we do every once in a while, not something we could do on a permanent basis,” Luka argued.

“I don’t know,” Rose hummed, setting down the knife and pulling Adrien into an embrace.

Adrien was happy enough to rest his chin on the top of her head and return the hug from behind.

“We all know how snuggle-y and affectionate Adrien is,” Rose continued. “He probably wouldn’t mind.”

“It sounds like Luka would, though,” Adrien noted, giving Rose a squeeze before letting go. “Can we drop it for today, guys?”

Reluctantly, the girls relented with mutters of displeasure.

“What do we do next, Rose?” Adrien got them back on track in the kitchen.

“Oh, fuzzy bunnies,” Rose sighed, switching on the stove burner. “I should have had the water boiling while we chopped the vegetables. I’m sorry, Adrien. We’ll have to sit on our hands and wait.”

“How long?” Adrien hummed, peering into the pot.

“Ten or so minutes?” Rose guesstimated. “Maybe fifteen?”

Adrien frowned down at the still water.

“It’ll boil faster if you don’t watch it,” Luka chuckled fondly.

“Has anyone ever performed empirical research on that?” Adrien wondered, looking up at his companions.

Rose rolled her eyes, giving Adrien a gentle push. “Go sit down. I’ll call you when I need you again.”

With a shrug, Adrien slipped off his apron and made for the couch, stretching out on the seat beside Luka.

Luka grinned down at Adrien, strumming a G major chord. “Hey, You.”

“Hey.” Adrien matched the chord with his smile.

“Having fun?”

Adrien chuckled. “Around here? Usually.”

Luka hummed appreciatively, trying not to notice the way Adrien’s shirt was riding up, giving a glimpse of his flat stomach and the band of his boxers.

“I appreciate that I can fail utterly at something and not have to worry about people holding it against me or making fun of me or locking me in my room for a month or judging me or giving me a hard time. Well. Besides Juleka. She always makes fun of me and gives me a hard time.” Adrien’s grin widened.

“You know I do it in love,” Juleka riposted, not looking up from her magazine. “It’s not any different from what I do to anyone else around here.”

“Precisely,” Adrien agreed. “Juleka only hazes me to show that I’m one of the family, so it doesn’t count.”

Luka bit his lip to hold in a chuckle. “I’m eternally thankful that you don’t have thin skin and take Juleka the wrong way.”

“One of his ex-boyfriends was a total wuss,” Juleka snorted. “I think I made him cry three or four times in the two months they dated. Easier to break than a porcelain teacup. I swear.”

Adrien scoffed. “Nothing you say is _too_ mean. I guess I’m just used to it from dealing with my father. The things he says truly are vicious.”

Luka winced. “You have no idea how bad I want to make things better for you.”

Adrien dismissed the comment with a wave. “You have no idea how much I appreciate that, and you _do_. You all make things _so_ much better…. I’m really grateful to you and your family.”

Luka nodded. “I wish I could do more.”

…Like take Adrien away where he’d be safe, appreciated, loved, and cared for. …Like make Gabriel Agreste have an Ebenezer Scrooge-style reconsideration of his life and the way he treated his son. 

Adrien rolled up to sitting and turned to smirk at Luka. “I know something you could do.”

Luka gave a start as Adrien pulled him out of his reverie with a grin and a tone that seemingly signaled that Adrien was about to propose something suggestive. “W-What?”

“Play me a song? While we wait for the water to boil,” Adrien finished anticlimactically.

Luka groaned inwardly. He wasn’t sure what he had been expecting, but… “Sure. Anything in particular? What do you want to hear?”

“Something pop,” Adrien decided. “I want to hear you sing.”

Luka squirmed in his seat. “Your singing is so much better than mine. Why don’t I play and you sing?”

“No,” Adrien pouted. “I want you.”

Juleka smothered a snort of laughter while Rose gasped, perking up.

Luka’s heart did a backflip, even though he knew those words didn’t mean what he wanted them to mean in the present context.

Adrien continued, oblivious to the others’ reactions, “I mean, tenor voices are nice and everything, but I prefer a sexy baritone any day. Sing something for me, Orpheus. Please?” Adrien smiled sweetly, turning up the charm.

“As you wish,” Luka readily caved. “Any requests?”

“Something in English or Spanish?” Adrien answered hopefully. “I love the way the words sound in your mouth.”

Luka bit his lip and shuffled trough song ideas in his head. One in particular came to mind, but…he wasn’t sure if Adrien would appreciate it. It was a fairly accurate depiction of their current situation: Adrien still painfully in love with Ladybug even after she point blank told Chat Noir to stop asking her to go out with him five months prior…and Luka just wanting to pull Adrien into his arms and show him what love was _supposed_ to feel like.

“How are you feeling mental health-wise today?” Luka inquired. “I have a song in mind, but it might upset you.”

“Stable,” Adrien responded with a shrug. “Hit me.”

“You’re sure?” Luka pressed. “I don’t want to mess up a good day for you.”

“You won’t,” Adrien assured. “If you do make me sad, you can just make it better by singing the [Pen Pineapple Apple Pen](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ct6BUPvE2sM) song as I convulse in laughter.”

“I begin to wonder if I shouldn’t just pick a different song,” Luka hummed apprehensively.

Adrien rolled his eyes, hooking one arm over the back of the couch as he urged, “Just sing. I’ll tell you if I need you to stop.”

Luka nodded. “All right. It’s called [Treat You Better](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UKia3wmPrvM) by Shawn Mendes.”

The song started with soft, short, pizzicato-like plucked notes before Luka came in with his luscious, caramely voice in English.

Adrien could see what Luka meant about being worried the song would upset Adrien when the second line was “I know she’s just not right for you”.

Ladybug’s face immediately flickered into Adrien’s mind, but he attempted to push her aside and focus on Luka. It was hard, as the next few lines were about how the listener was stuck just like Adrien had been stuck for three years wanting someone who obviously didn’t feel the same, who could never give Adrien the love that he desperately yearned for.

Adrien began to shift uncomfortably until the chorus came in a few lines later, making him go still to listen intently.

“…I know I can treat you better than she can,” Luka sang with conviction, feeling each note as his voice slid over it.

Adrien’s heart lurched at the promise in those words.

What?

“…and any guy like you deserves a gentleman.” Luka’s eyes closed as intense emotions poured themselves into the song without his permission.

Adrien’s stomach did a backflip, suddenly feeling all fluttery.

What?

Typically, it wasn’t about what Adrien _deserved_ unless he had earned something—in the opinion of his father—in a negative sense. Usually it was about what Adrien didn’t deserve, what he “hadn’t earned the right” to even wish for.

But the song, Luka’s voice, was full of vows. There was devotion in the lyrics, promises of nurturing and sheltering and spoiling and uplifting and supporting and care. Perhaps those sentiments weren’t expressly in the letter of the words, but they were there in Luka’s voice. Adrien could feel it washing over him: a blanket of protection and security, solidity, stability, permanence.

“…you should be with me instead…” The authenticity with which Luka delivered the line almost had Adrien wondering if he meant it.

Adrien knew that Luka liked guys as well as girls, but Luka’s behavior towards Adrien had always remained consistent throughout their friendship. Yes, they were more tactile than was typical of guys their age, but that was because Luka knew about how Adrien’s less-than-affectionate family situation had left him slightly damaged and in dire need of as many hugs and head pats as he could get. Luka had always been happy to try to make up the deficit of affection in Adrien’s life, but Adrien knew that that had nothing to do with any romantic feelings for Adrien.

Luka was a born nurturer. It was his natural instinct to give of himself, regardless of who needed what exactly. If Luka was hands-on with Adrien, it wasn’t because of romantic feelings…it wasn’t _just _or even _primarily_ because of romantic feelings.

That made it hard to tell if Luka could be at all serious as he serenaded Adrien.

Adrien didn’t think there was anything there. He hadn’t seen any signs over the previous five months. He hadn’t noticed anything different in the way that Luka acted towards Adrien that would signal a shift from friendship to attraction, so he didn’t think that there was anything in the song, but…it was hard to tell for sure what with the raw emotion Luka was able to infuse his performance with.

“I’ll stop time for you,” Luka continued in a buttery, warm, inviting voice. “…the second you say you’d like me to.”

When Luka had first told Adrien that he was bi, he had assured Adrien that nothing romantic would ever happen between them without Adrien’s express say so. It had been Luka’s way of making sure that Adrien felt safe and comfortable in a close, physically-affectionate relationship, but now, it made Adrien wonder if Luka did have feelings after all, but he was just waiting for Adrien to give him the greenlight.

“I just want to give you the loving that you’re missing.”

Adrien had to wonder if that was something he wanted. Did Adrien want the lyrics to be real? If he did, was it because he had any romantic feelings towards Luka, or did Adrien just want Luka’s love and attention? Could it be that Luka could be anyone and Adrien would have taken the affection regardless?

There was also the question of whether the fact that Luka was a guy was a problem even if Adrien got past the question of whether the feelings Luka was singing about were real. Lately, Adrien had been questioning himself. He had always thought that other guys were objectively attractive, but he had never been subjectively, personally attracted to one. He wasn’t sure if he was at the moment. It was all mixed up with Adrien’s mental health issues and family drama. It was difficult to unpack and separate from his basic need for physical affection not being met for years until Luka.

Adrien could safely say that he possessed the potential to be attracted to guys. Whether or not he could be bisexual in practice…he wasn’t sure. The idea of kissing another guy wasn’t objectionable, but to be in a physical relationship with one…he didn’t know. He didn’t think…he wasn’t sure. Then there was the question of whether Adrien was even ready to be in a relationship with anyone when he was still firmly stuck on Ladybug anyway.

Now was not a good time.

His heart whispered in his ear, “When exactly _will_ a good time be?”

“…Tell me what you want to do…. Give me a sign….” Luka crooned.

Adrien didn’t know.

Not now.

But it wasn’t like Luka was asking, and Adrien knew that if Luka _did_ ask, he wouldn’t press if Adrien explained everything that was going through his head to Luka.

But Luka wasn’t asking, might not even mean the lyrics at all. Therefore, Adrien was thinking too much over nothing.

“I know I can treat you better…better than she can,” Luka wrapped up, repeating the last line and softly letting the guitar part dissolve.

Luka’s pale blue eyes slid open and flickered to Adrien. “You okay, Angel?” he cautiously inquired, holding his breath.

Adrien’s cheeks were painted with a light, cherry blossom pink blush. His chest visibly rose and fell, and a slightly dazed expression covered his face. “Wh-What? Yeah. Yeah. I’m…fine.”

Luka frowned, setting the guitar aside and angling to face Adrien. “The song didn’t upset you, did it? I’m sorry. I know how you get about her. I shouldn’t have just—”

“—Her?” Adrien blinked rapidly, honest confusion taking over. “Oh!” His blush changed hues. “Oh, _her_. Yeah—No! I mean no,” he assured, waving his hands. “I’m fine. The song didn’t upset me. It just…made me kind of reflective.”

Adrien looked down at the space between them on the couch. “I was just thinking…it would be nice if y—…if _someone_ felt that way about me.”

Luka drew in a slow breath, forcing himself not to react.

“But then I was thinking that I’m still too much of a wreck over La—over _her_, and it wouldn’t be fair to use someone who felt like _that_ about me as a rebound. I just…” Adrien shrugged helplessly, looking up to find Luka’s gentle, caring, indulgent eyes on him. “…I’m a mess.”

Luka smiled adoringly, and Adrien’s heart lurched again. “Everyone is, Adrien.”

“Oh?” Adrien gulped. “Good. It’s not just me, then.”

Luka shook his head. “No. And you’re not even the worst of it.”

“Yeah?” Adrien chuckled giddily. “Well, shoot.”

Luka reached out to give Adrien’s hair a companionable tussle, and Adrien felt like they were back on solid ground. They were okay again. Luka wasn’t going to demand anything from him in repayment for all of the affection he had given. Adrien didn’t have to sort out his swirling thoughts and conflicts just yet. No answer was required. 

Adrien couldn’t be sure whether a question had even been asked.

“…Why that song?” Adrien wondered.

Luka shrugged, picking his guitar back up and beginning a lovely swirl of notes that sounded like a feather being twirled about by a gentle breeze. “Marinette and Alya are on a Shawn Mendez kick. Marinette brought the song up the other day, and it made me think of her situation with the guy she likes and, in turn, you—uh, _your_ situation,” Luka fumbled. “I just thought the sequencing of the notes was cool. Simple, catchy, but definitely something there. It’s not just a throw-away pop song. It’s…been in my head. I’ve been thinking about it a lot lately, so when you asked for something in English or Spanish…” Luka shrugged again.

Adrien nodded, accepting the explanation. “Thank you for the song.” A thought occurred to him, something that had been in the back of his mind, bothering him. “Are those the actual lyrics? I thought Shawn Mendez was straight.”

Luka broke out into a laugh. “You caught me. The ‘she’ is originally a ‘he’, and ‘guy like you’ is meant to be ‘girl like you’, but, if you listen to the original, it legit sounds like he’s saying ‘guy’. I actually thought it _was_ ‘guy’ when I first heard it, and I was a little miffed when I checked the lyrics. I mean, I was like, ‘Finally! Some queer representation in mainstream music!’ but no.” Luka rolled his eyes. “Of course not. So, until I can get really famous and popular and write a bunch of chart-topping songs about how pretty your eyes are, I’m just going to have to stick to switching established genders in existing songs to suit my purposes.”

“Wait. _My_ eyes?” Adrien choked.

“Is there a reason why I shouldn’t write songs about your eyes? They’re very nice.” Luka smiled innocently, refusing to back down.

Adrien shrugged, not willing to press.

“Like it or not, you’re my muse.” A tentative smile like a shared secret made its way onto Luka’s lips. “Serves you right for being so attractive and adorable, don’t you think?”

Adrien gave an amused snort, stretching out his leg to gently kick Luka’s thigh. “I guess so.”

Adrien had to wonder if that was a hint.

“You and Marinette are always inspiring,” Luka continued, his fingers strumming a soaring melody line a little reminiscent of the [Love Theme](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fHvnMi9_9mM) from Tchaikovsky’s Romeo and Juliet Fantasy Overture.

Adrien frowned slightly at the inclusion of Marinette…whom Luka was obviously still in love with. If so, then…Luka couldn’t actually mean his playful flirting with Adrien seriously, right?

“But…there needs to be more queer representation in music, so I’m focusing on songs about you at the moment,” Luka explained.

“I’m sure posterity will thank you,” Juleka snorted, getting up off the couch, leaving her magazine on the coffee table to go assist Rose with the curry so that Luka and Adrien could keep talking. “Write a song about his ass…ets. …That needs to be documented and preserved even more than his eyes.”

Luka gave a snort. “I’m not disagreeing, but do you have to be so crass, Juliet?”

Juleka shrugged. “I’m at home among family, so why not?” She gave Rose’s bottom a pat, leaning in to whisper, “In case you were worried, I like yours better.”

Rose chuckled gleefully. “I never had a doubt.”

Adrien gave a start as he came back into awareness of the present and the fact that he was supposed to be helping with dinner. He began to get up. “Sorry. Let me help with that.”

Rose waved him away. “Juju and I have it. You two keep talking.”

Luka reached out and tentatively rested a hand on Adrien’s knee. “Hey.”

Adrien turned back around and quirked an eyebrow. “Hm?”

“I’m not making you feel objectified, am I?” Luka worried at his bottom lip with his teeth. “Because it’s not like that, and I’m sorry if it seems that way. I know you probably get enough of that as it is, so just tell me if I’m making you uncomfortable, and it’ll stop the second you say something.”

“Oh. No, not at all,” Adrien assured, shrugging off Luka’s concern. “I know it’s not like that. I know you’re partially joking, and I know that you guys see me as a person, unlike a lot of my fans who just think of me as eye candy or stock footage for their fantasies,” Adrien elaborated in resignation. “No. You make me feel…I guess…like I’m attractive…like, for real. Like I’m something to be appreciated—or rather, _someone_. Like I’m a person…but…also like a painting or a sunset or a starry night…something beautiful that gives people pleasure.” Adrien shook his head. “I don’t know if I’m expressing it right, but other people talk about my physical attractiveness, and I feel like I’m just a means to their sexual gratification. _You_ talk about my physical attractiveness, and I feel like I’m Michelangelo’s David.”

Adrien peeked up sheepishly. “Does that make any sense?”

Luka nodded. “Good,” he breathed. “Because you are a work of art, Angel.”

Adrien snorted in laughter, rolling his eyes. “Please.”

“Seriously,” Luka pressed, chuckling. “Your eyes are like the rose windows of Notre Dame, and your smile is every bit a national treasure as la Joconde’s.”

“Stop,” Adrien chortled. “You’re such a sap sometimes. Stop.”

Luka cocked an eyebrow. Usually Adrien loved this game. It gave his underdeveloped self-confidence a much-needed boost. “Do you _want_ me to stop?”

“No,” Adrien snorted as if it were obvious. “…What else? Come on. Tell me I’m pretty.” He blushed, looking away and shaking his head at himself disapprovingly, feeling a little pathetic that he had to fish for compliments like that.

“As pretty as Canova’s sculpture of the sleeping [Endymion](https://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/Category:Endymion_by_Antonio_Canova_\(Chatsworth_House\)),” Luka responded readily. “You know, someday, I’m going to have to write your father a thank you note because I am absolutely crazy about his work.”

Adrien fleetingly wondered when Luka had gotten into fashion. It was probably Marinette’s doing.

At the look of confusion on Adrien’s face, Luka smiled and reached out to poke Adrien’s nose. “Though he should probably give up on the clothes thing. He’s never going to top the masterpiece he created sixteen years ago.”

Adrien’s face flushed as he _got_ it. “Oh my gosh. I think that’s simultaneously the best and the worst one you’ve come up with yet,” Adrien laughed, fiddling with the hair at the nape of his neck. “I might have to steal some version of that eventually.”

“By all means.” Luka shrugged. “…Should I keep going, or am I just embarrassing the both of us?”

Adrien grinned sheepishly. “Maybe we should stop. I think we’re giving Rose hope.”

Luka glanced over to the kitchen just as Rose pointedly looked away. “Hope,” he echoed, trying to keep the wistful note out of his voice. “No. Wouldn’t want to do that, would we?”

A small frown began to form between Adrien’s eyebrows. He parted his lips to inquire about the slightly melancholy tone to Luka’s words, but Luka cut him off with a mischievous smirk.

“Since you’re no longer helping with dinner, why don’t you provide some entertainment?” He passed Adrien his guitar. “Your turn to play something.”

“I’m not that good,” Adrien protested, glancing over his shoulder at Juleka and Rose. The distraction was enough to make him forget about the strange blip that the previous moment had been.

Luka tipped Adrien’s chin back his own way with a finger. “Adrien, you’re amazing. Besides, you’re among family. Juleka is going to make fun of you anyway, Rose would never, and you know I think the world of you always, so…?”

Adrien’s eyes widened in understanding, and an assured smile slowly breached the surface of Adrien’s lips. “So I don’t have to stress about messing up.”

Luka nodded. “Precisely.”

“Okay.” Adrien shifted the guitar into position. “Any requests?”

He began to play the riff from [Musetta’s Waltz](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KP3lV-YvCYM).

Juleka groaned. “No. Play your dorky video game music.”

“Undertale!” Rose seconded.

“Megalovania it is,” Adrien cheered, turning to Luka and smiling innocently. “Where’s F again?”

Luka rolled his eyes and patiently took Adrien’s finger, placing it on the string…for what was probably the five hundredth time.

Adrien tried to stifle a snicker at the inside joke. He wondered how many times he could get away with asking before Luka refused to play along.

“Your fingernails,” Adrien gasped as he glimpsed neon green paw prints on the usually pure black surface. He caught Luka’s hand and openly admired the Chat Noir tribute.

Luka’s cheeks took on a scarlet tinge as the guy he liked marveled at his nails, turning Luka’s hand over in Adrien’s own to inspect the little paw prints. 

“You like?” Luka prompted with a soft smile.

“I love!” Adrien trilled.

“The Chat Noir theme?” Rose giggled. “Isn’t it cute?”

Juleka blew a bang out of her face. “He’s been on a total Chat Noir kick the past few months. Overnight, he turned into a complete fanboy. It’s kind of embarrassing.”

“Juliet,” Luka hissed.

“What? I think your boyfriend is entitled to know that you’re cheating on him with the local cat boy,” Juleka snickered. “He’s a groupie, Adrien. Totally in love.”

“Juleka!” Rose growled. “I don’t appreciate you creating discordance in my ship!”

Juleka shrugged as she suggested, “Maybe Adrien realizing that he has a rival will help kickstart the launch?”

Rose blinked and then smirked. “Adrien! Juleka is right! You’d better do something before Chat Noir steals Luka from you. You know, I’ve seen them together from time to time, meeting secretly after akuma battles and sometimes late at night up on the deck. If you don’t kiss Luka right now, you might lose him forever!”

Adrien looked up from Luka’s nails, meeting his arctic blue eyes with breathless awe. “You’re really a fan of Chat Noir?”

Luka nodded. “I admire him immensely. We all owe him a great deal…and he looks sinfully good in leather.”

“Better than me?” Adrien hummed, releasing Luka’s hand.

Luka shrugged, the inner panic quieting as he determined that Adrien wasn’t taking the girls seriously. “I’ve never actually seen you in leather. Fix that, and I’ll give you a verdict.”

“I bet Viperion looks good in leather,” Adrien replied offhandedly.

Juleka put a hand over her mouth to hold in the burst of laughter.

Rose made a high-pitched squeal.

Luka blushed. “No comment.”

“You should paint my nails Viperion-themed,” Adrien suggested.

Luka made a strangled choking noise but recovered admirably. “Your father would not approve.”

Adrien shrugged. “He wouldn’t have to know if you painted my toes.”

“Point,” Luka agreed. “…Are you serious?”

Adrien perked up. “Could you really?”

Luka nodded. “After dinner.”

“They’re not kissing,” Rose pouted.

Juleka patted her on the arm.

Luka rolled his eyes, directing his attention to Adrien. “You were going to play [Megalovania](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Lj0KjZr4I9c)?”

“Sure…. Where’s F again?” Adrien grinned toothily.

Luka dutifully moved Adrien’s finger into position. “Good?”

“Thank you!” Adrien sang before launching into the song.

Luka rolled his eyes once more for good measure. “‘I’m not that good,’ he says,” Luka snorted, “and then he tears into the song like he’s been playing his whole life. You know, part of me is kind of annoyed that you got this good this fast by occasionally taking casual lessons from me between periods of just goofing off in my room.”

“What’s the other part?” Adrien hummed as his fingers shifted up and down the neck of the guitar, always landing true.

Smitten, Luka thought. Completely turned on. Utterly besotted. _Smitten_.

“Freaking impressed,” Luka snickered. “Insanely proud…and a little jealous.”

“Jealous?” Adrien glanced up briefly and missed the note. “Whoops.” His eyes went back to his fingers.

“Jealous,” Luka confirmed. “Do you know how hard I had to work to learn guitar when I was little?”

Adrien shrugged. “I have a better teacher than you did.”

Luka grimaced. “We have the same teacher.”

“I think it’s kind of like having the benefit of being the second child,” Adrien reasoned. “Parents screw up on the first one and then have a better idea of what they’re doing the second time around. You made your mistakes teaching yourself so you could excel at teaching me.”

Luka shook his head. “…What is that saying? All autodidacts have lousy teachers?”

“False,” Adrien rejoined with an eye roll, fingers missing another note. “Darn.”

Juleka flipped her hair out of the way. “I don’t necessarily think your theory about being the second child holds water. Maybe it’s because I was a ‘save the relationship’ baby, but I feel like our parents got it right with Luka and saved all of their screwups for me.”

“Juleka,” Rose cooed, placing a hand at the small of her girlfriend’s back.

“Unfortunately, I think they screwed me up too,” Luka sighed. “I’m only halfway normal because I had to get my stuff together and figure things out on my own after our father left so that I could take care of you and Maman. I think parents screw up in new and interesting ways with each child.”

“Yeah,” Adrien muttered sadly. “I guess you’re right, but…I still would like to think parents get better with practice. Let me hope a little.”

“Do you think _your_ parents would have done better if they had had another child, Adrien?” Rose wondered. He sounded so invested in the idea.

Adrien laughed bitterly, ceasing to play as he looked up and back over the couch at Rose. “Considering how badly they still messed up with me on their do-over, I don’t think my parents should ever be allowed to have more kids.”

Luka frowned. “‘Do-over’?”

Adrien’s eyes widened. He’d been careless. He’d lowered his guard around the Couffaines and let the secret slip. “Uh…I mean…”

Luka’s eyes seared Adrien’s skin.

Would it really be so bad to come clean? How much trouble would Adrien be in if his father found out that the Couffaines knew about Félix? Probably only slightly more trouble than if Gabriel found out that Adrien had been sneaking out to spend time with the Couffaines for the past five months.

“Luka? Juleka? Could you come up here and help me out really quick?” Anarka called from abovedeck, offering Adrien a stay of execution.

“Coming!” Luka answered before turning back to Adrien. “Hold that thought?”

Adrien gulped and nodded.

The two biological Couffaine siblings headed upstairs, leaving the honorary Couffaines to finish dinner prep.

Adrien carefully set Luka’s guitar aside and went to the kitchen to resume assisting Rose.

“So,” Rose led in in a chipper tone.

Adrien tensed. Had she caught on to his slip too?

“…you and Luka,” Rose finished.

Oh, thank God. Adrien could handle this topic.

“Luka and I?” Adrien hummed, playing dumb, smiling innocently.

Rose rolled her eyes. “Adrien. That song? He just made a bold declaration of love to you. I _know_ you’re a huge sap for romance like I am. There is no way you weren’t swooning. Please tell me that you’re going to give him an answer.”

Adrien’s brow scrunched into troubled grooves. “Rose…I’m not so sure that _that_ was what that was. I don’t think he asked me a question or that he’s expecting an answer.”

Rose groaned dramatically, but her frustration was mostly genuine. “…You do realize that I want you to be happy, right?”

“Of course.” Adrien looked away as he slipped his apron back on.

“…I hear you sobbing sometimes,” she confessed.

Adrien froze.

“The cabin walls aren’t that thick,” Rose explained, her cheeks coloring. “I can’t hear what you and Luka are saying, but I hear the sound of you crying some nights when you’re staying over and you two are up late talking things out.”

“O-Oh.” Adrien struggled to swallow. “Sorry. I’ll…next time, I’ll try to keep it down. I didn’t realize—”

“—Adrien.” Rose caught him by the arm, smiling up angelically. “No. It’s not even an issue. That’s not why I brought it up. I meant that…I know sometimes you cry about the way your dad treats you, but I also know that sometimes it’s about that girl. ‘La—’-whatever her name is. I know the things she says and does make you cry.”

“Rose, it’s fine,” Adrien attempted to convince her. “It’s not a big deal. I’m just overly sensitive sometimes. She’s not cruel to me. She’s wonderful. She just…I just…It’s not her fault that she hurts me; it’s mine. She would be horrified if she knew she made me cry. She thinks I have thicker skin than I really do. She’s not a bad person. She just…She doesn’t feel the same way that I do about her.”

Rose nodded slowly. “Adrien, if she’s won your affections, I know she can’t be a bad person. That’s not the issue. The issue is—regardless of whether she means to, maliciously or not—she makes you cry sometimes…. Luka would never make you cry.”

Adrien bit his lip, fiddling with the ties on his apron. “…Yeah…. I know.”

Rose gave a squeal of delight. She tugged excitedly on his arm. “_So_?”

Adrien gave her hand a pat and smiled sheepishly as he shook his head. “There are so many reasons why not.”

“Name three,” Rose challenged flatly, her face in an unamused deadpan.

Adrien held up a finger. “Luka may not be into me like that.”

“Pft!” Rose scoffed loudly. “You’re blind. That boy is Fruit Loops for you.”

“Has he said so?” Adrien returned the volley with careful logic. “Rose, has he expressly said he has feelings for me and wants more than friendship?”

Rose opened her mouth immediately to reply in the affirmative.

“—Rose, no,” Adrien headed her off. “Seriously. Don’t tell me what you think you know. Don’t tell me yes based on your observations or things you’ve overheard or bits and snatches of conversations you’ve been a part of. Has he, in so many words, expressed an interest in moving beyond friendship with me?”

Rose frowned intently as she thought back over the past few months, fishing for an example. “…I…I’m pretty sure he’s said something about how he feels for you. I’m fairly certain he…” She shook her head. “I _know_ he had to have. Adrien, he’s in love with you, of course he wants more than friendship. Don’t be stubborn.”

Adrien shook his head. “I’m not playing around with this. I want to respect his wishes, and I don’t want to mess up my friendship with him just in case you somehow end up being incredibly wrong. This isn’t something that I’m willing to take chances on.”

Rose gave a sullen pout, setting down her spatula and crossing her arms glumly. “Okay. Fine. I’m ninety-nine point nine repeating percent certain that he’s loony for you, but if you need him to tell you himself, I’ll happen to mention something to that effect to him.”

Adrien’s cheeks heated up as he shook his head. “Don’t. There are other reasons why nothing can happen between us right now.”

Rose cocked an eyebrow skeptically. “Continue, because you’ve yet to satisfactorily convince me.”

With a sigh, Adrien turned to meet Rose’s scrutiny full on. He held up two fingers. “Rose, I’m…damaged goods,” he admitted, the words a thick lump in his throat. “I’m still really messed up from that one girl. I’m in no shape to be in a relationship with _anyone_, let alone Luka. He deserves someone amazing…” Adrien’s stomach turned sour as he whispered, “…someone like Marinette.”

Rose rocked up onto her tiptoes to pet Adrien’s hair lovingly. “There, there,” she cooed in her mothering tone. “Adrien, you don’t have to be perfect to deserve to be loved. I mean…look at Juleka and me. We’re both walking train wrecks sometimes because of the stuff we’ve been through. Just because you’re damaged, that doesn’t mean you can’t still get the guy. Luka literally thinks you’re a heavenly being descended from on high. You shouldn’t let your perceived imperfections get in your way, Adrien.”

Adrien shook his head. “Okay, yes. You’re right. Luka’s been trying to convince me for months that I deserve to be loved even though I’m…even though I have issues. You’re not wrong about that, but what I meant was that I’m still hung up on that girl. _That’s_ the problem. I’ve been in love with her for, like, three years,” Adrien clarified. “Regardless of whatever else I feel, she’s still the one I love above all else.”

Rose’s eyes widened, and she began to nod gravely.

“I’m not emotionally available to be in a relationship with anyone else. Not a real relationship,” Adrien muttered ruefully. “Not the kind of relationship Luka deserves. I don’t know how long I’m going to be like this, how long it’s going to take to get over her, but…until then…” Adrien shuddered. “I have one word for you, Rose: rebounding. I do _not_ want that concept anywhere near my relationship with Luka. I’d rather be friends forever than ruin what we have trying to be more. That’s all.”

“Okay,” Rose whispered in resignation. “You win. That’s a good reason to keep things platonic…for _now_.”

Adrien grimaced. “Oh, Rose.”

“No, I’ve got it all planned out!” She began to bounce excitedly in place. “We’re all going to be so happy together! You and me and Juleka and Luka and the Capitaine and our kids!”

Adrien’s eyes went wide. “Kids?”

“When we’re older,” Rose assured. “Like…in six or so years. You and I are going to have _beautiful_ black-haired Couffaine babies.”

Adrien rubbed at the back of his neck, a bemused expression settling onto his face. “How exactly am I having Luka’s babies? I know you have a very active imagination, Rose, but I just don’t think that’s biologically possible.”

She smacked him on the arm, rolling her eyes. “_You_ aren’t going to have Luka’s babies. _I_ am.”

Adrien’s confusion level upgraded to “mystified”. “Sorry. What?”

She shook her head, waving a hand dismissively. “I’ve got it all figured out. We have two guys and two girls, right?”

Adrien nodded. So far the math added up.

“Luka can be the donor for Juleka and my children, and Juleka can act as surrogate mother for your and Luka’s. It’s brilliant!” Rose trilled.

“Well, I don’t think it will be a problem getting Luka to agree to be the donor for your children, but I…” Adrien shook his head. “I’m not ready to think that far in the future. I’m not even dating anyone right now. Besides, I don’t…I mean…” He paused to try to get his thoughts in order. “Rose?”

She took a step in, leaning against the countertop. “Adrien?”

Adrien shook his head. “Reason number three: I don’t know if I like guys like that or not.”

Rose’s lips rounded into an ‘o’. “…That’s…kind of important. I sort of thought you were bi.”

“I don’t know. I think I’m straight.” Adrien shrugged helplessly. “I don’t know. It’s complicated because…of my issues. Not getting the love I need at home, I turn to others for that kind of care and affection. I’m kind of…” Adrien looked down at the countertop. “I kind of take affection from anywhere I can get it. I’m a little desperate. It doesn’t matter if it’s men or women when it comes to head rubs or—Rose, so long as the person isn’t physically repulsive to me, I don’t have a problem kissing whomever. This all has nothing to do with physical attraction; it’s just a need for affection. You see my problem?”

Rose bit her lip, brow furrowing.

“I don’t know if what I’m feeling is just because my needs are finally being met and he’s the one meeting them, or…and that’s not something I want to pull Luka into if he does have feelings for me,” Adrien explained, cheeks turning red. “I sound like such a slut, don’t I?”

Rose’s hand returned to Adrien’s bicep to squeeze reassuringly. “Shush, you. You’re not. Even if you did have those kinds of relationships, we don’t slut-shame around here. We don’t anything-shame.”

A weak, hopeful smile tentatively started to bloom on Adrien’s lips. “You Couffaines are pretty wonderful.”

“Aren’t we?” Rose giggled. “Come on. I think we should hug.” She opened her arms to him, and he readily stepped into her embrace.

“Oh, Adrien,” she sighed, holding him tightly before pulling back. “So what I’m hearing is that you don’t know how Luka feels about you, and you want to respect his wishes and not mess up the relationship. You’re still in love with ‘La—’, and you don’t want to risk using Luka as a rebound. Also, you’re still questioning your sexuality, but you’re thinking you’re mostly straight. Does that sound right?”

Adrien nodded. “You’re a really good listener.”

Rose shrugged, puffing up in pride. “I mean, I may completely ignore other people’s reality in favor of loudly insisting upon my own version, but that doesn’t mean I don’t pay attention to what others have to say.”

Adrien chuckled, smiling fondly at his aspiring-future-sister-in-law. “Well, I appreciate being heard.”

Rose clapped a hand on his back. “Luka’s not the only one with sympathetic ears on this boat. If you need to talk about anything, I can be an option too. I mean, if you feel comfortable sharing. About anything really, but…if you want…I remember pretty well what it was like figuring out I was bi but mostly liked girls. Maybe we’re in the same boat. Maybe I could help you figure things out.”

Hesitantly, Adrien nodded, studying the scraps of vegetable slices stuck to the cutting board on the counter. “I appreciate the offer, but I don’t think I can be bi. Okay, yes, Luka is attractive. I’m around beautiful people a lot. I know attractive when I see it. And, yes, I’d be interested in kissing him. I think I could make out with a guy. I’ve never done it before, but…I mean, I could see myself making out with Luka.”

“I don’t see how you’re proving that you couldn’t be bi with those statements,” Rose confessed. “You think he’s attractive, and you’ve obviously thought about making out with him. What’s the problem?”

Adrien’s entire face went red. “Um…well…the stuff that comes _after_ making out.”

Rose’s eyes widened. “Ooooh,” she replied softly. “…Do you—sorry this is personal—do you think about sex with girls?”

Adrien squirmed but nodded.

“Okay. And sex with girls is something you _want_?”

“With one girl in particular,” Adrien mumbled uncomfortably.

“Okay. So you’re not asexual,” Rose hummed. “But sex with Luka is…?”

Adrien tried to imagine taking one another’s clothes off, Luka gently laying him down on his bed…no. Adrien pushing Luka down and…no.

Adrien shook his head. “I don’t want to talk about this.”

“Okay.” Rose nodded, instantly backing off. “We don’t have to…but if you decide that you do, tonight isn’t a one-time thing. I’m always willing to lend an ear.”

Adrien forced himself to swallow and breathe normally. He nodded. “Thanks, Rose.”

“…And…you should know that just because you’re not interested in sex with guys, that doesn’t mean you’re not bi. There are plenty of biromantic people.”

Adrien kept nodding, a troubled expression on his face.

Rose pursed her lips. She reached out to tentatively rest a hand on Adrien’s arm. “You okay?”

Adrien hastily manufactured a pleasant smile. “Just…” His smile fell. “…very confused,” he admitted.

Rose gave his arm a pat. “It’s okay to be confused. At least you’re thinking about it. At least you’re trying to figure it out. This isn’t something that just makes sense automatically, and that’s okay. Wherever you are in this process, that’s okay.”

Adrien tentatively met Rose’s gaze. “Is this _supposed_ to be terrifying?”

Rose shook her head. “It shouldn’t be, but I think it often is. Luka, Juleka, and I were all scared when we were trying to figure ourselves out.”

Adrien nodded. “Okay. Cool. I just… You know, if it were anyone, it would be Luka, but…I don’t think I’m ready or willing to dive off that cliff right now.”

Rose gave him her best reassuring smile. “You don’t have to. You don’t have to do anything. Things can stay just as they are right now for as long as you need them to. Nothing has to change unless you’re ready for it to. I’m sure Luka would say the same thing.” She chuckled brightly, “I’m sure Luka would say it _better_…while stroking your hair and gently touching your face and playing you one of his songs that just makes your entire body relax.”

Adrien laughed softly, easily able to picture the scene. “Yeah.” A small smile came to his lips. “Yeah. That’s exactly what he would do.”

“I hope you’ll talk to him about it,” Rose prompted before amending, “when you’re ready.”

Adrien thought about it and then nodded. “Maybe…in a month or so. If a good opportunity comes up. Or if he says something. Or if we end up in a situation that makes the conversation necessary.”

“Sounds like a plan,” Rose agreed, not wanting to push Adrien too hard. “…But, for now, we need to get this curry made. Hand me the bowl of chopped vegetables?”

“Sure.” Adrien complied, slipping back into their domestic routine and trying not to think too much about doing this years in the future as Luka encircled arms around him from behind, kissing the side of his neck gently as beautiful black-haired, blue-eyed Couffaine children shrieked with delight as they ran around the cabin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts? What was your favourite part? Did you have a favourite line? Least favourite part? What did you feel worked really well? What parts didn't feel smooth or cohesive? Do you have a favourite character? Favourite macaron flavour? (I really like gardenia and rose. Lily of the valley is also good. I had a yuzu one over the weekend that was spectacular, too.)
> 
> By the way, I like doing research, so I set a pot of water on the stove and timed how long it took to boil. Twelve minutes. ...In case anyone cared whether or not Rose's guesstimate was accurate.
> 
> Incidentally, the first time I heard Treat You Better last month when I was at Pier 39, I legitimately thought the lyrics were "and any guy like you". When I looked up the song later, I was incredibly disappointed.
> 
> Housekeeping: This is a direct continuation of my Lukadrien story Phantasmagoria, if you like this universe or want to see what happened between Luka and Adrien before this. It's not necessary to have read Phantasmagoria, but if you like this, Phan exists. I also have a collection of Lukadrien drabbles that take place in this universe called A Little Night Music (Eine Kleine Nachtmusik), if you'd be interested in that.
> 
> I don't have the next chapter completed yet, but I have three thousand five hundred words of it written, so the rest should be along presently. I hope to have another chapter up next Friday 09/20/2019. Until then, here's the sneak peek: https://mikauzoran.tumblr.com/post/187590268938/so-late-to-the-jabberwocky-sneak-peek-this-is
> 
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> References:  
Pen Pineapple Apple Pen: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ct6BUPvE2sM  
Treat You Better: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UKia3wmPrvM  
Romeo and Juliet Love Theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fHvnMi9_9mM  
La Joconde/La Gioconda = Mona Lisa  
Canova’s Endymion: https://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/Category:Endymion_by_Antonio_Canova_(Chatsworth_House)  
Puccini Musetta’s Waltz: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KP3lV-YvCYM  
Megalovania: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Lj0KjZr4I9c


	2. P.S., P5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Incidents with cooking implements.  
Rose as confidante.  
Movie time.  
I should tell you...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! Happy Friday! Thank you so much for coming back for Chapter Two. I'm really happy that so many people enjoyed the first chapter. Thank you for your comments, kudos, and bookmarks.
> 
> (So...minor spoilers for the musical Rent? I doubt it will affect your enjoyment of the musical if you haven't seen it. Also, if you click on the link to The Tango Maureen, the song contains brief instances of strong language.)
> 
> Enjoy!

“Could you start chopping up the garnishes?” Rose indicated the mint on the counter with a tip of her chin as she monitored and stirred the curry simmering on the stove.

“On it,” Adrien confirmed, taking the rice off of the burner and setting the pot aside.

“You’re such a good sous-chef,” Rose cooed.

“Flattery will get you everywhere with me,” Adrien snickered, carefully pulling out a fresh knife and tentatively beginning to mince the mint.

“I am convinced my mother only keeps me around to lift heavy objects and reach things on top shelves,” Luka groused as he came back below deck.

Adrien snickered. “At least you know _why_ she keeps you, though. I’ve yet to determine why my father keeps me, so I’m always trying to figure it out, afraid I’m going to outlive my usefulness.”

Rose winced.

Luka grimaced, coming around into the kitchen behind Adrien to wrap his arms around him. “Oh, P5,” he breathed. “That’s not funny.”

“Meh.” Adrien shrugged, going back to chopping cautiously.

Surprisingly, Luka rested his chin on Adrien’s shoulder, not releasing his hold.

“Something bothering you?” Adrien softly wondered.

“Before…” Luka replied thoughtfully. “It bothered me…when you said you were your parents’ ‘do-over’.”

Adrien tensed.

“Just tell me to stop if you don’t want to talk about it, but…” Luka bit his lip. “…do you have a—”

Adrien yelped as he missed the mint and accidentally sliced into his finger.

The knife clattered to the floor, and Luka cursed.

Adrien stared blankly at the blood beginning to bead from the wound, not quite processing what had happened.

Luka thought faster, grabbing Adrien’s hand and a clean dishtowel from the drawer. Still cursing under his breath, he began to apply pressure to the wound. “Rose. First aid kit.”

“Got it,” she assured, ducking down to search for it in the cabinet under the sink.

“Adrien?” Luka called gently yet firmly, half afraid Adrien was going to pass out on him.

Adrien blinked, eyes coming into focus on Luka’s. “Huh?”

“There you are.” Luka smiled reassuringly despite the pallor of his own complexion. “You’re okay,” he promised. “You’re going to be okay. I’ve got you. Do you need to sit down?”

“Uh… No. I think I’m okay. Just a little shocked,” Adrien responded slowly. “It doesn’t even hurt too much.”

Luka nodded, tentatively peeling away the towel to see if the cut was still bleeding. It was, so he resumed applying pressure. “Come on. Let’s go sit until it stops.” He placed his other hand at the small of Adrien’s back and gently tugged Adrien over to the other side of the counter to sit on the multi-colored stools.

“I’m so sorry,” Luka sighed.

Adrien quirked an eyebrow. “It’s not your fault I’m a danger to myself and others in the kitchen.”

Luka grimaced, shaking his head. “I distracted you. I wasn’t thinking. I shouldn’t have brought up—but forget about it. I’m sorry.”

“Hey,” Adrien called softly. “Don’t worry about it. I’m sure it’s not serious, and, besides…I mean…it’s kind of romantic, you holding my hand like this,” Adrien teased, laughing sheepishly.

“Oh my God,” Luka snickered, dropping his head to hide his face against his arm without letting up the pressure on Adrien’s finger. He shook his head and looked up with a wide grin. “The things that come out of your mouth.”

Rose surreptitiously snapped a picture of the boys holding hands for posterity.

“You’re the only one who truly appreciates my sense of humor,” Adrien hummed.

“I’m sorry, but that girl you like has no taste either in men or humor,” Luka scoffed. “You always have me in stitches.”

“I appreciate you,” Adrien sighed happily.

They kept the pressure on Adrien’s cut for a few minutes until they were sure it was done bleeding. Then, Luka guided Adrien over to the sink and carefully washed the cut with soap and warm water.

“I can do this myself, you know,” Adrien informed in amusement as Luka shooed Adrien’s other hand away.

Luka didn’t bother looking up. “Mmhm, but it’s my fault you got hurt in the first place, so I’m going to be the one to tend to your wound. Save your complaints.”

“Oh, I’m not complaining,” Adrien assured as Luka gingerly toweled off the cut and then applied the antibiotic ointment that Rose had set out. “You know how much I love the attention.”

Luka shuddered in apprehension. “Do me a favor and never get hurt just so someone will take care of you.”

“Don’t need to,” Adrien snickered. “Whenever I want attention, all I have to do is come around here and bat my eyes at you, and then I get all the attention I want.”

Luka shook his head slowly as he lined up the bandage. “I need to get you a dog. A giant dog to snuggle with you.”

“…If I run away from home and move in with you guys…could we really get a dog?” Adrien wondered.

Luka’s fingers stilled, and he looked up uncertainly. “Is running away something you’ve been thinking about?”

Adrien bit his bottom lip. “…No. Not for real. I couldn’t. Not really.”

“Yes, you could,” Rose broke in insistently. “You could if you wanted. It’s not as nice as what you’re used to, but we have room for you.”

Adrien hesitated and then shook his head. “…I couldn’t. I love my father too much. I couldn’t abandon him…even if I am happy here with you guys.”

“Aww,” Rose sang. “I’m telling the Capitaine you said that.”

“We’re happy when you’re with us too,” Luka confessed, patting Adrien on the knee and giving his hand a squeeze before letting go. “All patched up.”

Adrien frowned. “Aren’t you forgetting something?”

Luka arched an eyebrow.

“You’re supposed to kiss it to make it better,” Adrien instructed sotto voce with a wink.

Luka’s eyebrow climbed higher, an amused smirk unfolding over his lips.

“So?” Adrien held out his injured hand pointedly.

“Forgive me.” Luka shook his head, gingerly lifting Adrien’s hand to his lips. “I’ve committed a grievous sin against music by hurting your finger….” He looked up for approval. “How’s that?”

“It’ll do.” Adrien shrugged, getting up and returning to the other side of the counter to start cleanup while Rose finished dinner.

“You two need to get married already,” Rose sighed.

Luka groaned. “Please, don’t start.”

“What’ll ya give me to stop?” she snickered.

Luka covered his face with a hand.

“You should make drinks,” Rose suggested.

Luka peeked at the wall clock. “Isn’t it a little early?”

Rose shrugged. “I bet I could find a bar that’s open that would disagree.”

Luka put his hands up in surrender. “What are you drinking?”

“I want a Blow Job,” Rose announced cheerily.

Adrien fumbled the cutting board.

Luka cringed. “Yeah. Let me get Juleka right on that.”

Rose rolled her eyes and giggled. “It’s a drink, Adrien. It’s a shot with amaretto and Irish cream topped with whipped cream. It’s desserty. You’d like it.”

Adrien made a little squeaking sound as he picked up the cutting board and pointedly did not look at Luka. “I don’t think I’d ever be able to order that.”

Rose smirked. “If Juleka were here, she’d make an inappropriate joke about batting your eyes at Luka and asking nicely.”

“O-kay,” Luka sighed. “Let me get you that drink so that you can stop talking. Adrien, can I get you anything?”

“Uh…you choose,” Adrien deferred. “You know best.”

“You should just double my order,” Rose proposed, snickering. “I’ll show him how to drink it.” She turned to Adrien. “You can’t use your hands.”

Adrien paused with the bowl for the vegetables suspended halfway to the sink. “How do you drink a shot without using your hands?”

“It’s super fun,” Rose assured. “The girls and I all did this at Alya’s when her parents and little sisters went to New Zealand for the zoological conference. You have to put your hands behind your back, and then you lock your lips tight around the shot glass and pick it up with your mouth. You stand up, tip your head back, and voila!”

Adrien snorted. “I would spill that all over myself.”

“Mylène did,” Rose chortled at the memory of a fun girls’ night. “To be fair, I made her laugh. Marinette and Alix were surprisingly good at it, though.”

Luka nearly dropped the bottle of amaretto. He did _not _need to be mentally picturing that. Furthermore, he did not need to actually _see_ Adrien Agreste with his mouth rounded around a shot glass. The image would be seared onto his brain for many, many years to come, and that was simply no good for his mental health.

“Now I kind of want to try,” Adrien hummed. “I mean, I love Marinette to death, but if someone as uncoordinated as she is can do it…”

Internally, Luka cursed.

Out loud, he chuckled smoothly. “Maybe next time. I’ve got something else in mind for you tonight, P5.”

Rose turned to Adrien. “P5. I’ve heard him call you that dozens of times. What does it mean?”

“‘[Perfect Fifth](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Perfect_fifth)’,” Adrien answered.

“It’s a musical thing,” Luka added.

“Oh?” Rose trilled. “Because he’s your perfect match, Luka?”

Luka groaned. “It’s…difficult to explain. It’s the relationship between two notes. Like… His smile is like a G major chord, and the sound of… It’s just so… Here’s your drink.”

Rose mercifully allowed herself to be distracted. She winked at Adrien. “Watch this.”

Adrien set the dirty butter knife down in the sink and assumed an observant stance.

“Luka, you’re not watching,” Rose whined.

Luka kept his eyes on the cocktail shaker as he poured in the rum. “Rosette, I love you, but I don’t need to see your technique.”

Rose shrugged, turning back to Adrien and grinning. In a fluid motion, she bent over, secured her mouth around the glass, and came back up to standing with her head tipped back.

Adrien applauded politely, shaking his head. “Yeah, I would totally spill that all over myself or end up choking on it.”

“But you’d send the whole bar into fits of ecstasy while you were at it.” Luka set a martini glass down on the counter in front of Adrien.

“You say the sweetest things.” Adrien grinned, scooping up the glass and raising it to Luka before taking a sip.

“Thoughts?” Luka prompted.

“Delicious,” Adrien decreed. “You know exactly what I like.”

“But of course.”

“What is it called?” Adrien inquired, tipping his head to the side and smiling innocently.

Luka swallowed hard, struggling to remain staunchly collected as he replied, “P.S. I Love You.”

Rose sucked in a huge breath. “Oh my God, it’s happening! My ship!” Hastily she pulled out her phone and began to record. “Luka, do the confession again. What did I tell you, Adrien? Didn’t I tell you he was in love with you?!”

Luka heaved a gigantic sigh, meeting Adrien’s wide-eyed expression with an apologetic smile. “I’m sorry about her.”

Adrien shook his head, speechless as confusion, terror, hope, and a strawberry pink blush swirled on his face.

Luka turned to frown at Rose. “Darling Sister, it is the name of the drink,” he informed levelly. “If I were going to tell him I loved him, I’d do it in private with a lot more preamble. Please do not put words into my mouth.”

“But—!” Rose whined abortively. “That was so romantic! And the song earlier!”

“Rose,” Luka groaned, pinching the bridge of his nose, “please stop before someone gets akumatized.”

Adrien looked down into his drink and took a furtive deep breath, trying to get his heart to stop beating so loudly in his ears in both burning anticipation and terrified dread all rolled into one.

“But…” Rose whimpered, lowering her phone.

Luka shook his head. “May I talk to you real quick?”

With an exaggerated sigh, Rose turned off the burner for the curry and nodded.

Luka turned to Adrien, eyes full of concern. “Will you be okay on your own for, like, five minutes, Angel?”

“Y-Yeah. Sure,” Adrien readily agreed, reasoning that he could use the time to get his thoughts in order. “I mean, dinner prep is done. I’ll just keep working on cleaning up.”

Luka nodded with a gentle smile that stirred something in Adrien’s chest. Luka looked at Rose, tipping his head, and Rose reluctantly followed him out into the hall.

“Luka,” Rose whined softly.

“One sec,” Luka responded in a soft voice. “Adrien, can you still hear me?”

“Of course he can’t,” Rose snorted.

“Yes, sorry,” Adrien called. “You should probably go to one of your rooms if you don’t want me to hear. I don’t hear as well through walls.”

Rose’s mouth fell open. “He has really good hearing.”

“Mmhm,” Luka agreed, ushering Rose to her own cabin at the far end of the hall.

Rose bit her lip and wondered if Adrien’s enhanced hearing was anything like the way she herself occasionally snorted when she laughed and could smell truffles a block away or the way Luka would sometimes hiss when he was ticked or the way Juleka got a low growl in the back of her throat when she got frustrated. Which one would good hearing be? Dog? That didn’t sound right for some reason.

“Rose,” Luka sighed, shutting her door behind them. “I need you to tone it down. A little teasing and joking is okay here and there, but you and Juleka have gone way overboard lately with her suggestive jokes and your pushing for Adrien and me to kiss and start dating and all that.”

Rose opened her mouth, but Luka cut her off with the gentle raise of a hand. “I’m not mad, and I know you two only do it because you think Adrien and I would be a good couple and you want us to be happy, but…” His expression turned dour, and he shook his head. “It’s been too much lately. I can’t handle it anymore. I know I don’t really show it, but it’s hurting me.”

Rose’s eyes flew wide, and she grabbed hold of his hands. “Oh, Lulu!” she breathed in horror. “I’m so sorry! I didn’t know!”

Luka nodded. “That’s why I’m telling you.”

“I’m sorry,” she repeated. “I’m so sorry. I’ll stop. I’ll…next time you tell me to back off, I swear I will. I didn’t realize—”

“—Rosette,” Luka chuckled softly, giving her hand a squeeze. “It’s okay. Just…” He looked away, laughing at himself. “God, I feel ridiculous. I mean, I told myself going in that I couldn’t catch feelings, that I could only be friends with him, that I had to keep a clear head and control myself and, for the love of God, not fall in love with him, but you know what?” he snickered.

“You’re in love with him,” Rose sighed sympathetically.

“I failed spectacularly, and now I’m stupid in love with him!” Luka hissed in frustration. “And I’m powerless. I have very precious little control over the situation, and he’s so…”

Luka tugged away from Rose to cover his face with his hands. “He’s amazing. He makes _me_ feel amazing! He’s so easy to talk to. Usually, when I’m talking to people, on the outside I can make it look like I’ve got it together, but, on the inside, I’m just thinking about how much I wish I had a guitar because I’m stressed out and not able to convey what I mean with words. It’s not like that with Adrien. He doesn’t make me feel anxious. I can just _tell_ him…_anything_. Literally, I can talk about anything! Whether it’s about my father or Dostoyevsky or some trouble I’m having. Anything. We had an actual conversation about bagpipe music the other day! How many people can I talk to about my thoughts on bel canto opera, Mahler’s symphonies, _and_ Jagged Stone? And even when he doesn’t know what I’m talking about, he listens and he asks questions and he actually cares about what I have to say. He makes me feel like what I say matters. He makes me feel like _I_ matter. I mean, with Marinette, I’m important…sometimes…but then Adrien will walk in the room, and I suddenly lose all value and interest for her. I’ve been with Adrien around his crush a handful of times, and he has never once treated me any differently in front of her.”

Luka lowered his hands and looked at Rose pleadingly. “I have never felt so wanted and needed before. Yes, Adrien has issues, so he’s a lot of work emotionally. He’s a big time investment, but he’s so worth it. I don’t even mind his bad days. I want to be the one to get him through them. I want…him,” Luka concluded breathlessly. “The tears and the smiles and the teasing and the brilliantly awful jokes. His low self-esteem and his angelic voice and his sharp wit and his phenomenal piano skills and—look at me; I’m rambling,” Luka barked in laughter. “Look at the mess he’s made of me. This is terrifying.”

“It doesn’t have to be,” Rose soothed, taking him by the arms.

Luka shook his head. “Rose, the last time I was in this deep, I ended up a catastrophic mess when the guy left me. And Honoré actually liked guys! What the hell do I think I’m doing letting myself get this emotionally invested in a straight guy? Do I want to end up suicidal? This is insane. I’m not thinking straight.”

“Luka, listen,” Rose commanded, tightening her grip on his arms. “Tell him.”

Luka laughed hysterically before sobering and delivering a straight-faced “No”.

“Seriously,” Rose stressed, her voice rising into a whine. “You two need to talk about this for both of your sakes. You know what? When you went up on deck to help Anarka, I asked Adrien about you two, and he told me he didn’t know how you felt about him. He said he didn’t want to risk your friendship by trying to be something more. Meaning he’s _thought_ about being something more.”

Luka froze, staring in astonishment at Rose. “…What? But…he’s straight.”

Rose shook her head. “I don’t think so.”

Luka’s eyes narrowed. “Okay, no. Don’t do this to me, Rosette. Don’t you dare do this to me. Did he say something? I don’t want your suppositions. I don’t want you reading into things. I don’t need you and your intuition giving me false hope because I am going insane here. Did he say…I don’t know…like…that he was interested?”

Rose parted her lips only to be cut off.

“—No. Don’t tell me,” Luka insisted frantically. “Don’t repeat anything he told you in confidence. I don’t want to betray his trust like that. If he wanted me to know, he would have told me himself.”

Rose shook her head. “Are you even real? You’re driving yourself nuts, but you don’t want to know what he said because you’re afraid of violating his trust?”

Luka ran a hand through his hair. “Something like that? …Yes or no: does he like me?”

Rose smiled tenderly at her older brother. He looked so scared and anxious. She just wanted to make life easy for this man who had always been there for her, always been on her side no matter what.

“It’s not the kind of question that has a yes or no answer,” she explained. “You’ve got him questioning his sexuality, but he’s still thinking he’s straight. He’s hung up on that girl, and he doesn’t want to end up using you as a rebound. Luka, you are one of the most important people in his life…and maybe if you two talk about all this, you can figure something out. I think a little bit of tentative hope would be appropriate, but you and Adrien need to stop dancing around the issue. Okay?”

Luka bit the inside of his cheek. He took a deep breath. “…Okay. I’ll…talk to him. When I find a good time. I’ll figure out…I’ll tell him, and hopefully he won’t flip, and we’ll talk about it.” Luka nodded, coming to terms with the game plan.

“I don’t think he’s going to flip.” Rose smiled fondly, shaking her head. “Even if he’s not in love with you, he still loves you, Lulu. Maybe he’ll need some time to process because I don’t think anyone’s ever actually loved him before, but you’re not going to lose him over this. He’s an honorary Couffaine for keeps. He loves us. He wouldn’t break things off lightly.”

Luka’s eyes widened. “You don’t think he’d feel pressured into returning my feelings so as not to lose his place here, do you?”

Rose groaned, smacking him on the arm. “Stop. Stop overthinking. Just talk to the boy, would you please?”

Luka took a deep breath and nodded.

“All right?” Rose confirmed.

“All right,” Luka answered.

“Good talk!” Rose announced, throwing her arms around her brother.

Luka pulled her in tight. “Good talk…. Thank you.”

“Any time!” Rose assured with a firm clap on his arm. “Ready for dinner?”

Luka nodded, turning to open the door for her.

Out in the kitchen, Anarka and Juleka sat on the stools at the counter as they and Adrien all laughed at a story Adrien was telling as he continued to tidy up from dinner prep.

Anarka laughed harder as Juleka stole a sip of Adrien’s drink and Adrien began to pout.

“Not cool, Juliet,” Adrien grumbled.

“Don’t call me Juliet, Angel,” Juleka rebutted, only half serious. “Luka, your boyfriend is giving me lip.”

“I’m willing to bet that you were giving my boyfriend lip first,” Luka snorted, turning a grin on Adrien. “Is she bothering you?”

“Not at all.” Adrien returned the grin with interest. “She’s started stealing things from me. That means she’s accepted me as her brother, right?”

“Something like that.” Juleka shrugged, smirking as she took another sip of Adrien’s cocktail.

Adrien pursed his lips and turned to the higher court of appeals. “Capitaine,” he whined.

Anarka let out a big belly laugh. “Don’t look at me. I don’t control her.”

Adrien considered for a moment before a lightbulb came on. “Rose,” he pleaded.

“On it,” Rose snickered, going over to wrap her arms around Juleka.

After dinner, Luka and Adrien retired to Luka’s room, shutting the door behind them.

“Would you like some cheese, Plagg?” Luka offered, going to the minifridge and fishing out a small package of Brie.

“I thought you’d never ask!” Plagg chuckled, phasing out of his hiding spot in Adrien’s shoulder and whizzing around Luka’s head in delight.

“You’re spoiling him,” Adrien pretended to sigh as he slipped his shoes off and hopped up onto Luka’s bed. “He’s going to get entitlement issues.”

“Would you like some sour cream, Adrien?” Luka chuckled, holding up the container.

Adrien perked up instantly. “You are my favourite person.”

Luka shrugged, grabbing a spoon from the container in the desk drawer and handing both over. “I try.”

“You’re spoiling him,” Plagg tittered through a mouthful of cheese. “Be careful. If you feed a cat, it becomes yours, and then you’re responsible for it.”

The corners of Luka’s mouth tugged up into a resolute grin. “I could live happily with that.” He grabbed the container of cookie dough from the fridge and fished out another spoon before going to sit next to Adrien on the bed. “Bite?” he offered, holding out a spoonful of cookie dough to Adrien.

Adrien leaned in and opened his mouth expectantly, singing, “Ah.”

Plagg magnanimously held back a comment, going to settle on one of the pillows.

They finished their guilty pleasure treats in silence, and Luka took the dishes to the kitchen. He returned to find Adrien lounging on his bed as if he unquestionably belonged there.

“What do you want to do next?” Adrien hummed, not bothering to get up. “Movie? Music? Discussion of Jagged’s latest masterwork? Treatise on Dostoyevsky’s [The Crocodile](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Crocodile_\(short_story\))?”

“Movie,” Luka decided, explaining, “I’m feeling mentally drained.”

“Movie,” Adrien agreed, grabbing the laptop off of the nightstand, typing in Luka’s password, and navigating to his own Netflix account. “Anything in particular you feel like?”

Luka smirked. “One of those films that makes you ugly cry.”

Adrien rolled his eyes. “Sadist. I’ll have you know, I’m a sensitive soul.”

Plagg snorted. “You’re a blubbering mess. Please don’t pick a dog movie. I’m sick of dog movies.”

Luka shook his head. “Scoot over, Perfect Fifth.”

“This is my side of the bed,” Adrien decreed.

Luka arched an eyebrow. “But the whole thing is _my_ bed.”

Adrien shrugged. “So evict me.”

“Get up and pick out what colors you want me to paint your nails. I can do that while we watch the movie, if you’re still interested.”

“Yes!” Adrien cheered, carefully setting the laptop aside to go and fetch the right shades of blue and green. “I want Viperion nails.”

“Grab the black and that [scale stencil](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6P-tO4VHlNw),” Luka instructed, climbing up onto the bed.

Adrien gathered the requested supplies and returned to settle at Luka’s side, slipping off his socks.

“We’re watching Rent,” Adrien announced, placing a foot in Luka’s lap, resting against Luka’s inner thigh. “If that’s okay? I was just thinking about what you said earlier about queer representation in mainstream culture, and I thought, ‘It’s been a long time since I’ve seen Rent’.”

“P-Perfect,” Luka struggled to get out as the contact on his thigh made his body tingle.

“I don’t like this one,” Plagg grumbled. “They should just get real jobs and pay their rent like anyone else. It’s their own fault that they’re starving. It’s the result of their own choices.”

“Plagg,” Adrien sighed. “That’s not the point. The story is about love and forgiveness and alienation and human dignity and coming together to be something greater than you can be on your own. It’s a beautiful and compassionate depiction of people living on the edge of society.”

Plagg rolled his eyes. “It’s crass, and I bet at least half of the references fly over your innocent little head.”

Adrien’s face slipped into a disappointed pout.

“They could get jobs bagging groceries at the very least,” Plagg continued. “Obviously, these people aren’t even trying.”

“You ruin everything,” Adrien decreed, and Luka tried not to laugh.

Plagg shrugged, unconcerned. “That’s my job, Kitten.”

Luka pressed a kiss to the side of Adrien’s head. “Don’t mind him. He’s just old and crotchety.”

Adrien snorted in laughter, and black nail polish wound up on the side of his toe. “S-Sorry.”

“My fault.” Luka shrugged, cleaning it up before it could dry. “Movie time?”

“Movie time,” Adrien confirmed.

The movie started, and Luka divided his attention between the screen and Adrien’s nails. Adrien’s nails actually demanded more concentration than watching the movie in English, as Adrien had sensitive feet and would squirm, smearing the paint if Luka wasn’t careful.

“I’m making a note of how ticklish you are,” Luka snorted. “…and flexible. God. How can you bend your leg like that? I would pull something important.”

Adrien shrugged. “I mean, I’ve always been athletic, but…maybe it’s a cat thing?”

“It’s just a _you_ thing,” Plagg snickered. “Now stop flirting, the both of you, and shut up already. I like this song.”

Adrien quirked an eyebrow in bewilderment. “Didn’t you say you didn’t like this musical?”

“[The Tango Maureen](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=D0QfCIQgD94) is very catchy,” Plagg replied defensively.

“He has a point,” Luka chuckled, carefully removing the stencil from Adrien’s nail and blowing gently on the wet paint.

Once Luka finished the last one, Adrien carefully curled up beside him to snuggle through the rest of the movie.

“You’re going to get nail polish on my comforter,” Luka sighed into Adrien’s hair.

“No, I won’t,” Adrien grumbled. “I’m being careful.”

“Yes, you will,” Luka replied knowingly.

“…I’ll buy you a new comforter,” Adrien amended.

“Nah. Nail polish smudges will only improve this one. It’ll be a tangible memory.”

“Will you two shut up?” Plagg sighed. “This is a pivotal scene.”

“I thought you didn’t care,” Adrien snickered.

“You thought right,” Plagg affirmed impassively.

“We should sing along to annoy him,” Adrien suggested.

“You’ll be my king, and I’ll be your castle,” Luka complied, dropping it down an octave.

“No, you’ll be my queen, and I’ll be your moat,” Adrien completed with a cackle of amusement.

“I hate you both,” Plagg groused.

“There’s a thing of cheddar in the fridge, if you want it, Plagg,” Luka offered as a sign of peace.

“I hate you less now, snake-boy.” Without another word, Plagg retreated for a snack, and Adrien and Luka went back to snuggling.

About half an hour later during the [I’ll Cover You Reprise](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Fi9srqFqCFo), Adrien started to cry, creating an impressive wet blotch on Luka’s t-shirt.

“Sorry. If I had known you were actually going to cry, I would have had the tissues ready,” Luka muttered, sitting them both up so that he could see what he was doing to brush the tears from Adrien’s eyes.

Plagg flew over to the desk and brought back the box of tissues. “He’s going to cry again at the end. Spoiler alert.”

“Y-You told me to pick a movie that m-m-made me ugly—cry!” Adrien accused. “This is what you get.”

Luka snorted, handing Adrien a wad of tissues and then dabbing carefully at Adrien’s face with a tissue of his own. “This is you ugly, P5?”

“Hush,” Adrien pouted. “Angel is dead, and it’s tragic, and I just wish I had an ounce of the love she and Collins did!”

“Oh, My Angel,” Luka sighed, ruffling Adrien’s hair.

Adrien’s eyes slipped closed, and he leaned into the touch.

“Shh,” Luka cooed, pulling Adrien back into his arms and down onto the bed. “Come here. No need for tears. I’ve got you.”

Adrien melted against Luka’s chest, beginning to purr softly in time to Luka’s heartbeat. Adrien let himself entertain ideas of a future where nothing was complicated and snuggling like that was normal.

True to form, Adrien cried again at the end.

“This musical is dumb,” Plagg decreed. “I Should Tell You is going to be stuck in my head for at least a week now.”

“Mine too,” Luka sighed, petting Adrien’s hair.

Plagg eyed his chosen with a tender expression for an instant but then covered it up as he griped, “No matter how many times he’s seen this, he still cries.”

“It’s cute,” Luka whispered adoringly.

“It’s because I’m grateful to be alive and healthy and rich,” Adrien sniffled, lifting his head to glare at Plagg.

Plagg raised his hands in surrender.

“I like this musical,” Adrien muttered back down into Luka’s collarbone.

“There are things I like about it,” Luka agreed. “I think my favourite part is when Roger realizes that in single-mindedly pursuing his ‘one song’ to leave behind him after he dies, he’s missing what’s truly important—the woman he loves—and when he understands that she’s the only thing that matters, the music comes to him.”

Adrien slowly looked up again. “…Do you ever feel the pressure to make a song that leaves a mark on history?” he wondered. “I would have thought that you’d be able to identify with Roger.”

Luka shook his head. “My music comes from my experiences with other people. It’s about the people I love and for the people I love. If my music touches the hearts of people like you and Marinette, I don’t need the world to remember me after I’m gone. Being famous and popular would be nice, but there are more important things in my life.”

“Oh,” Adrien whispered and then wondered if Luka could feel Adrien’s heart beating out of his chest against Luka’s skin. “I…I’m important…? To you, I mean,” Adrien spluttered. “I mean, I knew I…but I thought that your music was the most important thing, and I know you’re in love with Marinette, but—” Adrien broke off with a laugh. “—Sorry. I don’t know what I’m saying. I’m just surprised because I knew how important you were to me, but I didn’t realize that I could possibly be…”

Adrien pushed himself up to look down at Luka and study his face. “Lately, you’ve been saying ‘you and Marinette’, grouping us together. I know how important Marinette is to you. …Am I that important too?”

Adrien held his breath, trembling slightly.

Suddenly Luka knew. _This_ was the moment. He had to come clean. Maybe Adrien was still questioning himself and what he wanted. That was fine. Luka would give him time, but, right now, it was imperative that that boy knew what exactly he meant to Luka, how special and beloved he was.

Luka sat up, his hands settling on Adrien’s waist, a thumb stroking gently at Adrien’s hip.

Adrien subconsciously leaned in, eyes searching Luka’s.

“Adrien,” Luka whispered without hesitation. “I need to tell you. I can’t hold this in any longer, so I’m sorry I’m doing this now and here instead of in some garden or up on deck under the stars, but…you need to know. Hiding it has been killing me, so I’m just going to rip off the bandage and say it. It’s okay if you don’t have an answer right now. It’s okay if you can’t say anything back. It’s okay if we’re just friends for the rest of our lives because your friendship is a precious gift that I treasure. You are beyond value to me. Okay? Just like _this_. Exactly as you are right now.”

Luka’s hand slid up to Adrien’s cheek.

Adrien’s breath hitched, and his hand went to rest on top of Luka’s.

Adrien just barely followed what was going on. Inside his chest, fear and hope and panic and joy and utter confusion chased one another like planets hurtling around the sun. He had no idea what Luka was about to say. (A part of him wished. A part of him dreaded.) He had no idea what he was going to say in return, if he’d be able to say anything at all.

“Adrien,” Luka continued, blue eyes boring into green with such an intensity yet with such tenderness. “You are _my_ perfect fifth, and I am so—”

The cabin door slammed open, and Rose rushed in, wild-eyed and breathless.

Both boys gave a start.

“Rose,” Luka growled, “I swear to God, this had better be important, or—”

“—Your father is here!” she gasped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOW WITH ART! Mireille was wonderful enough to do a cute chibi drawing of part of the P.S. I Love You scene. Find it here on Tumblr: https://mireilletan.tumblr.com/post/188844049120/mikauzoran-heres-the-other-pair-of-chibis
> 
> Confession: I don't like Rent. *Ducks for cover* Please don't stone me. Honestly, it's too vulgar for my taste. I can appreciate it as an artistic work, and I think it speaks to a deeper human truth, and it is a compassionate portrayal of the characters, so I think that it's an objectively good musical, but, subjectively, I don't personally care for it. Some of the songs are catchy, though. ^.^ I actually watched a live Broadway recording of Rent just so I could accurately depict two people watching Rent for this chapter. Two and a half hours of my life doing research for my writing. XD
> 
> Fun story: As I've mentioned before, I don't drink, and I have no personal knowledge of alcoholic beverages, so whenever I have characters drinking anything, I have to do research. P.S. I Love You is a brilliant piece of serendipity that I stumbled across. In San Francisco on Pier 39 there's a shop on the right-hand side that sells posters not far from the hat shop and the carousel. Whenever I go somewhere, I always buy a piece of art to take back, so I was browsing in that shop when I came across a poster detailing how to mix twenty or so different drinks. That's where I stumbled across P.S. I Love You which I had never heard of before. If you're ever in San Francisco, check out the shop and think, "This is where Mikau came up with that scene".
> 
> I have ideas about which Miraculouses Rose and Juleka will get. In the future, canon will either prove me a prophet or a fool. ^.^
> 
> Just as a reminder (though I don't think I've mentioned it in this particular story), Luka is studying music and Russian literature in uni, so that's what's up with the brief mentions of Dostoyevsky and The Crocodile here.
> 
> But, anyway. Thoughts on the chapter? Did you have a favourite part? What part did you like least? What do you think of the Rose-Adrien-Luka dynamics? I'm having a lot more fun with Rose than I had anticipated. ^.^
> 
> Any questions? Thanks for reading guys. I will attempt to have another chapter ready for next Friday, 09/27/2019.
> 
> References:  
Perfect Fifth: https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Perfect_fifth  
Scale Nail Art: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6P-tO4VHlNw  
Dostoyevsky The Crocodile: https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Crocodile_(short_story)  
Rent Tango Maureen: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=D0QfCIQgD94  
Rent I’ll Cover You: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CUY_st9c-QA  
Rent I’ll Cover You Reprise: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Fi9srqFqCFo


	3. Severed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel and Adrien each try to make the other see reason.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi there everyone! Happy Friday. It's so nice to see you again. Sorry it took longer than anticipated to get this chapter out. I had a really awesome week last week where I actually got enough sleep and exercised and did yoga and meditated. When I'm in good mental and physical health, my writing output tends to slow down. It was a really healthy week. Then I wrote chapters three and four over the weekend. ^.^; So, yeah. That being said, I have the draft of four done. It needs to be heavily edited, but I should have that for you next Friday, 10/18/2019.
> 
> Before we get started, I want to extend a huge thank you to everyone who commented on the last chapter and everyone who left kudos and bookmarked the story. I always appreciate the feedback and support. I hope you enjoy today's chapter!

“Your father,” Rose repeated, looking frantic. “He’s here!”

Luka’s heart plummeted.

Fear, anger, and hurt welled up within his chest, rising to his throat and choking him.

“M-My father?” Luka breathed, fingers on Adrien’s hip tightening.

Alarm flared on Rose’s face. She shook her head and waved her arms. “No! No, no, no. Gosh, I’m so sorry! No. No. Not _your_ father, Luc. Adrien’s. Monsieur Agreste is here. The Capitaine is holding him off, but they’re shouting at each other, and someone’s going to get akumatized—I just know it—so you have to come right away!”

“My father?” Adrien’s mouth fell open, his eyes going wide. “But how? How did he find me? I’m always super careful when I sneak out, and I leave behind everything with a tracker in it.”

He jumped down off the bed and pulled on his socks and shoes hurriedly, fumbling.

“And he left the house to come get me?” That was the most surprising thing.

Plagg, who had phased through the bed when Rose barreled in, came up through the floor, up Adrien’s leg, to rest in his usual spot in Adrien’s left shoulder.

Adrien froze, realizing, “God, he’s going to be furious.”

Luka put a hand at the small of Adrien’s back. “I’ve got you, Angel.”

Adrien groaned, leaning on Luka. “He’s going to ground me until I’m thirty. He’s going to take me out of school. He’s going to—”

“—Hey.” Luka cupped Adrien’s cheek in his hand.

Adrien looked up, eyes finally focusing.

“I’ve got you,” Luka promised.

Adrien held Luka’s gaze and breathed, nodding.

Luka pressed a quick kiss to Adrien’s forehead. “Let’s go.”

The shouting was audible in the main cabin even before they ascended the stairs to the deck.

“—a mind to legally adopt him!” Anarka shrieked, but then her words were lost as Gabriel Agreste began to talk over her, threatening lawsuits and ruination.

“—how you manage to simultaneously abuse him while thoroughly neglecting him!” Anarka snapped in the brief lull in Gabriel’s tirade.

“You will not tell me how to raise my child,” Gabriel seethed in return as Anarka took a breath, cold fury making his words burn like an Antarctic winter night.

Adrien was disappointed to see that his father had not seen fit to show up in person after all. Nathalie was standing on the gangplank holding the tablet which projected Gabriel’s disembodied head.

“…especially when I fail to see how you’ve done any better with your two hooligans,” Gabriel snorted in derision.

“H-Hooligans?!” Anarka spit.

“Father!” Adrien cut in, hoping to end the conflict before it escalated to akumatization as Rose feared. “Please stop. The Couffaines have been extremely good to me. Please don’t cause trouble for them like this. Take it out on me.”

Nathalie turned the tablet to face Adrien, giving him a contrite look, shaking her head and mouthing, “I am so sorry”.

Adrien smiled weakly. It helped to know that Nathalie and Gabriel were not united in their opinions of the situation.

“Adrien Émile Agreste,” Gabriel intoned sharply. “I have much to say to you, Young Man. Come. We’re going home.”

Anarka whirled to face Adrien, fire in her eyes. “You don’t have to go with him. Just ask for sanctuary here, and it’s yours. You can stay with us; just say the word.”

Adrien’s heart constricted. He felt so warm at her words.

With a luminescent smile of gratitude, Adrien shook his head. “You have no idea how much it means to me that you would offer, Capitaine…but I can’t. I have to go home and work things out with my family. But thank you.”

Anarka nodded stiffly, still bristling from Gabriel’s barrage of insults. “You just let me know when you change your mind,” she sighed, coming down from the gangplank to give Adrien a bear hug.

Adrien returned the embrace with interest.

Rose was next, flinging herself onto Adrien and squeezing him for all she was worth.

“Come back soon,” she whispered. “We’ll be waiting for you.”

“I will,” he promised, kissing the top of her head.

Juleka came up and offered her hand.

Adrien took it, and Juleka pulled him in to clap him on the back with her other hand.

“Don’t let the bastard grind you down,” she mumbled in a voice only slightly quieter than her normal one.

He gave her hand a squeeze. “Thank you.”

She released him with a resolute nod.

He turned to Luka who was doing his level best not to look as panicked as he felt.

Wordlessly, Adrien slipped his arms around him, hands slowly running up and down Luka’s back, trying to offer some semblance of comfort.

“Adrien. Let’s go,” Gabriel ordered tersely from his tablet prison.

Adrien ignored his father in favor of a few more seconds with Luka pressed to his chest.

His lips brushed Luka’s ear. “I’ll be back in a couple hours. After he goes to bed and thinks I’ve done the same, I’ll be back.”

“I’ll be waiting,” Luka mumbled, voice thick with the fear he was trying not to show.

Adrien pulled back to cup Luka’s cheek and gaze into his eyes. “It’s going to be fine.”

“Shouldn’t I be the one reassuring you?” Luka snickered. “You’re the one about to go off to battle, after all.”

“It’ll be fine.” Adrien shrugged, grinning and hoping that Luka couldn’t see his terror and dread.

“Adrien!” Gabriel called once more like a dog owner trying to regain control over an unruly pet. “Come!”

Adrien disregarded his father, dropping his hand to Luka’s shoulder and placing a lingering kiss on Luka’s cheek.

Luka’s heart fluttered in his chest, skin melting at Adrien’s touch. He gasped softly at the intimacy a step beyond what was normal between them. Typically, Luka was the one to kiss cheeks and the top and sides of Adrien’s head. Adrien would nuzzle, but he didn’t give many kisses. Something like this was…

Adrien stepped back, making to move away and go with his father.

Luka caught his hand, pulling Adrien back in to rest his forehead and nose against Adrien’s. “Please,” he begged breathlessly. “Don’t go.”

“Adrien!” Gabriel barked.

“Give them a minute, Gabriel,” Nathalie interceded.

“I will not. What if someone _sees_ them?! Adrien!”

“I have to,” Adrien whispered ruefully. “But I’ll be back.”

“Don’t go with him. He’ll terrify you out of it. Stay. Adrien, stand up for yourself and stay.”

Adrien pulled away, smiling reassuringly as he spirited Luka’s hand up to his lips and kissed it gently. “I’ll see you in a few hours.”

Luka couldn’t muster up a smile in return. He only nodded and let go. “Come back to me.”

Adrien winked. “Like a boomerang.” He turned to go.

Nathalie did not say anything during the car ride. It wasn’t that she didn’t want to. She simply didn’t know where to start. “You’re in love with him” seemed like a pointless, obvious observation to make, and assuring him that things would work out and be okay was a bold-faced lie. 

So Nathalie didn’t say anything beyond, “I’m sorry, Adrien”.

Adrien nodded, thanked her half-heartedly, and fell silent.

As expected, Gabriel Agreste was looming at the top of the stairs when they got home.

“Father,” Adrien greeted neutrally, awaiting the storm of fire and brimstone.

“You are grounded,” Gabriel informed coolly, his even tone belying his inner fury. “You are not to set foot outside of this house unless it is for an approved event. You are grounded indefinitely.”

Adrien nodded penitently. “I understand. I’m sorry for sneaking out, Father.”

Gabriel continued, taking no notice of Adrien’s reply. “You are never to see Luka Couffaine again. You are to cease all communication.”

Adrien’s jaw dropped. “What?”

“You heard me. You will never see him again. You will never speak to him again,” Gabriel superciliously decreed.

Nathalie frowned. “Gabriel, may I—”

“—No. Stay out of this Nathalie,” Gabriel growled in warning. “This is necessary.”

“No,” Adrien replied flatly.

Gabriel snorted. “No? What do you mean ‘no’? I’m telling you that this is what is going to happen.”

“And I’m telling you it’s not,” Adrien snorted, fire finally starting to burn in his veins. “There is nothing you can do to keep me away from him short of killing me.”

“…Come to my office,” Gabriel dictated, descending the stairs and walking past Adrien without sparing him a glance.

Adrien followed, head held high, fists clenched.

Gabriel pushed the door open and strode into the atelier, going around to the far side of the glass table in the middle of the room.

Adrien took the other side of the table closest to the door. He folded his arms across his chest and gave Gabriel a defiant look. “I’m serious.”

“As am I.” Gabriel let out a longsuffering sigh, pinching the bridge of his nose. “Adrien. I know how you are with your fairytales and your Romanticism, but I’m telling you right now that this is not some nineteenth century romance novel of which you are the heroine. You are not Juliet, Adrien. Monsieur Couffaine is not Romeo.”

Adrien’s brow slowly scrunched up in confusion. “Sorry. What?”

Gabriel shook his head, setting his palms down on the table to lean forward and look Adrien in the eye. “Look. I know you probably imagine yourself in love with Monsieur Couffaine, but—”

Adrien gave a start, his whole body jostling. “W-What?! No. Father, it’s not like that. Luka and I are just friends.”

Gabriel rolled his eyes, gazing at his son in complete disbelief. “Adrien, I am old, not stupid. Anyone with eyes can see that you’re infatuated with him and he with you.”

Suddenly the atelier was too hot, and Adrien was finding it hard to breathe. Panic was setting in. He shook his head. It took longer than normal for the denial to come. “It’s…not like that.”

Gabriel laughed, a sharp mocking bark. “Fine. Insult my intelligence but explain this.” He reached for the manila folder lying on the table between them, turned it to face Adrien, and opened it.

Adrien stared at the surreptitious photo of himself and Luka on top of a thick stack of papers. They had been at a café the week before with two of Luka’s friends from the Russian Literature program at his university. Luka and Adrien sat hip to hip with Adrien’s arm resting along the back of Luka’s chair. The look on Adrien’s face read as completely absorbed in whatever Luka had been saying about Pushkin and his influence on Russian composers…completely absorbed in _Luka_. Even Adrien had to admit that his expression looked lovesick. Not pictured was Luka’s hand stroking the inside of Adrien’s knee under the table.

“Well?” Gabriel challenged. “Explain.”

“How did you get this?” Adrien mumbled, dodging the question.

“A fan recognized you and took the picture. It generated enough interest on social media that our team took notice and called it to my attention. Your fans are speculating that you’re seeing this young man. It’s like the scandal we had last year when they started theorizing that you were romantically involved with Monsieur Lahiffe.”

Adrien winced, stepping forward to flip through the printouts. There were dozens of them, going back months.

“I instructed our team to figure out how long this had been going on, and, low and behold, I discovered that my son has been sneaking out with his lover for the past six months,” Gabriel growled softly, bottling up his rage.

“He’s not my lover,” Adrien insisted. “This is all a misunderstanding.”

Gabriel scoffed once more. “Adrien, I saw you interacting with him not half an hour ago. Friends don’t hang on one another like that. Friends don’t kiss each other’s cheeks and embrace like that. If the candid photos taken by various fans over the past six months are all misunderstandings, what was the behavior I witnessed when I came to get you after I found you missing tonight?”

Adrien shook his head in a daze. “It’s _all_ a misunderstanding. Luka and I are just close. It’s like with Nino…only more. It’s not…like _that_.”

Unimpressed, Gabriel flipped to the back of the file folder. “Then explain these.”

Adrien stared in horror at page after page of entire text conversations he’d had with Luka. “…How…? How did you get this? This is private. This is an invasion of privacy. You can’t just go through someone’s phone records like this. This is—”

“—Who _really_ owns your phone, Adrien?” Gabriel challenged coldly. “Who pays the bill?”

Adrien’s stomach sank. He felt clammy and sick.

“That’s right. _I_ do. Imagine my shock to learn that you’ve been texting this boy night and day for months under my nose. You’re supposed to inform our team before you start dating someone so they can perform the necessary background checks. We agreed upon this, Adrien. I thought I was being more than fair agreeing to let you date at your own discretion within those parameters, but—”

“—I’m not dating Luka!” Adrien shouted, exhausted and starting to feel mentally frayed.

Gabriel shook his head. “Then explain your behavior. He texts you late into the night. You text him good morning. You send each other heart emojis. You call each other pet names,” Gabriel snorted in derision. “All of your ‘Orpheus’ and his ‘Angel’ and ‘Perfect Fifth’…. And you two flirt, Adrien. I’m old, but I can still recognize flirting. The suggestive comments you send one another…” Gabriel’s lip curled. “I don’t care how liberal this world has gotten, Adrien, friends don’t have sex with one another. Now, this is abominable, and it will stop.”

Adrien shook his head helplessly, each and every argument dying on his tongue. “…We’re not sleeping together. Not like you mean. We just cuddle. That’s all. I’ve never even kissed him. I…”

Adrien stopped and frowned down at the stack of evidence piled up against him. He shuffled through the pictures, leafed through the text logs, studied the handwritten notes that the analysts on “their team” had added.

Suddenly, Adrien could see it. 

Luka was his boyfriend. 

They’d never talked about it. They’d never confirmed the label, but…they were unofficially dating, weren’t they? What did Luka think about this? Did Luka know, or was Luka just as in the dark as Adrien?

Adrien dropped the file folder and sank to the magenta bench behind him that wrapped around the table. Adrien cradled his head in his hands. He felt dizzy.

“Adrien?!” Gabriel rushed around the table to his son’s side but then just stood there, unsure of what to do.

Adrien gazed up at his father, horror flooding his own face yet again. “I’m dating Luka, aren’t I? How can you be dating someone and not know for five months? How can you…? I’m straight. I thought I was straight. I don’t sleep with other guys. I don’t have any interest in sleeping with him. …Can you be in a relationship with someone and not want to sleep with them? Isn’t that part of being in a relationship? I don’t… I’m really confused…. I didn’t think…”

Powerlessly, Adrien looked to his father, eyes pleading for aid. “Help?” he whispered.

A feeling of panic overtook Gabriel. He’d expected to spend the evening breaking his son up with this reputation-ruining bad influence. He’d expected shouting and harsh words that would later be regretted. He expected threats on both sides. He’d been prepared for resistance but eventual submission. He had not anticipated ardent denials flowing into revelations about sexual orientations. He was not prepared to walk Adrien through this. He was not ready or willing.

He had suspected that his son might be homosexual two years prior when Adrien showed no interest in women beyond idolizing Ladybug and a platonic fondness for Marinette Dupain-Cheng. This was coupled with Adrien’s unusually clingy behavior with Nino Lahiffe. Gabriel had assumed that Adrien knew about his orientation and was appropriately keeping his mouth shut while occasionally going on dates with _suitable_ partners for the sake of appearances.

Therefore, this tryst with Luka Couffaine had been a blow. This realization that Adrien hadn’t known about his relationship or feelings had Gabriel completely blindsided. He was tempted to call in Nathalie because Gabriel was utterly out of his depth.

Then a thought occurred to him: if Adrien wasn’t certain of where he stood with Luka Couffaine, Gabriel could intervene and guide Adrien to conclusions that suited Adrien and Gabriel’s best interests.

Gabriel carefully lowered himself onto the magenta seat next to his son, resting a hand on Adrien’s knee and assuming his most charming, cajoling, Papillon tone of voice.

“Oh, Adrien…” he crooned. “No…. I’m so sorry, Son. No, this is all a mistake.”

Adrien blinked, still wide-eyed and terrified. “A…mistake?” he echoed as if he didn’t understand the word used in that context.

Gabriel nodded, patting Adrien’s knee. “You can’t be in a relationship without knowing it.” He laughed softly but nonjudgmentally as if the idea were silly and adorable. “Relationships are like contracts. Both parties have to talk about the terms and conditions and then agree. So, you see, you can’t be dating Monsieur Couffaine unless you two have both agreed that you are dating.”

“O-Oh.” Adrien blinked, a bit of the fear fading from his eyes. “So…I’m not dating Luka. It’s…all just a misunderstanding?”

Gabriel kept nodding. “Yes. A misunderstanding. I’m very sorry for putting you through this, Adrien. It’s clear to me now that you and Monsieur Couffaine are not romantically involved…that you two are just friends. That you two are just very close…like you and Monsieur Lahiffe. Right?”

Slowly, Adrien began to nod. “Right.”

“Besides, you’re heterosexual,” Gabriel tentatively continued. “Right?”

Adrien hesitated, remembering the conversation he’d had with Rose earlier that evening about the possibility of being biromantic. “I…I don’t…”

“You don’t sleep with other men, right?” Gabriel prompted. “You have no interest in sleeping with other men?”

Adrien shook his head with more certainty. “No, I don’t.”

“Then there’s no question about it,” Gabriel decreed, closing further discussion.

“Okay…so…” Adrien swallowed hard. “So…if this is all a misunderstanding…then…it’s okay for me to be friends with Luka still?” He held his breath.

Gabriel’s expression hardened. “Adrien, I realize that this is difficult for you and that you don’t understand the bigger picture, but please just listen to me.”

Adrien’s face fell. “I’ll listen to you, but then you have to listen to me.”

Gabriel nodded with no intention of following through. “Adrien, you remember the scandal last year with Monsieur Lahiffe?”

Adrien sighed, nodding reluctantly.

How could he forget? Candid pictures of Adrien and Nino horsing around had been taken out of context. Nips on ears, kisses on cheeks, and arms slung around waists and shoulders were blown out of proportion. Camera angles made interactions look like something they weren’t. The media had hounded Nino, invading his and his family’s privacy. Nino had done his best not to let it show in front of Adrien, but the strain it had put on the relationship… Nino had sworn that he would be friends with Adrien no matter what, but…Adrien had been afraid. They’d had to see less of each other until the press and Adrien’s fans calmed down…until the death threats stopped coming to Nino’s house.

Adrien felt sick all over again just remembering it.

“One of the only things that saved us was that Monsieur Lahiffe had been in a serious, long-term relationship with Miss Césaire for several years already at that point. The fact that that fact was well-known played a major role in rebuilding your reputation…as well as you publicly announcing that you were in a relationship with…what was that actress’s name?”

“Khadija,” Adrien sighed. “I think I still owe her for saving my neck.”

Gabriel nodded. “Perhaps she’ll agree to pretend to date you again so that we can dispel these rumors about you and Monsieur Couffaine before they can take hold.”

Adrien winced. “It’s not _that_ serious, is it? I mean…couldn’t I just lay low when I hang out with Luka for a while? We can hang around the houseboat instead of going out places. I’ll just…not go to his concerts for a while and not spend time with him and his university friends or bandmates until things settle down. I’m sure it’ll be fine. We don’t really have to do something drastic, do we?”

Gabriel shook his head sadly, his expression shutting down the lines of communication. “I’m afraid this situation is more serious than the one with Monsieur Lahiffe. Adrien…” Gabriel took a deep breath and then let it out slowly. “Monsieur Couffaine is a known _homosexual_.”

Adrien blinked in astonishment at the way the word sounded dirty when Gabriel said it.

“Actually,” Adrien corrected, feeling defensive all of the sudden. “Luka is bi.”

Gabriel stared at his son in confusion. “What?”

Adrien squirmed on the bench next to his father. “Luka is bisexual. He likes both boys and girls, and he’s had about as many girlfriends as he’s had boyfriends, so…he’s not a ‘homosexual’.”

“Well, then.” Gabriel cleared his throat. “In that case, I’m even more relieved to hear that you’re not romantically involved with him.”

Adrien frowned, confusion mounting. “Why is that?”

“If he is attracted to women, he’d only end up breaking your heart,” Gabriel explained. “Nowadays people pretend to be open-minded and accepting, but homosexual couples still face insurmountable amounts of discrimination and prejudice. Why would Monsieur Couffaine choose to endure all of that for you when he could be just as happy settling down with a woman?”

Adrien’s heart clenched. No response was forthcoming. What Gabriel was saying made sense.

Gabriel continued, “If he succeeds as a musician, he’ll be in the public eye and will be subject to a harsher level of scrutiny. Being with you would only multiply his exposure and bring the wrath of your fans down upon him. Perhaps he’d be interested in using your fame to boost his own popularity for the sake of his career, but why else would he choose to be with you when he could marry a nice woman and live a normal life instead?”

Adrien heard, “why would Luka choose you over Marinette”, and his mouth went dry. He didn’t have an answer. He wanted to respond, to retort that Luka loved him and would never just use him to bolster his career. He wanted to argue that Luka cared for Adrien, cared about him, and would never abandon him just because other people were bigoted and unkind.

…Only…Adrien didn’t know that for sure. 

He’d been certain before the scandal with Nino that their friendship was unassailable, but then their bond had been tested, pushed to the limit, and Adrien had been horrified to find that it had almost broken. He and Nino had been friends for a little over two years at that point. If Luka started receiving death threats from Adrien’s fans now…would the five months Luka and Adrien had been friends stand the test? Adrien feared not. Adrien suspected Luka would gently, reluctantly, but definitely inform Adrien that Luka couldn’t have his family put at risk. Luka would break things off. Adrien had no reason to believe that Luka would pick Adrien over anyone. Adrien was just a mess of problems, insecurities, and baggage. He brought nothing to his friendship with Luka. He gave Luka nothing. Adrien only took. Gabriel was right. Adrien wasn’t worth choosing. Luka would break Adrien’s heart if Adrien ever let his feelings for Luka pass the friendship stage.

“That’s all that I’m saying,” Gabriel continued to drip poison into Adrien’s ears. “I wouldn’t want him to hurt you. You get so attached, Adrien. I’m glad you’re not involved with him.”

Adrien nodded automatically, eyes unfocused.

“But, Adrien, we need to perform damage control on this,” Gabriel reasoned. “We need to act quickly before this gets out of hand. Due to Monsieur Couffaine’s unscrupulous dating history, we won’t get out of this as easily as we did last time. You need to break off all contact immediately. We’ll need to distract the public with a new piece of gossip. Perhaps a few very public dates with a handful of women. There are always singers and actresses and models trying to claw their way up on someone else’s coattails. We could make an arrangement with two or three of them to make it look like you’re seeing them behind one another’s backs. I’d rather clean up an infidelity scandal of my own devising than be stuck with accusations of homosexuality. People will forgive you for being a playboy—boys will be boys and all that—however, we may not recover from a second homosexuality scandal.”

Adrien shifted uneasily. He hated these stupid arrangements with female models and actresses. The dates were always so awkward and uncomfortable. They made Adrien feel dirty, like he was doing something wrong.

“Whatever you think is best, Father…but can’t I keep seeing Luka? Discretely?” He risked a glance up at Gabriel.

Gabriel shook his head, pleading, “Adrien, think of your future.”

“I am,” Adrien laughed bitterly. “I’m thinking of my future without Luka, and it feels like it has a gaping void in the center of it.”

Gabriel’s eyebrows pinched together, creating a minefield of well-worn frown lines on his forehead.

“I listened to you,” Adrien reminded, gaining momentum. “Now you have to listen to me. Father, I understand your concerns, and I will do whatever you think is necessary to protect the reputation of your company, but I will not sacrifice my friendship with Luka. You have no idea what he means to me. I love him, Father—not in a romantic sense, but…I love him,” Adrien pleaded. “He’s…” Adrien considered, searching the ether for the words to encapsulate everything that Luka Couffaine was. “…whatever I need him to be whenever I need him. And I _do_ need him in my life.”

Gabriel opened his mouth to speak, but Adrien ignored the disgust on his father’s face and pressed forward. “I can’t imagine life without him. I can’t imagine…giving up what I’ve found with him these past five months.”

Adrien smiled, looking down and rubbing at the back of his neck. “It’s crazy how much someone can come to mean to you in such a short amount of time, and I’m sure I’m not even conveying it right. You probably have no idea what I mean, but…”

Adrien looked back up, and Gabriel knew exactly what Adrien meant. Gabriel had fallen in love twice himself. He could relate to how Adrien was feeling.

“Father, Luka’s friendship is too precious to let go of. I’d do anything to keep it. If Luka pushed me away himself, that would be one thing, but I won’t be the one to let go. I’m sorry. I don’t want to disobey you. I don’t want to cut ties or break things between us, but…if I have to go behind your back and lie and sneak out…that’s what I’m going to do. I’m sorry,” Adrien repeated with contrition overflowing in his eyes. “I’d much rather have your blessing, but I was completely serious when I said that you would have to kill me to keep me away from Luka.”

With a snort of dissatisfaction, Gabriel got up and climbed the steps to the dais, beginning to pace in front of his work podium. “This is unacceptable,” he muttered.

“I know. I’m sorry,” Adrien offered lamely. “Would you rather I pretend to bow to your every order and then secretly see Luka behind your back? I’d rather just be honest with you, Father. I don’t like lying.”

“I’d rather you do what I say and stop seeing that Couffaine boy entirely,” Gabriel snapped, feeling like he was losing control of the situation.

“Yeah, well…that’s not going to happen, so let’s come up with a compromise,” Adrien suggested miserably.

“No,” Gabriel growled low in his throat. “You will not see him again.”

“I’m turning around and seeing him again in two hours,” Adrien snorted defiantly, remembering the way Luka had begged Adrien to come back to him, the look in Luka’s eyes. It gave Adrien the courage he needed to stand up to his father. Doing it for himself was impossible, but, for Luka…Adrien felt like he could face anything. “So we should probably just work out a compromise that we both can live with. It’s getting late, and I don’t want to keep Luka waiting.”

Gabriel snarled, pointing an accusing finger at Adrien. “He is a bad influence! His whole family! Bad influences!”

Adrien shook his head. “Maybe you don’t approve of their lifestyle, Father, but they’re good people. Anarka, Juleka, Rose, and Luka have been so good to me. They’ve helped me more than you can know. Father, I know you don’t approve of talking about feelings, and I know you think I’m emotional and weak, but the Couffaines make me feel better about myself. They help me to _be_ better.”

Adrien left out the part where they made him feel loved and accepted and valid and good enough. He knew Gabriel would only scoff and dismiss it all, and Adrien couldn’t take it. What the Couffaine family had done had saved Adrien’s life, and Adrien couldn’t bear to have Gabriel wave that away like it was nothing.

“Luka is teaching me meditation and guitar, and I feel like my piano playing has improved just from talking about music theory with him. Rose is teaching me to cook, and Juleka is helping me with techniques for managing anxiety—don’t make that face. It’s a real thing, Father,” Adrien sighed, regretting bringing it up.

“And Anarka may be unconventional, but she’s had a really interesting life. She’s a good listener, and she gives excellent advice…and I don’t have to schedule an appointment weeks in advance when I want to talk to her,” Adrien added with a touch of resentment. “Maybe you don’t approve of them, but they’ve been a good influence on me. They’ve made a difference in my life, and I love them as if they really were my family.”

Gabriel’s face was so red, he looked like he was about to burst a capillary. He inhaled slowly. “Adrien, this is unacceptable. I cannot, in good conscience, allow you to carry on in the company of these people.”

“Name one concrete reason why not,” Adrien challenged half-heartedly, feeling sad and tired.

“You’re underage and they allow you to drink. It’s illegal,” Gabriel riposted petulantly.

Adrien rolled his eyes. “You let me have wine at dinner parties. Besides, there are rules. Luka only lets me have one drink, and he never gives me anything strong. He let me get drunk a grand total of once five months ago when I ran away after you and I had that fight on the anniversary of Maman’s disappearance. He stayed by my side and took care of me the whole time so that I didn’t get hurt or do anything stupid. Luka is fiercely protective of me; he wouldn’t let anything bad happen. It’s not like I’m out drinking to excess and landing myself on the front of the gossip rags. Luka’s incredibly, annoyingly responsible about letting me drink.”

Gabriel pursed his lips. “Fine. How about this: Did you know that your Luka is a criminal? Our team uncovered the fact that he was arrested for assault several months ago. I would be remiss to allow my son to fraternize with such a violent—”

“—You’re taking it completely out of context!” Adrien snapped, launching to his feet, fists balled. “Some drunk politician’s son was harassing his little sister. You should have seen the bruise he left on Rose’s arm. Luka just put his hand on the guy’s shoulder, and the politician’s son punched him. Luka and Rose were the ones who were assaulted. The police only arrested Luka because of the other guy’s father. Besides, the charges were dropped.”

Gabriel raised an eyebrow. “Is that what he told you happened?”

“That’s what Rose and Juleka told me when they called, frantic, at two in the morning,” Adrien growled, remembering the shot of adrenaline that had flown through his body, jolting him awake when Juleka and Rose’s words had registered. “Chloé was hell to get out of bed, and I had to grovel to get her to intervene.”

Adrien left out the bit where he snuck out to go to the police station to make sure Luka got home and then stayed the rest of the night, treating Luka’s black eye and snuggling.

“Fine,” Gabriel grumbled. “Obviously, you’re not going to see reason.”

Adrien shrugged. “I’m afraid not. Nothing you can say will make me want to stop being friends with Luka, Father.”

Gabriel stared down his son, taking note of the defiance, the resolve on Adrien’s face. His son was in love, and Gabriel had no choice but to crush Adrien’s spirit. He had to. For Adrien’s sake. For the sake of his son’s reputation, for the sake of Adrien’s future.

“You leave me no choice, Adrien,” Gabriel sighed. “I’m giving you an ultimatum: never see Luka Couffaine again, or I will make him rue the day you walked into his life.”

Adrien blinked uncomprehendingly. “What? How? What do you mean?”

“I will make him despise you,” Gabriel clarified. “I will sour and blacken every memory he has of you. I will turn whatever feelings he harbors for you to pure hatred.” 

“That’s…not possible,” Adrien squeaked, heart and airway constricting. “Luka could never hate me. He—He cares about me.”

“Love” was what Adrien wanted to say, but he didn’t have the courage to lay claim to the word.

Gabriel shook his head gravely. “Will he care about you when there’s a problem with his university’s financial aid? How about when no venue will hire any band with him in it? When no record label will sign him? When there are problems with the docking permit for his family’s houseboat? When his sister is blocked at every turn from fulfilling her dream of becoming a model? I’m a powerful man, Adrien,” Gabriel reminded, face blank and cold, matter-of-fact and free from malice. “I have money, contacts, resources. I can ruin Luka Couffaine and everyone he loves. I can ruin him as easily as I can blink an eye, and I will do so if you make me. I’m giving you the choice: break things off, or I will do it for you.”

Adrien stared in horror at his father. He felt like his heart was crumbling. He had no doubt that Gabriel could and would destroy Luka and the Couffaines. He didn’t know if Luka would hold it against Adrien like Gabriel said, if Luka really would come to resent and hate Adrien for Gabriel’s actions, but…Adrien couldn’t take that risk. Adrien couldn’t selfishly insist on keeping Luka in his life when the cost would be Luka’s dreams, his career, his happiness. Luka was incredibly talented. Adrien couldn’t let his father deprive the world of Luka’s gifts. Adrien had to remove himself from the picture. Gabriel was right; Adrien had no choice.

“Why?” Adrien whispered as tears began to spill down his cheeks. “Why are you doing this? I don’t understand why you think you have to do something so cruel.”

The corners of Gabriel’s eyes crinkled almost imperceptibly in pity for his son. “Because I love you and want to ensure your happiness and success. Adrien, the world is harsh. Another homosexuality scandal could ruin your reputation irreparably as well as your career and your chances of eventually finding real love with the right woman. Luka Couffaine is not the sort of person you should be associating with. He’s trouble. He will get you into trouble. You have other friends—you can _make_ other friends. It’s my duty as your father to protect you from the dangers in life that you are too young and inexperienced to perceive and appreciate on your own. I know you don’t believe me and that you don’t understand right now, but maybe you will someday. I’m doing this to protect you…even if it is cruel. This is _necessary_.”

“You won’t reconsider?” Adrien grasped at straws. “There’s nothing I can do to change your mind?”

Gabriel shook his head. “I know what’s best for you.”

“What if I beg?” Adrien pressed in desperation. “I’ll do anything, okay? Whatever you want, just don’t hurt him. Please? I can’t not be friends with him. I can’t imagine going back to life without him. Father, I need—”

“—You will adjust,” Gabriel interrupted. “Time will help you forget.”

Adrien didn’t want to forget. “I’ll do anything,” he repeated, but then his mind started to change gears. “…I’ll…I’ll throw a fit. I won’t do what you say. I’ll…act out publicly. I’ll ruin my own reputation. I’ll…make out with a bunch of other men in bars and-and…I don’t know. Get drunk and…run away or…something,” Adrien concluded. “I’ll figure it out later, but I’ll do something terrible.”

“Try it and I’ll ruin your other friends along with Luka Couffaine,” Gabriel growled. “Do not test me, Adrien. You cannot win. Give him up gracefully, and no one need suffer.”

“Except for me,” Adrien whispered.

“You will survive,” Gabriel sighed, losing patience. “Now, I must get back to reviewing the budget for next quarter. Accounting needs it tomorrow by close of business. I believe we understand each other. The choice is simple, Adrien: give up Monsieur Couffaine for your own good as well as his, or I will ruin him entirely. Go sleep on it and let me know what you decide at breakfast tomorrow. Good night.”

Adrien was unable to summon up a reply as he dragged himself out of the atelier and up the stairs to his own room. He threw himself down on the bed and buried his face in Plagg’s pillow.

Plagg came out and landed on the bedspread beside Adrien without a word of complaint concerning the tears and the snot getting on his pillow. Plagg butted his head against Adrien’s arm and began to rub himself back and forth, purring softly as Adrien sobbed.

It was an hour before the tears dried up. Only then did Plagg go to fetch the tissues and a bottle of water from the minifridge.

Adrien looked up at Plagg despondently.

Plagg smiled sympathetically. “Yeah. I know, Kid. It’s not fair. Your dad is evil. Your heart is broken. You don’t have to say anything. Just clean up your face and drink some water so you don’t get dehydrated…then we can go see your snake boy.”

Adrien nodded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I know. You want to throw things at me, don't you? Sorry. The course of true love never did run smooth? (A Midsummer Night's Dream) ^.^;
> 
> I feel like you're probably thinking, "Gosh! Gabe is pure evil!", but, really, he's not. I tried to emphasize how he legitimately thinks that associating with Luka is going to ruin Adrien's reputation, career, and future happiness. It's probably difficult to imagine because we know Luka and what Luka and Adrien's relationship is like. Gabriel doesn't, though. From his point of view, Anarka is an unwed mother who lets her kids run wild and do what they want. She's an eccentric and an anarchist who lives in chaos on a messy boat. Juleka is an emo lesbian with mental health issues whose mother lets her girlfriend with a troubled home life live with them. Luka is a rebellious punk with no profitable job prospects who sleeps with other men and spends a lot of time playing music in bars. To Gabriel, these are not people with whom he wants his son associating. He thinks he's acting in Adrien's best interest by getting Adrien as far from Luka as possible. 
> 
> Did that come across at all? I'm aware that I'm working against a huge, innate bias against Gabriel. ^.^;
> 
> But, yeah. Other than that, what did we think of the chapter? Was there anything you liked about it?
> 
> A random note: I had to look up reference pictures for Gabriel's atelier when writing the confrontation between Gabriel and Adrien, and I'm still wondering what's up with that magenta, wrap-around bench that rings the table in the center of the room. Why magenta? Everything else is so monochrome besides the pictures of Adrien and the Gustav Klimt-esque portrait of Émilie. Why a magenta bench?
> 
> Thanks for reading everyone! I'll see you again next Friday, 10/18/2019!


	4. Parting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end of an era.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all! Happy Friday! It's been a rough week. It's cold, and I'm feeling super depressed. :/ I do want to take the opportunity to thank everyone for your comments and kudos and bookmarks, though. I know I say that every time, but I really do mean it. You all brighten my life up so much, and I'm thrilled that we can share this writing journey together. Thank you so much for letting me know you're out there enjoying this work. It makes the time and energy I put into turning out chapters so worth it.
> 
> Warning for very brief strong language uncharacteristic of Mikau. And Adrien being in bad headspace. And Luka being in bad headspace. And Mikau being in bad headspace.
> 
> By the way, the Chopin pieces Adrien plays at the end are all only a few minutes long. His whole program only takes about twenty to twenty-five minutes, so I encourage you guys to check out the links if only to listen to ten seconds here and there to get a feeling for the music. It's really fun. ^.^ Maybe listen to the whole thing sometime.

Luka refused to be consoled by his family.

“Look on the bright side,” Rose had tried.

“There is no bright side,” Luka hissed viciously like a cobra about to strike and then stopped and looked aghast at what he’d done. “Sorry. I’m sorry, Rose. I just…his father…”

Juleka nodded, resting a supportive hand on her brother’s arm.

Anarka took her son’s face in her hands and sighed. “You’re really in deep with this one, aren’t you, Honey?”

Luka nodded sadly. “Have you ever felt like…if you lost this one person you would never love again?”

Anarka winced.

Juleka and Rose nodded solemnly.

“Oh, Luc,” his mother groaned, stroking his hair gently. “Go lie down. Adrien will be back. If that goodbye he gave you was any indication, he’s pretty far gone on you too. We’ll figure this out.”

With a nod, Luka retired to his cabin, flopping face down on the bed. He pulled out his phone and put the ringer volume on the highest setting.

After a while, he got up to pace. He alternated between pacing and wallowing for what felt like hours until, finally, at a quarter past one in the morning, Chat Noir burst into his room and hit him square in the chest.

“Angel,” Luka gasped into Chat’s hair, pulling the superhero down onto the bed with him.

“Detransformation,” Adrien muttered into Luka’s neck, nuzzling, breathing in Luka’s scent and memorizing it. He committed it all to memory: the softness of Luka’s hair between his fingers and stuck to his lips, the solid feel of Luka’s chest and abs, the warmth of his embrace, the texture of his clothes, the dazzling aquamarine of Luka’s eyes.

Adrien pressed his forehead and nose to Luka’s, breathing his name.

Luka had to restrain himself to keep from covering Adrien’s face in kisses. He tightened his hold on Adrien instead.

“My father says I can never see you again,” Adrien hiccupped.

Luka pulled back to meet Adrien’s gaze in shock.

“I’m not supposed to be here,” Adrien continued, struggling to get the words out. “I can’t see you anymore.”

“No,” Luka snorted. “That’s stupid. I refuse. I won’t lose you. You’re sixteen, Adrien; he doesn’t get to tell you what to do.”

Adrien shook his head resignedly. “He said—”

“—I don’t care what he said,” Luka snapped. “Fight. Fight him. Stand up for yourself. Aren’t I—” Luka winced, backtracking. “—Isn’t _our friendship_ worth fighting for?”

“Of course, but—”

“—No buts,” Luka argued. “We’ll fight him. He can’t stop us from being together. I won’t let him take you away from me.”

Adrien put a hand over Luka’s lips. Tears came to Adrien’s eyes once more as he tried to explain, “He gave me an ultimatum. Either I never see you again of my own free will or he’s planning to make it so that you and your family’s lives are a living hell. It’s not an idle threat, Luka. I believe him when he says he can make it so that you can’t find a venue that will hire you to play or a label to sign you. He really could ruin you and make you hate me.”

Luka took a deep breath as the enormity of what he was facing started to sink in. “He…could do that? Ruin my career? He would do that?”

Adrien nodded. “And Rose’s and Juleka’s. He even mentioned causing problems with the Liberty’s docking permit and your financial aid for university. He’s powerful, Luka. He can destroy you. He said he was going to make you rue the day you met me if I didn’t cut off communication with you.”

Luka snorted. “Maybe he _can_ ruin me, but he could _never_ make me sorry for having you in my life.”

“You say that now,” Adrien sighed, resting his head on Luka’s chest.

“I mean it forever,” Luka swore. “You don’t believe me?”

“I believe that you believe what you’re saying,” Adrien mumbled, eyes slipping closed.

“P5,” Luka chided.

“Orpheus,” Adrien echoed. “You don’t know my father—be _glad_ that you don’t know my father. He’ll stop at nothing to get what he wants. He’s convinced that my friendship with you is bad for me, and he wants it to stop…so he’s going to stop it one way or another. It’ll be easier for everyone if I just surrender without a fight. He’s going to win anyway; what’s the point of letting him hurt you first only to give in later?”

“Adrien….” Luka bit his lip. “Perfect Fifth…run away with me.”

Adrien lifted his head and cocked an eyebrow. “What?”

“Seriously,” Luka stressed, propping himself up on his elbow. “Let’s leave Paris. We could go to New York or London or San Francisco. You could model and act, and I could play on the streets and at clubs and bars until I make it big.”

“And where would we live in San Francisco where the average rent is upwards of three thousand dollars?” Adrien hummed.

Luka grimaced. “Chinatown? Maybe a youth shelter or a youth hostel until I start making enough to support us.”

Adrien’s incredulous expression softened into a fond smile. “I think I’m more likely to be able to support us before you. Models and actors make more than musicians, and in a year and a half I’ll have access to the money in my trust fund so we can get a stupidly expensive apartment next to Gwyneth Paltrow or whomever.”

Luka’s brow furrowed into a frown. “I don’t want to live off of you; I want to take care of you and provide for you.”

Adrien shrugged. “That’s a very nice sentiment, and I appreciate it a lot, but I’m afraid it’s not particularly practical. How about we both earn however much we can with the understanding that I’m going to make more, we pool the money, and then you can teach me how to be frugal and budget and all that other personal finance stuff that they don’t teach spoiled, rich brats?”

Luka dropped back to the bed with a groan. He gazed up pathetically at Adrien. “I must be insane. I can’t believe I just asked Adrien Agreste to move out of his mansion to come be homeless with me. What the hell am I thinking?”

“Oh, Orpheus,” Adrien sighed, reaching out to stroke Luka’s hair and scratch behind his ears. “_I’m_ the one who’s crazy. I mean, _I’m_ actually considering saying yes.”

“You are?” Luka breathed, leaning into Adrien’s touch.

Adrien nodded. “I wish I could, but I couldn’t do that to my father. Too many people have walked out on him already in his life. I can’t just leave him. He thinks he’s protecting me by keeping me away from you. He’s not just doing this to be cruel or anything. He thinks he’s being a good parent.”

“I have opinions about your father’s parenting skills,” Luka muttered dryly. “Forget him. Pick me. I’ll be your family. I’ll be whatever you want me to be.”

Adrien smiled gently and shook his head. “I know, Luc. I’m sorry. It’s not just my father. I can’t leave _Paris_.”

Confusion slowly crawled across Luka’s face.

Adrien held up his right hand, showing Luka the ring.

Luka’s face fell. He took Adrien’s hand in both of his own and kissed and nuzzled it.

“I can’t give up Plagg. I can’t leave Paris, leave Ladybug,” Adrien pleaded, hoping that Luka would understand.

Luka shook his head and replied hollowly. “No. I couldn’t ask you to do that.”

The look in Luka’s eyes said, “but I’m asking anyway”.

“No,” Adrien whispered.

The shine slowly faded from Luka’s eyes. “…What are we going to do?”

Adrien shook his head and set it back down on Luka’s shoulder.

“Maybe we could just lay low for a while,” Luka suggested, mind spinning. “Lay low for a month or so until he forgets. Maybe by then we’ll have come up with a long-term solution.”

“Shh.” Adrien laid his fingers across Luka’s lips. “Shh. Just forget about me, okay?”

“I can’t do that,” Luka scoffed, tears slowly starting to spill over onto his cheeks.

“You will in time,” Adrien gently assured, keeping a lid on his own feelings in an attempt to help his friend.

“I will not,” Luka insisted, arms wrapping more tightly around Adrien.

“Try to forget,” Adrien urged, snuggling in closer. “Pretend that I’m dead.”

Luka bit his lip, holding in a sob. In retrospect, it didn’t do any good; Adrien could feel the way Luka’s body jerked soundlessly.

“Shh,” Adrien comforted, lazily tracing patterns in Luka’s hair. “Go to sleep. It’ll be okay. You have plenty of other friends and a bright future as a famous musician ahead of you. It’s going to be fine.”

Luka shook his head, burying his face in Adrien’s hair. He wanted to scream that, no, it was not going to be fine. It was never going to be okay ever again because a life without Adrien in it wasn’t worth living. He wanted to tell Adrien that he would never love another man as long as he lived…but that would necessitate confessing that he was in love with Adrien, and it seemed like too big a risk now to dump that on Adrien.

Still…to lose Adrien without ever having told him how he felt…

“I don’t think I’m ever going to have another friend like you,” Luka mumbled. “You’re the best friend I’ve ever had…. I love you.”

Adrien gave Luka a squeeze. “Yeah. Don’t tell Nino, but…I’ve never felt as close to anyone as I do with you. I love you too, Luka.”

Luka let out a miniscule sigh. There. It was done…sort of. Better than nothing, at least.

“Please fight for us?” Luka tried one last time.

Adrien shook his head. “It would be selfish to ruin your life, ruin your career, just to keep you by my side.”

“_Be_ selfish,” Luka pleaded.

“No, Orpheus,” Adrien chided. “In five years when you’re the next Jagged Stone, you’ll be grateful that I let go.”

Luka snorted. “If I’m not, will you come back to me?”

“You’ll be too busy with your wife and kids to miss me,” Adrien hummed dismissively. “Marinette told me she wants at least three, so you won’t have a lot of free time.”

“You’re cruel sometimes, Angel,” Luka muttered, only half meaning it.

“Not cruel,” Adrien insisted. “She’s going to see how amazing you are any month now, and I bet you anything you two will be married or at least engaged in five years.”

“I’ll take that bet,” Luka snorted. “If I’m not married or engaged to Marinette in five years, I get you.”

“Me?” Adrien raised his head to blink down at Luka, still crying silently.

“You did bet ‘anything’, didn’t you? For my prize, I want you to be my live-in servant.”

“And what do I get when I win the bet?” Adrien snickered.

Luka shrugged, a bit of the mirth leaving his voice. “Anything.”

Adrien nodded, repositioning his head on Luka’s shoulder. “That’s fair. I’ll let you know what I want in five years when I win that bet. I’m going to make _sure_ that Marinette knows how amazing you are if it kills me.”

“Don’t,” Luka sighed, seeing no reason for Adrien to break Marinette’s heart as well as Luka’s.

“I will never understand why you’re so dead set against me setting you and Marinette up,” Adrien grumbled.

“It’s because I’m in love with you. Now hush,” Luka scolded.

“You hush,” Adrien snorted, miffed. “Don’t jokingly confess to me.”

“…Sorry,” Luka mumbled, the fight gone out of him.

Adrien squeezed him tighter, pressing a kiss to the side of Luka’s neck. “I forgive you.”

The banter abruptly dissolved into silence as both boys realized that this was the end.

“…Do you have to go back now that you’ve told me, or can you stay the night?”

“I’d like to stay,” Adrien replied wearily. “I need to go before sunrise so my father doesn’t find me gone, but I can stay a few more hours.”

Luka nodded. “A few more hours. God…if only I had known that tonight would be it, I would have…there are so many ‘lasts’ that I just…”

“Life goes by so quickly,” Adrien agreed. “We don’t even appreciate it while it’s happening. Only once it’s gone do we realize…”

“…What’s your favourite memory from the past five months?” Luka wondered as tears started flowing afresh.

Adrien bit his lip and thought for nearly a full minute. “…That night in June when I felt like crap after Ladybug went on about how the two guys she liked worked together to organize a birthday party for her and then you and I sat up on deck all night talking and laughing and playing guitar and watching the stars until they faded away and the sun came up.”

Luka smiled through the tears. “You were so tired you nearly fell asleep on top of me.”

“I’d had a photoshoot early that morning, and I was still wiped from Marinette’s birthday party the day before,” Adrien whined, smacking Luka on the arm.

Luka blinked. “…That’s an interesting coincidence, isn’t it?”

“What is?”

“Ladybug’s love interests planning a birthday party for her around the same time you and I threw a birthday party for Marinette,” Luka informed, trying not to think about it too hard.

Adrien shrugged. “Coincidences happen. I’m not Marinette’s love interest, though. What’s your favourite memory from our time together?”

Luka sighed, wracking his brain. “Can I pick all of them? These past five months have been…” He shook his head. “So many good memories. I’ve never been this happy for this long before.”

“You’re making me blush,” Adrien snickered even as tears slid down his cheeks and landed on Luka’s neck.

“…I think…the day Marinette had to cancel on me due to her parents needing extra help at a catering event,” Luka decided, smiling wistfully. “I called you up, super bummed at the hopelessness of the situation with Marinette, so you snuck out and took me on a ‘date’ instead…. I had a lot of fun acting like a pair of total dorks with you, and it made me feel better about things with Marinette. I wish I could get a real date to go half as well as that day with you.”

“Yeah,” Adrien muttered. “I think our fake date has been my most successful date to date.”

For a fleeting instant, both boys wondered if perhaps that was a sign.

“…Do you want to go up abovedeck?” Luka proposed after a beat. “I don’t want to waste what precious little time we have left sleeping. Would you want to go up and watch the stars with me?”

Adrien nodded. “I can think of nothing I’d like better.”

They headed up to the main deck and pulled the sofa out from under the glass enclosure into the open to give themselves a clear view of the night’s sky. They laid down side by side and snuggled in close to look up at the stars as they chatted softly, reminisced, held one another, cried, and laughed as the inky night faded into a dull blue-grey.

The alarm they’d set on Luka’s phone went off at six o’clock, making both boys wince.

“Can we just hit the snooze button?” Adrien groaned.

Luka sighed bitterly. “Don’t tempt me.”

“You’re cutting it close as is, Kid,” Plagg informed gently. “Your father will be up by now.”

Reluctantly, Luka and Adrien sat up and got to their feet.

Adrien caught Luka’s hands in his own, giving them a squeeze. “‘Thank you’ doesn’t feel like anywhere near enough, and ‘I’m sorry’ doesn’t begin to cover it. ‘I’ll miss you’ can’t come close to describing how it feels like a piece of my heart is being ripped out of my chest. I don’t know what to say to you. I don’t know how to tell you what I’m feeling.”

Luka nodded, squeezing Adrien’s hands back. “I feel the same. I could probably work the feelings into a song, but…I don’t want to let go of you to play it.”

“Record it,” Adrien suggested. “Maybe I’ll hear it on the radio and remember this moment.”

Luka shook his head. “There are a thousand other moments I’d rather record for you.”

“A thousand?” Adrien chuckled. “That’s a lot of songs. Good to know you’ll be busy.”

“You’ll be my muse for years and years,” Luka promised.

Tears started to stream down Adrien’s face yet again. “God, this sucks. I’d rather be losing a limb. I can’t tell you how much you mean to me.”

Luka let go of Adrien’s hands and pulled him into his arms. “The feeling’s mutual.”

They stayed there like that for nearly two minutes before Plagg gently reminded them that they were racing the clock to get Adrien back to his bedroom before Gabriel came to check on him.

The boys pulled back slightly, hearts aching as they looked one another in the eyes.

Adrien was the first to surge forward to kiss Luka’s cheek long and hard.

When Adrien finished, Luka pressed a soft, lingering kiss to Adrien’s forehead.

“Goodbye, My Angel.”

“G-Goodbye, Orpheus.” Adrien’s voice cracked.

They shared one last look before Adrien transformed and Chat Noir bounded away over the rooftops back to the Agreste Mansion.

He beat Gabriel by three and a half minutes.

Luka did not handle the separation well.

In the beginning, he clammed up and began sequestering himself. He wasn’t hungry, and the music just wouldn’t come to him. He didn’t even want to hold a guitar that first month.

Naturally, his family panicked and tried to do everything possible they could think of to help. Nothing seemed to make a difference. They couldn’t get ahold of Adrien, and all they could get out of Luka was, “We broke up”, “I don’t want to talk about it”, and “It’s all Gabriel Agreste’s fault”.

Of most concern when Luka finally did emerge from his room was the fact that he seemed to be drinking more and more often than usual.

Raoul, the bartender at Phantasmagoria, one of Luka’s customary haunts, had to cut him off and call him a cab on more than a few occasions those first few months after the breakup.

“Want to talk about it, Bluebell?” Raoul offered one night near the end of October.

Luka slowly shook his head as he watched the whiskey swirl round and round in his glass. “No. I just found out firsthand why it’s a bad idea to get someone’s named tattooed on yourself. That’s all.”

Raoul winced, setting down his dishrag and the glass he’d been cleaning. “You have a tattoo of Dollface’s name?”

Luka shrugged, pulling off his ring and gazing down at the Chat Noir pawprint tattooed on the finger there, normally hidden by the band. “Pretty much just as good as.”

Adrien played Chopin.

Only Chopin for six straight months. 

Brooding Chopin preludes in the afternoon. Pining Chopin waltzes in the evening. Lonely Chopin nocturnes at two o’clock in the morning. Over and over, running through the saddest and most depressing works of Chopin’s oeuvre.

Sometimes, Adrien would come out of his slump long enough to be angry, and, on his angry days, he’d work through etudes.

Chopin’s [Revolutionary Etude](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=g1uLrHq9TDg) sounded like waves breaking on a rocky shore or the thunderclaps amidst a swirling tempest at sea ending suddenly in a crash of notes accentuated by Adrien banging on the keys much harder than required.

[Torrent](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oHiU-u2ddJ4) was an eponymous barrage of furious notes and more unnecessary aggression taken out on the poor, undeserving instrument.

[Winter Wind](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gZjdAWgjLx8) started out soft and delicate but quickly turned stark and bleak as Adrien made the frigid wind bite and howl on the keys. There was more uncalled for pounding on the low, gravely notes towards the end of the piece.

By the time Adrien got to [Tristesse](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bzBH9Nm1BP8), his anger had mostly turned inward into self-condemnation coupled with melancholy and longing. He even made the very brief lively section near the middle of the piece sigh and moan in anguish.

[Fantaisie Impromptu](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Gus4dnQuiGk) usually followed, a flurry of manic-depressive moodiness peppered with inner turmoil and more banging inappropriately on the keys.

Adrien melodramatically closed his program with Chopin’s [Funeral March](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7-9wXQpzESo), throwing his sorrow, grief, and sense of loss into the piece. Here too, he took every opportunity to play the forte sections two or three times louder than prescribed.

It was driving Gabriel nuts. “Adrien, your abuse of dynamics is appalling! Play the piece as the composer intended it. Not everything is written fortississimo,” he chided from the doorway.

“I’m in a fortississimomood,” Adrien snapped. “Somehow, I think Chopin would understand.” Adrien accompanied his statement with a slam of his hand down on the keys.

Gabriel winced and attempted to make his son see reason. “Adrien, I realize you’re upset because you lost your friend—”

“—Because I had him ripped away from me!” Adrien corrected, not looking up from his piano.

“And your feelings as a result are legitimate,” Gabriel soldiered forward. “But this behavior has to stop. It’s been three weeks. School will be starting soon, and you can’t carry on like this.”

“Watch me,” Adrien scoffed with a devilish smirk.

“Adrien, please at least try to understand my point of view,” Gabriel urged. “I’m doing this to protect you, protect your future. I don’t want to see you unhappy, but this is necessary in the short term to ensure your happiness in the future. I’m doing this because I love you.”

Adrien pounded on the keys once more, wringing dissonant chords from the piano before swinging around on the bench to glare fury and hate at his father. “Love me? You’re doing this because you love me? You’re holding Luka at gunpoint to make me do what you want because you _love me_, Father? You don’t love me. You love _you_. You love your company and your money and your comfy mansion. You love power. You love control. You don’t give a damn about _me_, Gabriel Agreste.”

“Language, Adrien,” Gabriel reprimanded, fingers beginning to curl into fists.

Adrien laughed savagely. “Fuck you.”

Gabriel’s face went blank with shock. He blinked. “What did you say?”

Adrien tossed his head, getting to his feet to glare down Gabriel defiantly. “You heard me. I can say it in five other languages, if you like, but I have a feeling that you wouldn’t appreciate it. Get out of my room.”

“How dare you,” Gabriel growled coldly.

“How dare _you_,” Adrien retorted. “Now, get. Out! Get the hell out before I say something the both of us will regret!”

Gabriel advanced, armoring himself with an intimidating façade to cover the inner unease as he felt everything slipping between his fingers, out of his control. “You will behave. You will apologize.”

“I will do no such thing,” Adrien snapped, not backing down. “You crossed a line when you threatened someone I love. You’ve forfeited my respect. Get the hell out of my face.”

“Gabriel! Adrien!” Nathalie shouted as she burst into the room and put herself between them. “Enough! Gabriel, let’s go. Adrien needs some space.”

“Not until he apologizes,” Gabriel insisted.

“You’re going to be waiting a long time,” Adrien informed. “Unless you threaten the rest of my friends. You wanna see me grovel, Father? Go ahead. Threaten Marinette. Threaten Nino. How does it feel to only have control over the situation through emotional blackmail? Go ahead. Blackmail me. I’ll say whatever you want me to say. I’ll do anything you want, but I’m not sorry, Father. Know that I’m not sorry. Know that in my heart I’m still cursing you.”

“Okay, enough,” Nathalie sighed, taking Gabriel by the arm and pulling, trying to guide him away.

“You will apologize and mean it,” Gabriel commanded, internally panicking. He couldn’t bow out now. The situation had escalated too far. Blinking now would signal weakness and rob Gabriel of what little control he still possessed. He couldn’t afford to lose this power struggle.

“I’ll happily apologize, but I won’t mean it,” Adrien taunted.

“I will _make_ you sorry!” Gabriel roared, trying to intimidate.

“You’re the one who will be sorry if you keep pushing,” Adrien hissed. “Nathalie, get him out of here.”

“Gabriel,” Nathalie warned, tugging futilely on his arm.

Gabriel stubbornly planted his feet. “Not until my son apologizes.”

“I’m sorry,” Adrien snorted. “Now get out before you get me akumatized and we’re all sorry. If that happens, I’m coming straight for you, Father. I’m warning you.”

Gabriel’s eyes narrowed. He began to appreciate the hints of terror on Adrien’s face, the way his son’s hands were shaking.

“I’m coming straight for you to tear your heart out and stomp on it, just like you did to mine. Do you think I’ll still look attractive covered in your blood?” Adrien chuckled with a pinch of hysteria.

Gabriel took a reflexive step back.

“I don’t want to find out.” Adrien’s voice trembled as he shook his head. “The logical part of me says that I love you and that I’d be devastated if anything happened to you, if I hurt you…but there’s an insane part of me that whispers sometimes that if you were dead, you couldn’t hurt Luka anymore…or me or anyone else I loved ever again.”

Adrien turned and retreated to his piano bench, his fingers skimming the keys in a descending chromatic. “I’m sorry,” he muttered quietly. “Now please leave me alone to take out my feelings on the piano instead of you.”

Gabriel stood there for a minute, listening as Adrien started up a heartbroken rendition of Chopin’s [Suffocation Prelude](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CU9RgI9j7Do).

In a sense, Gabriel had won because Adrien had been the one to back down, but, at the same time, the victory felt hollow. Something had broken between them.

Gabriel cleared his throat, announcing, “Apology accepted” and turning to go.

Out in the hall, he paused, staring down at the cold marble tiles.

“Gabriel?” Nathalie rested a hand on his arm, looking up at him in concern.

He placed his hand over hers and squeezed. “I know what I did was right. That Couffaine boy is a bad influence and a public relations disaster waiting to happen. I will not have my son subjected to public scorn and shame because of him. The world is not kind to same-sex couples, Nathalie, and Adrien is too soft and naïve to endure their slurs and their condemnation. I will do everything in my power to shield him from that reality. I know what I did was for the best, for Adrien’s sake, even if he doesn’t understand. I _know_ I was right…. Why, then, do I feel like I’ve made a mistake?”

Wordlessly, Nathalie rested her head on Gabriel’s shoulder.

Adrien played Chopin.

Only Chopin for six months straight.

Then, one day at the end of February, he played the piano half of the [piano and violin version](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nhvXnUoqU9U) of Saint-Saëns’s Danse Macabre. As expected, it sounded incomplete without the violin part.

It reminded Adrien of parts of himself that were missing.

His brother Félix had often played Danse Macabre with him, the violin to eight-year-old Adrien’s piano. A fond, doting smile whenever Adrien’s fingers fumbled the notes.

Luka could have completed the piece on guitar. Luka’s band had been performing a [metal cover](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YG--MK7VD-c) of Danse Macabre arranged by Luka on that first night in March nearly a year before when sixteen-year-old Adrien had stumbled into that bar, Phantasmagoria, feeling lost and alone and unloved. Luka had found Adrien. Luka had loved Adrien.

The piece ended as softly as it had begun. The dead in the song climbed back into their graves to slumber. Adrien buried his memories, his feelings deep within his heart.

He set aside his anger, let go of his heartbreak and sadness and longing. He picked back up the “mask” he had hurled to the floor six months before and put it on again to resume the role of Adrien Agreste: model, student, son.

Time started to flow once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UPDATE: MireilleTanaka actually wrote the fake date mentioned in this chapter. It can be found here: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21178523 (Thanks, Mireille!!!).
> 
> I am REALLY pleased with how this turned out. This is almost exactly how I wanted it. I hope you enjoyed it too.
> 
> If you’re interested, I did an audio recording of the fight between Gabriel and Adrien. There are two different versions on my Tumblr. Here: https://mikauzoran.tumblr.com/post/188421945763/happy-friday-chapter-four-of-jabberwocky-will-be and here: https://mikauzoran.tumblr.com/post/188422083663/hello-again-this-is-the-second-version-of-the .
> 
> Kudos to those who caught the reference to Nachtmusik Chapter Four.
> 
> Someone should write the Lukadrien "date" Luka mentions as his favourite memory from Luka and Adrien's five months together. Maybe I should? :/ I don't think I have the energy right now.
> 
> Random fun fact: As of yesterday with the newest chapter of Nachtmusik, I have surpassed five hundred thousand words posted in this fandom in the past nine months since posting the first chapter of Rejects in mid-January. ^o^ That's about fifty-five thousand words posted a month if you average it out. I'm so very excited about this, and I'm thrilled to be sharing my writing journey and this milestone with you guys. Thanks for reading!
> 
> I'll see you all next week on Friday 10/25/2019. We'll be jumping forward two years in the timeline, and it should be interesting. IF you like, Chapters One through Twenty-Four of the companion piece to this story, There's a Daisy, take place chronologically during this gap. IF you like, you can read Daisy here: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19056958/chapters/45267727 . You do NOT need to read Daisy. If you do read Daisy, ONLY read Chapters One to Twenty-Four. I will have alternate versions of Chapters Twenty-Five, Twenty-Six, and Twenty-Nine for the Jabberwocky crowd. 
> 
> I was originally going to include Lukadrien content in Daisy, but I got the feeling readers wanted to keep it strictly Adrienette, so I toned down the Lukadrien there and transferred it all here to Jabberwocky. Phantasmagoria, Daisy, Jabberwocky, and Nachtmusik form a cohesive storyline, but they can each be read independently of the others.
> 
> With that said, have a great week, guys!
> 
> References:  
Revolutionary Etude: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=g1uLrHq9TDg  
Torrent: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oHiU-u2ddJ4  
Winter Wind: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gZjdAWgjLx8  
Tristesse: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bzBH9Nm1BP8  
Fantaisie Impromptu: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Gus4dnQuiGk  
Marche Funèbre: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7-9wXQpzESo  
Suffocation: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CU9RgI9j7Do  
Danse Macabre Violin and Piano: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nhvXnUoqU9U  
Danse Macabre Metal: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YG--MK7VD-c


	5. Daisies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two years later, and Adrien is still an emotional Hindenburg.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi there everyone! Thank you for joining me yet again. I'm still Mikau, but you knew that. Thank you to all of the commenters and the people who left kudos and bookmarked the story. I greatly appreciate your support!
> 
> All right. This chapter takes place two years after the events of Chapter Four. The month is June, and Adrien is eighteen. Luka is twenty and a half.

Adrien straightened his black pinstripe shirt, grey vest, and green tie for the fifth time as he turned this way and that, studying the effect in the triptych mirror.

He frowned.

“You look very handsome,” Nathalie offered, trying to sooth his anxiety.

Adrien turned to face her with a concerned tilt to his eyebrows. He raised his hand to run it through his hair, but then he remembered the hair gel currently making him resemble Chat Noir and let his hand drop.

“You don’t think I’m overdressed?” He worried at his bottom lip with his teeth. “I’ve never been to a high school graduation party before. I know it’s not a formal event, but since it’s Chloé…and she rented a boat… I mean, river cruise graduation party is sort of…fancy-ish, right? I know it’s not a three-piece suit event, but… This should be good, yes?”

“Didn’t Miss Bourgeois tell you about the dress she would be wearing?” Nathalie prompted. “You should be fine if you match the level of formality of the hostess.”

Adrien turned back to the mirror and straightened his tie again. “I guess you’re right. I’m just nervous.”

Nathalie came up behind him and tentatively rested a hand on his shoulder. “Because Miss Dupain-Cheng will likely be at the party?”

Adrien bit the inside of his cheek and nodded. “It feels like forever since I’ve seen her. I know I catch glimpses of her at school, and I know she just called me one literal week ago, but that was the first time she’d spoken to me in weeks, and it’s been so long since we’ve spent time together like we used to. It’s been so long since we last got Chinese food and watched anime snuggled up on her couch.”

Nathalie squeezed Adrien’s shoulder. “You must miss her terribly. I know you two were as close as twins before…” Nathalie trailed off.

Adrien winced, completing, “Before my life went to hell a couple months ago?”

“I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have brought it up,” Nathalie sighed, withdrawing her hand.

He shook his head. “I shouldn’t have told her I was Chat Noir. She was willing to give Chat Noir a chance. She was willing to try to love Chat Noir. As soon as Chat Noir and Adrien Agreste the walking screwup were the same person, she couldn’t date me and needed time and space to sort out her feelings. I shouldn’t have told her. I should have kept my mouth shut and shown her how much better I’d gotten, what a good boyfriend I could be as Chat Noir…and then maybe it would have been easier for her to forgive and love Adrien again.”

He reached up to run a hand through his hair in frustration but then remembered the hair gel once more. He let his hand drop to the side with a sigh.

“Adrien,” Nathalie called softly, raising her arms as if to embrace him, but then she just stood there awkwardly, unsure if the contact would be welcome.

Adrien smiled miserably.

She exhaled slowly, letting her arms fall. “You’re not a screwup just because you’ve screwed up…. I thought your therapist was working with you on this?”

Adrien shrugged. “Hasn’t really sunk in yet. We’re working on a LOT of things. I mean, I’ve got eighteen and a half years of baggage to unpack what with my brother issues, my daddy issues, my mommy issues, my lack of self-worth, my lack of coping strategies, my Ladybug and Marinette issues… That’s a lot to fit into two one-hour sessions a week.” Adrien averted his eyes. “If it means anything, my therapist seems to think that I am getting better.”

Despite the fact that Adrien was still avoiding people at school and isolating himself from all but a handful of friends and his family. Despite the fact that he still thought about Marinette—his Princess, his Goddess, his Lady—almost constantly. How could he not? He’d been in love with Ladybug for four and a half years with a huge crush on Marinette for about as long. Then, when he’d finally committed to giving up on Ladybug and moving on several months before, he’d fallen hard for Marinette…who had turned out to be Ladybug all over again. There was no escape from Ladybug. Adrien didn’t _want_ to escape from Marinette. He just wanted her to want him back. He knew he could be a mess mentally, and he knew he could be challenging to deal with, but…weren’t they destined to be together? Two halves of the same whole? Hadn’t fate _chosen_ them for each other?

“Everything is going to be fine,” Adrien breathed softly like a mantra.

Nathalie nodded, just happy that her soon-to-be-step-son was getting out of bed in the mornings and spending time reconnecting with old friends and fighting the depression and trying to get healthier. “You’re going to be fine,” she affirmed. “You’re strong, Adrien. You’ve already made very impressive progress. You’re going to get where you need to be eventually if you keep it up.”

Adrien turned, giving her a genuine smile and a hug of appreciation. “Thanks for believing in me.”

“You should believe in yourself a little more too.” Nathalie smiled into the embrace. “You’re a formidable person, Adrien. You’re a good person, and there’s a lot to love about you. I hope you’re able to see it soon.”

“Th-Thanks.” He squeezed her tighter, and they stood like that for a minute.

Nathalie let Adrien decide when to break away.

When he did, it was with a giant grin. “Ready to take me to the party?”

She nodded. “Let’s go.”

Gabriel poked his head out of the atelier just as Nathalie and Adrien strode down the staircase towards the front door.

“How do I look?” Adrien chuckled, doing a turn at the bottom of the steps.

“Very…” Gabriel bit his lip. “…handsome. Very much not like a child anymore.”

Adrien toned down his grin, softening it for his father. “Don’t worry. I think I’ll still be a dumb kid until I’m thirty with kids of my own. I still need you. Isn’t that how this works?”

Gabriel groaned. “You are not allowed to have children _until_ you are thirty. Take it from someone who got married and had a child right out of high school. Teenage pregnancy is a bad idea. _Stay_ a dumb kid for as long as possible.”

“Working on it,” Adrien affirmed. “…You should probably get back to your project for the backers. I don’t want you to have to be up really late trying to finish it. Don’t worry about me. I’ll be fine tonight.”

Gabriel kept chewing on his lip apprehensively. “Right…. I mean, I’m sure that you will. Everything will be fine. I’m sure Miss Bourgeois’s graduation party will be…fun.” He forced himself to smile.

Adrien grimaced. “Plagg will be with me. There’s nothing to worry about.”

“Kid, I’m sure your father finds it very reassuring that the embodiment of bad luck follows his son around everywhere,” Plagg snorted, phasing out of his hiding spot in Adrien’s shoulder to give his charge a wry look.

Adrien pursed his lips, frowning at his kwami.

“It _is_ comforting knowing that you’re never alone,” Gabriel volunteered. “I’m just…concerned about you running into Miss Dupain-Cheng. Perhaps you’re not ready to see her again. Perhaps _she’s_ not ready to see you.”

“Or maybe we _are_ ready to try to rebuild our friendship…and possibly a romantic relationship,” Adrien suggested hopefully. “It’s been about a month since I told her about Chat Noir. She’s had a month to reconcile Chat Noir and Adrien Agreste and to get her thoughts and feelings straight. I know I hurt her and damaged her opinion of me a few months ago when I was desperately trying to get over Ladybug and took Marinette’s advice about casually dating other girls in an attempt to move on. I realize now that I was too casual and that sixteen different girlfriends in six weeks was…” He gave a full body shudder and averted his eyes momentarily as the shame of his mistakes from that dark time in his life came flooding back.

Plagg gave his cheek an encouraging headbutt, and a weak smile resurfaced on Adrien’s lips.

“But I think Marinette knows that I would never treat _her_ the way I treated those other girls. I think she understands that _they_ were using me at least as much as I was using them, and I think she’s forgiven me. She’s _waiting_ for me.” Adrien’s smile gained strength as hope and eager anticipation welled up in his chest. “Maybe things are rough between us right now, but she’s waiting for me, and I know she loves me too, so it’s going to be all right. She just can’t be with me the way that I am—the way that I _was_. I mean…I’ve gotten better.”

Plagg, Nathalie, and Gabriel all nodded in agreement.

“You’re doing exceptionally well,” Gabriel confirmed. “We’re all very proud of you and how much progress you’ve made.” When Gabriel thought back a month before to his son’s listless form lying in bed with barely the will to eat and then looked at Adrien in the present, ready to face his insecurities and attend a party to celebrate his and his friends’ achievements… “_I_ am very proud of you, Adrien,” Gabriel stressed. “You’re doing such a good job.”

Adrien grinned as he sheepishly rubbed at the back of his neck. “Thank you. I just hope that the progress I’ve made is enough. The main reasons Marinette had for not being able to date me were that she felt like I idolized her too much and didn’t see her for the flawed human being that she really is. I realize I may have been a little too intense, but I think I’ve got a handle on it now. If she’s ready to try to fix things between us, I think I can show her that I love her for _her_ and not some image of her I’ve constructed in my head or something. The other obstacle was my mental health. I get that I’m a lot to handle and that not everyone can be like…”

A sudden flash of blue sprang up from Adrien’s memories where he’d kept it locked up tight for nearly two years.

Luka.

With Luka, it had never been a problem that Adrien was a horrific mess. Nothing Adrien had shared had ever been too much. Through every bad day, every insecurity, every total breakdown, Luka had stayed by Adrien’s side. Luka had held him and whispered reassurances. Luka had looked Adrien’s demons in the face and smiled, telling Adrien that it was okay, that Adrien wasn’t defined by the monsters he struggled with inside. Luka had told Adrien that he was perfect exactly how he was. Luka had met Adrien where he was and embraced even the ugly sides.

There was no “I can’t be with you until you get better”. There was no striving to be “good enough”, to be “worthy” of Luka’s affections. All Adrien had to do was show up and be himself, and that was enough to be worth loving. That was enough to be wanted.

Of course, Luka had wanted Adrien to get healthier, and he had done everything in his power to help build Adrien up to get him there. It was just that being “better”, being “healthy” had never been a prerequisite for Luka’s love.

Luka had been able to handle Adrien’s demons and imperfections.

Marinette—like most people with happy homes and healthy childhoods—couldn’t, through no fault of her own.

God, Adrien missed Luka. He hadn’t allowed himself to think about his long-lost friend in almost a year.

“Adrien?” Gabriel called in concern as all the colour abruptly drained from his son’s face. “Are you all right?”

Adrien snapped out of it, forcing a smile and nodding. “Sorry. I just…remembered something. I…I was saying…Marinette was kind of overwhelmed by what a dumpster fire I am emotionally, mentally. I get that it’s kind of scary, dealing with someone who’s so…volatile. She’s not prepared to deal with that. She doesn’t know _how_. It’s not her fault. It’s not my fault. It just…is the way it is. She doesn’t want to get involved with me until I’m more stable…. It takes someone really, really special to love and accept someone with as many issues as I have. I don’t blame Marinette for not wanting to commit to something with me, the way I was acting. But maybe now she’ll see that I’ve made some real progress. Maybe tonight she’ll see how much better I’ve gotten in the past month, and maybe that will be enough for her to want to give ‘us’ a try…or, at least, maybe it will be enough to start repairing our friendship with an option to take things further once we’re back on solid ground.” Adrien shrugged, keeping on a brave face. “I don’t know. I just know that she’s waiting for me, and tonight might be my chance to show her that I’m ready to move forward…that I’m worth the trouble.”

Gabriel gave a snort. “If she can’t see what you’re worth, I have a fool for an intern. She’s had four and a half years to see what an earnest friend, compassionate person, and valiant hero you are, Adrien. If three months of you at your worst is enough to tarnish four years of you at your best, _she’s_ the one not worthy of _you_.”

Adrien suddenly found himself speechless as a radiant grin broke on his lips like the dawn. He was genuinely touched by Gabriel’s vehemence. It was obvious how ardently Gabriel believed in his son. After years and years of feeling inadequate, in the past few months since [telling Gabriel he was Chat Noir in a moment of desperation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19056958/chapters/45515047), Adrien was finally getting the validation he’d always craved from his father.

“…Thanks, Dad,” Adrien whispered breathlessly.

Gabriel smiled and opened his arms, finally beginning to get the hang of the concept of hugging.

Adrien gave his father a hearty squeeze.

“All right,” Gabriel sighed after a minute. “Go to your party. Have a good time and be safe. Remember to check in, and don’t hesitate to call if you need anything.” Gabriel looked pointedly at Plagg. “Please remind him.”

Plagg gave a salute. “On it, Gabe.”

“Don’t worry,” Adrien chuckled, pulling away. “Go focus on your project.”

“I’m worrying already,” Gabriel muttered, wishing, not for the first or last time, that he hadn’t [handed over his Miraculous for Nathalie to hide](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19056958/chapters/45534964#workskin) from him after he’d found out that his son was one of the superheroes that he had been fighting—maiming, _killing_.

If Gabriel still had his Miraculous, he could have sent Nooroo to keep tabs on Adrien during the graduation party and come back periodically with updates. Gabriel had no doubt that Plagg would remember to remind Adrien to check in with Gabriel, but…it wasn’t enough.

Gabriel already knew he’d be up half the night worrying about his son, unable to make adequate progress on the project for the backers until Adrien came back safely.

Maybe Nathalie would give back the Butterfly Miraculous temporarily due to the extenuating circumstances? Somehow, Gabriel doubted it.

“You’re making me nervous,” Nathalie sighed as Adrien fidgeted in the passenger’s seat next to her.

“I’m not doing anything,” Adrien replied in his own defence.

“I can see you squirming out of the corner of my eye. It’s very distracting when I’m trying to focus on the road. Kindly sit on your hands and refrain from jogging your leg like that,” Nathalie requested as they slowed to a stop at the light.

Adrien snickered, gazing out at the evening glow of the city of love. “I can’t help it. I’m _excited_…and terrified. Mostly excited. It’s like Cinderella finally getting to go to the ball. I’m ready for my fairytale ending, my happily ever after. I think I’ve worked pretty hard for it, wouldn’t you say?”

Nathalie pressed her lips together firmly. She wanted to ask him if he knew that fairytales weren’t real, but that felt cruel because she suspected that he didn’t. She wished she could gently manage his expectations, but…the boy was living one of those magical girl anime that he was so fond of. How could she explain to him that, yes, superheroes and magic were real, but romantic relationships did not work out the way they did in the books and movies?

“Adrien,” she answered softly. “Please don’t be too upset if things don’t go exactly as you envisage them tonight. Sometimes real life is a little more complicated than fiction.”

Adrien bit the inside of his cheek and stopped fidgeting. “It’s going to work out, though. In the end, anyway.”

“Perhaps it will,” Nathalie sighed, signaling a left turn. “Perhaps I’m just being overly cautious and there’s really no need to worry and tonight will be wonderful.”

Adrien’s knee began to bounce up and down once more. “I’m really excited. I can’t believe Dad actually let me go.”

“I’m rather surprised myself,” Nathalie admitted. “He’s been trying so hard to be open-minded lately. I think the stack of parenting guidebooks he’s been devouring has actually helped a great deal.”

“All because I told him about my moonlighting activities and had a mental meltdown,” Adrien snorted softly in wonderment. “If I had only known that that was what it would take to get my father to pay attention to me, I would have done it all a lot sooner.”

Nathalie shuddered, trying to keep her eyes on the road.

Silence stretched between them for a full measure of beats.

“He’s been so different the past two months since I told him, since all the drama with Marinette started,” Adrien breathed thoughtfully. “At first, I thought that he was just full of it and that nothing would change, but then…he let me start seeing a therapist. He donated enough money to fund a new mental health wing of the hospital so that I could cut in line and get in to see a therapist immediately, even though I’m pretty sure he still thinks that therapists are just untrustworthy gossips. He started spending time with me…watching movies, showing up for family breakfast with you and me and Plagg every morning…hitting the pause button on his work whenever I say I need to talk to him…no more making an appointment weeks in advance…no more feeling like I’m bothering him… He’s really changed, Nathalie. I didn’t think that he could, but he did. He _has_.”

“It was…quite the shock when he learned you were Chat Noir,” Nathalie remarked carefully. “When he realized how often you’d been in danger over the years…how many times he’d lost you, how many times Papillon had harmed you. That was incredibly hard for him to process. It woke him up,” Nathalie explained.

It woke Gabriel up enough that he had handed over his Miraculous to Nathalie for safekeeping so that he would never be tempted to use it again. He’d had Émilie taken off of life support and proposed to Nathalie, burning bridges so that there could be no going back. Gabriel, in his silent, concealed grief for his wife, had thrown himself hard into being Adrien’s father.

“And then, when Miss Dupain-Cheng and you had your falling out after she learned of your identity…it terrified Gabriel when he realized that depression wasn’t just a matter of being sad or sucking it up and doing unpleasant things even when you don’t want to. When you couldn’t even get out of bed…when you took allergy medication to make yourself sleep…when he realized how sick you were and when you told him you wanted to see a counselor because you didn’t want to get to the point where you were suicidal and you were afraid you were slipping…”

Nathalie shook her head. “I have never seen Gabriel so scared. He’s a hard man, Adrien. He can be unpleasant and stubborn, and he doesn’t always know how to express his feelings, but he does love you. You’re precious to him…. Gabriel has had some powerful motivation to change the past two months.”

Adrien nibbled on his lip as the realization set in. “…I’ve had you two worried sick, haven’t I?”

Keeping her eyes on the road, Nathalie carefully reached out and patted Adrien’s knee gently. “It’s okay. We’re your parents. That’s what parents are supposed to do…. I apologize that we have not been operating up to standards in recent years. Gabriel and I are committed to doing better going forward.”

Adrien rested his hand on top of Nathalie’s. “Thanks, Mom.”

Not “Maman” or “Mère” like Adrien used to refer to Émilie, but the English “mom” to go along with “dad” as Adrien had taken to calling Gabriel in recent weeks. A new appellation to mark the change in the relationship.

Nathalie’s eyes started to mist over. Luckily, they had arrived, and she was able to pull into a parking space down by the loading dock and discretely wipe at the forming tears. “Of course,” she assured, finding her voice. “Now, run along. Have fun on your boat ride graduation party. Don’t hesitate to call if you need to. Victor should be the one picking you up at the party’s specified end, but if there’s a problem or if it’s just too much for you, call me, and I’ll arrange for you to be picked up sooner. Okay?”

“Okay,” Adrien agreed with a chuckle, opening the car door. “I’ll be fine.”

“Be _safe_,” Nathalie stressed.

“I’ll do my best.” Adrien smirked facetiously. “You know. Unless Papillon decides to come back from his two-month vacation tonight in honor of Chloé’s party. Then I can’t make any promises.”

Nathalie rolled her eyes. “Behave, Child.”

Adrien stuck out his tongue, shut the car door behind him, and waved over his shoulder as he walked off, headed towards the boat Chloé had rented for the occasion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay. That was a summary of twenty-four chapters of Daisy in less than four thousand words. Tell me what you're thinking. What's going on in your head? 
> 
> People who have read Daisy: Was there too much rehashing, or was this a good review? Was it boring? Did you like it? I hope I was at least able to add a little something to your reading experience. Frankly, this chapter felt like Climatika/Stormy Weather Two. :/ I hope it wasn't like that for you. -.-; I just couldn't come up with a better way to get everyone on the same page as far as where Adrien is now with all of his personal relationships and mental space. Thank you for tolerating me and hanging in there until we get to some brand new content.
> 
> People who haven't read Daisy: Are you confused or do you think I did a good enough job catching you up on the first twenty-four chapters of Daisy here? Was this too much information, or were you able to digest it? If you're lost, don't worry. You'll get the hang of it as there will be more information about what's going on in the next few chapters as well to help you get acclimated. If you have any questions, please feel free to ask.
> 
> I think the only thing that I'm not happy with is my inability to sum up what's happened in the past two months with Adrien and Gabriel. If you're wondering about what led Gabriel to do such an abrupt three-sixty, I recommend reading Chapters Nine and Ten of There's a Daisy (here: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19056958/chapters/45515047 ). I actually think Chapter Nine of Daisy is my favourite.
> 
> Honestly, I think I hate this chapter. ^.^; I did my best, though, and I hope it was readable. Chapter Six will be up next Friday, 11/01/2019. That one will be the first half of the graduation party and a little more getting the lay of the land and buildup to Luka. Luka makes his reappearance in Chapter Seven, so hang in there with me a little longer.
> 
> Thanks so much for reading everyone!
> 
> Status Update:  
I actually have the drafts of Chapters Six through Ten done. I'm letting them sit a bit before I go back and edit. I finished Chapter Thirty-Two of Daisy too. I had the beginning done a couple months ago, but then I stopped work to do Phantasmagoria and get Jabberwocky caught up so that it would sync chronologically with Daisy. I'm working on Daisy Chapter Thirty-Three now. Also another Nachtmusik chapter. It's going all kinds of crazy directions at the moment, but I should have it done to post early next week, so look forward to that. ^.^ (Yep. That's all I'm working on. I think that's enough.)


	6. Alone in a Crowd

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The graduation party part one: the evening started off so well...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, Friends! Happy November. ^.^ I hope this chapter finds you doing well. Thanks so much for your feedback on the last chapter. I really hated it, and I was relieved that most of you found it tolerable. Things get better from here on out, I believe. I thank you from the bottom of my heart for hanging in there with me while I get things sorted out. Thank you so much for all of your comments, kudos, and bookmarks. I'm just glad people are enjoying my work.
> 
> This chapter is a bloody chimera. I mean that as an adjective, not an expletive. ^.^; Bloody. There's some new stuff, some old stuff, some sections where I kept the original dialogue for the most part but rewrote the dialogue tags, scenes where I deleted stuff, scenes where I changed stuff slightly, and scenes where I summarized for the sake of those who haven't read Daisy so that the situation would be understandable. I tried my best to keep the buildup to Luka's appearance at the very end of the chapter from the original. I'm not sure how I did. You'll have to read it and tell me. This is an alternate version of Daisy Chapter Twenty-Five: Crowd.
> 
> Enjoy.

Adrien briefly greeted Chloé as he boarded the ship, but she was busy welcoming her other one to two hundred guests as well (so that they could all admire and envy her shimmering black, white, and lemon yellow, custom, designer gown because Chloé was just benevolent to the common people like that), so Adrien didn’t have the opportunity to do much more than say hi, lavishly compliment her dress, and thank her for inviting him.

“Make sure you come and find me later,” Chloé instructed in a tone that brooked no argument. “You’re the only guy I know who can dance the follower’s part, and I want to lead, so make sure you allow for adequate time to dance with me.”

“Won’t be a problem, Bee,” Adrien assured, giving her arm an affectionate squeeze. “My dance card is wide open…until Marinette and I run into each other and get caught up in the romantic atmosphere. Is she here yet?”

Chloé groaned. “Yes. She came with a big group of her loser friends. They’re all here, and you’re going to die when you see her dress—don’t tell her I said that.” She waved a warning finger in his face.

Adrien mimed zipping his lips and throwing away the key. “I can’t wait to see it.”

Chloé rolled her eyes. “I wish you wouldn’t. Adri-chou, you need to get over her. She’s no good for you, and you need to move on.”

“I don’t _want_ to move on,” Adrien whined.

“And I don’t want her ruining your life anymore,” Chloé retorted in exasperation. “More importantly, I don’t want her ruining this evening for you. Tonight is all about me.”

“Every night is all about you,” Adrien chuckled with a wink.

Chloé caught him by the forearm, a look of genuine concern in her eyes. “I don’t want her to wreck you worse than she already has. Guard your heart a little more carefully, okay?”

Adrien was just about to give his oldest friend a heartfelt thank you when she cut him off, slamming down the walls of her spoiled brat act once more.

“Now move along and enjoy the party, Darling. You’re holding up the receiving line, and there are dozens of people anxiously awaiting the honor of catching a glimpse of my beauty. You mustn’t further deprive them; they’re deprived enough as it is.”

Adrien laughed, giving Chloé’s temple a quick kiss as he moved past her. “Catch you later, Chlo.”

Adrien made his way into the covered part of the main deck where the snack table, refreshments, and dance floor were set up.

There was already quite the crowd for still being twenty minutes before the boat was scheduled to set sail down the Seine. The plan was for them to loop around the Île de la Cité and the Île Saint-Louis and then to return to dock across from the Eiffel Tower to let off the people who wanted to leave the party early. After that, they would set off for another loop. They would be following roughly the same course as the bateaux mouches tour boats.

Adrien didn’t see Marinette or her friends in the crowd, but he wasn’t in a rush. The party would last several hours, and the mood wasn’t really right yet for Adrien and Marinette to have their romantic meeting.

It would be better to meet further along into the party when the ship was sailing gently down the Seine and the city was twinkling like fireflies around them. Their eyes would meet across the room and lock on one another. They’d be irresistibly drawn together. A slow, romantic song would begin to play, and Marinette would fall into Adrien’s arms. They’d dance for a while and then leisurely make their way to the uncovered stern of the ship where they would hold one another and gaze up at the stars. Everything would fall into place.

But, for the moment, Adrien headed towards the DJ booth where Nino was already building up the hype, playing a mix of classics and some moderately popular more recent songs for the dancers already out on the floor and the small cliques of people chatting over refreshments and snacks along the periphery. Adrien had the feeling that Nino was saving the most popular songs for later when the party was in full swing.

He made his way up to the DJ booth and raised a hand in greeting, calling out to his best friend. “Yo, Nino! Look what the cat dragged in,” he jested, thinking that Nino would appreciate the joke.

Adrien’s grin faltered when Nino jumped, eyes going wide in alarm and caramel-brown skin turning the color of a latte made with too much milk and too little espresso.

“A-Adrien. Mec. What are you doing here?” The reaction was wholly unexpected.

Adrien slowed to a stop, his hand dropping to his side as hurt confusion set in. He’d been anticipating a fist bump and a slap on the back from Nino. Wasn’t his best friend excited to see him? “Am…I not supposed to be here? Chloé invited me, so…”

Nino fluttered his hands wildly as he forced a laugh and a smile. “No. No, I just meant…did you sneak out or something? Because I didn’t think old Gabe would ever let you actually come.” Nino had been counting on Gabriel saying no. Nino had been caught off-guard and unprepared.

The tightness in Adrien’s chest faded slightly at Nino’s explanation, and he tentatively smiled. “It took a little bit of convincing, but…here I am with parental leave and everything.”

“That’s…that’s great, Mec. Hey. Listen. Who are you hanging out with?” Nino asked distractedly as he scanned the dancefloor for Marinette and her boyfriend, hoping that Adrien wouldn’t see them.

Nino was still working with Marinette to determine how and when would be best to break the news to Adrien about Marinette wanting to date someone else. They hadn’t yet settled on how they could soften the blow for Adrien.

“No one so far.” Adrien reached up to run a hand through his hair but stopped when he remembered the styling gel. “I was just kind of cruising the perimeter. I’m not actually sure what I’m supposed to do at an informal party like this. I’ve been to so few, and, here, there are no backers to schmooze with, no press to impress, no influential models or designers or potential investors… This is all kind of weird for me.”

Nino pushed the pause button on his panic to smile fondly at his friend. “My Dude, at a party, you dance and drink and eat and talk and laugh. In uni, if your old man continues to mellow, I’m taking you out and socializing you. We are gonna hit up so many parties.”

“I don’t know if I like parties,” Adrien chuckled sheepishly, taking in the writhing mass of bodies covering the enclosed portion of the main deck of the ship. “There are a lot of people…and I think I have a touch of agoraphobia.”

“Hey, no worries,” Nino replied soothingly, resting a hand on Adrien’s arm. “Nothing bad’s going to happen; I’m with you.”

Adrien smiled shyly, eternally grateful for Nino. “Thanks, Man.”

Nino winked. “Why don’t you hang with me for a bit, if you’ve got nothing better to do? Obviously, I have to do my job, but we can talk in between.”

Adrien nodded, giving Nino’s fedora a playful flick. “Sounds good.”

Adrien spent the first third of the party with Nino. After the ship had dropped off the people leaving early and started on its second loop, Adrien made his excuses and set off to keep his promise to Chloé.

Adrien grimaced with a touch of fondness as he explained, “She loves to lead, but guys typically don’t learn the follower part, so I’m kind of her only option unless she wants to dance with Sabrina all night. Honestly, I don’t mind. …But I better go track her down; otherwise, she’ll be mad at me for standing her up and _you_ for monopolizing me. Behave yourself, and I’ll see you later, okay?”

“Uh, wait!” Nino caught Adrien by the arm. “Hey. So…” His brow creased in obvious concern. “Look. You remember Juleka’s brother Luka, yeah?”

Adrien’s eyes narrowed. His heart tripped, momentarily missing a beat. “Yeah? …What about him?”

Nino pursed his lips. “I can’t explain right now, but steer clear of him if you happen to see him tonight, okay?”

Luka was here?

Adrien’s eyebrow quirked in confusion. “Why?”

“Trust me,” Nino stressed. “Please?”

“But…why?” Adrien repeated.

“I have a really good reason,” Nino promised.

“Okay. What is it?” Adrien snorted.

If Luka were at the party… Maybe now that Gabriel was starting to relax the rules and let Adrien have friends over, have more free time, have more freedom, make choices for himself…be his own person…maybe…

Nino winced. “I’ll tell you later?”

Adrien stared at his best friend without replying.

Not that Adrien was positive Luka would even _want_ to be his friend again after the way things had ended last time, but…

“It’s a really, really good reason.” Nino failed to sound convincing.

…if there was a chance…

Adrien shrugged. “I mean…if you say so. See you later, okay?”

“Yeah,” Nino sighed in defeat. “Call me if you need me, okay?”

Chloé was easy to spot, and as soon as _she_ spotted _him_, she left Sabrina mid-sentence to fling herself at Adrien in delight. She dragged him off to the dancefloor for a solid half hour of her three favourites: [foxtrot](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=s05JNF69Y0o), [tango](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vCds5_QjRXM), and [waltz](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=djNczWN9vGo), even when the beat of the music playing didn’t match the rhythm of the dance.

Adrien had a wonderful time. It was nice not to have to think about what he was going to do next. It was nice to just feel the music and move with it, guided by someone else. He was able to enjoy it more when he didn’t have to think about the steps.

It was also nice to spend time with Chloé. They’d reconnected recently after Adrien’s fallout with Marinette and struggle with depression. He’d called her and apologized for letting their friendship fizzle out, and she had asked for his forgiveness for the role she had played in letting them drift apart as well. They’d been hanging out the past few weeks, just the two of them as well as in a group, and the new phase their relationship was going through felt promising. It felt different now that they were intentionally choosing to be friends instead of being friends only because happenstance and their parents’ fortunes had thrown them together.

After thirty minutes, Chloé’s high heels began to hurt her feet, and they headed back to where Sabrina had refreshments waiting for them. Sabrina got a chair for Chloé, gingerly removed Chloé’s shoes, and gave her a foot rub while the trio chatted for another twenty minutes.

Adrien felt a bit like a third wheel, so when the conversation hit a natural lull, he excused himself to go mingle with other friends.

He walked around for a while and didn’t bump into anyone he had ever been particularly close with. He danced one song with Aurore and another with Mireille before he ended up leaning against the far wall, sipping at a glass of champagne and watching the dancers.

Plagg had him check in with his father, and they talked for bit as Adrien scanned the crowd, searching for friendly faces.

“You know,” he realized, “I haven’t really talked to most of the people here in a couple months. Not since…when I was trying not to be in love with Ladybug anymore,” he whispered into his glass. “I’ve been too busy this year; first, with dating all those different girls. Then, with the Marinette situation, and, recently…”

“You’ve been avoiding other people,” Plagg finished.

“Yeah. I—Oh, wow,” Adrien gasped, completely forgetting what he had been about to say.

“Wow what?” Plagg peeked his head up to see.

“I think I just fell in love all over again,” Adrien giggled, admiring Marinette as she danced with Alya and some of the other girls from their class.

Marinette’s hair was up in a high bun, and dark blues and soft pinks painted her lips, cheeks, and eyes, making the cerulean of her irises pop. Her navy blue, satin dress fell just above her knee in two tiers. It had a sweetheart neckline that hugged every curve just right, and the delicate lace up her arms and across her chest looked like it had been airbrushed onto her skin. She was light and air and sky and sea and perfection, a water nymph deigning to set foot on land.

“Oh, for Pete’s sake,” Plagg growled. “No. No, no, no, no, no.”

“Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes,” Adrien countered dreamily. “Plagg, don’t try to tell me you’ve never felt like this before. It’s like when you haven’t seen Tikki in forever and then, all of the sudden, there she is, and you just feel drawn to her because you belong together. You’re two halves of the same whole, and you can’t help but need to be near her.”

“You’ve gone and made it all soppy and gross,” Plagg snorted. “And you have no business mooning over that girl and waxing poetic. You’re supposed to be getting over her so you can function like a normal human being.”

Adrien rolled his eyes. “Plagg, destiny chose Marinette and me for one another. I’m _never_ getting over her. I’m just…I’m in the process of learning how to love her healthily.”

“Melting at the sight of her is healthy?” Plagg challenged.

“Oh, hush. I haven’t seen her besides inadequate glimpses at school in weeks, and she looks ethereal. I’ll get better about melting when I can be around her more often,” Adrien reasoned.

Plagg snorted skeptically.

“Maybe I should go talk to her,” Adrien proposed.

“God, help me,” Plagg groaned. “Kid, no. No talking. Tonight’s going so well. Why ruin it?”

“I’ve made so much progress, Plagg. I’m…I’m okay now for the most part,” Adrien insisted, trying to prove himself. “Maybe where I am now is good enough to try to rebuild things with Marinette.”

“Kid,” Plagg sighed in warning. “Please don’t do this. I don’t want you hurt again.”

“I’m going to ask her to dance,” Adrien decided, deliberately not hearing Plagg. “I’ll walk up to her next slow song and ask for a dance, and we’ll go outside on the upper deck and dance under the stars as Paris drifts by, and it will be soooo romantic. It’ll be great. I’ll tell her I still love her and still want to be with her and that I’m ready to forgive each other for our mistakes and work together to figure out what we need to do to make a relationship work.”

“Kid,” Plagg pleaded. “Don’t. I mean, how crushed are you going to be if she says no at any point during that scenario? What if she doesn’t want to dance with you? What if _she’s_ not ready to forgive and move forward? What if she doesn’t want to be in a relationship with you right now? Kitten, just drop this and go hang out with Hat-Boy again. You’re having a really good night, and I don’t want Marinette ruining it for you.”

Adrien sighed, not responding as he watched Marinette sadly. His body ached for her, and their month of separation had done nothing to quell the love he’d harbored in his heart for her for four and a half years.

“Why can’t real life be like the fairytales?” He muttered ruefully down into his glass. “Our eyes are supposed to meet from across the room, and we’re supposed to be drawn together like magnets. We’re supposed to waltz across the floor, lost in our own little world with bubbles and pastel colors, and she’s supposed to love me. We’re supposed to get married and live happily ever after. Why the hell can’t that just happen already? I played by the rules. I did the ‘princess in a tower’ schtick for _years_, and now I want my Prince Charming already. I’m not supposed to have to rescue myself. I’m not supposed to have to learn self-love and fight to make Prince Charming want me. This is stupid. My life is stupid…. Real life is garbage, Plagg,” Adrien hissed, downing the entirety of his champagne.

“Kid,” Plagg cooed sympathetically. “Go back and hang out with Hat-Boy. Please. He’ll—Oops.” Plagg ducked back into Adrien’s collar just as Alix came into hearing range.

Adrien looked up, eyeing his classmate warily as she approached.

Alix and Adrien had never really interacted one-on-one much. They’d had pleasant enough exchanges of small talk over the years of being classmates that had occasionally meandered into brief but real conversations, but Alix was _actually_ Marinette’s friend whereas Adrien was only an acquaintance. He had to wonder why she was paying him any mind what with the palpable tension between Adrien and Marinette nowadays coupled with all the crazy rumors that were making the rounds after Marinette had broken his heart and left him crying very much in public on a park bench in the Tuileries. Even if Alix didn’t know what was going on, what reason did she have to talk to him?

Still, talk to him she did.

It was a bumpy and awkward exchange at first. Adrien flagged down a waiter and traded his empty champagne flute for a glass of red wine. He proceeded to use the beverage as a prop to avoid meeting Alix’s eyes when it got too difficult, and he took big gulps of wine to dodge questions that hit a little too close to home.

Alix navigated the conversation well, though. She sounded genuine when she expressed her condolences about everything between Adrien and Marinette going to hell in a handbag.

Some of Adrien’s other classmates had become wary of him amidst the gossip going around and his noticeable lack of a defence of himself. With the way he’d been avoiding everyone as his life imploded…but most people had primarily been concerned with getting out of the blast radius. It was really nice that Alix was reaching out. Just her being friendly and attempting to treat him as if things were normal was incredibly heartening.

It occurred to Adrien that maybe he should invite Alix over to use the skate park on the third basement level now that Gabriel was tentatively allowing Adrien to have friends over on a case-by-case basis.

Adrien was beginning to feel at ease again when the chat turned to apparel. Alix complimented his outfit, and he returned the favour, admiring her black suit jacket and lime green tie paired with a pink button down and blue jeans.

Alix beamed, sharing how Marinette had helped her pick out something that was more “Alix” while the rest of their friends went dress shopping.

_Of course_ Marinette did, Adrien thought fondly, a pull of longing in his chest as he looked back out at the girl in question having a marvelous evening with her friends, completely unaware of Adrien’s presence at the party.

It was a bittersweet feeling.

Alix bit her lip, internally debating before going ahead and saying, “I’m sorry that things didn’t work out. I’m actually kind of pissed after all those years and all that effort and all of those schemes to get you two together that I got dragged into.”

“We’re not done yet,” Adrien mumbled, still gazing at Marinette. She laughed at something Alya had said, and Adrien couldn’t help but smile at the warmth that her laughter sent rushing through him. “We’re just on a break while we work some things out. We’ll be back together in no time.” He had to believe that.

“Ha! Someone’s delusional,” Kim barked as he swaggered up to Adrien and Alix.

“Kim, back the hell off,” Alix snapped, moving to put her deceptively tiny frame in between Kim and Adrien.

Things between Kim and Adrien had been…rough was putting it lightly…lately. In trying to get over Chloé, Kim had fallen for an older girl named Marie…who just so happened to be one of Adrien’s ex-girlfriends.

Adrien had agreed to date her after she’d worn him down with her persistence, but he had been clear at the beginning that he couldn’t offer her more than friendship because he was in love with someone else. The situation had gone sideways from the get-go, and after Adrien broke up with her for not respecting his wishes when he said no to her attempts to get him to be physically affectionate with her, Marie had started telling lies about how he had used and mistreated her.

Kim, very much in love and inextricably twisted around Marie’s finger, believed Marie’s slanderous accusations about Adrien. Now, after Kim had just gotten news that Marie was pregnant by some other guy, Kim was very drunk and out for blood. Adrien—socially isolated and emotionally vulnerable as he was at the moment—was an easy target for Kim’s bile and ire.

Alix tried to intervene, tried to corral her friend and keep him from saying or doing something that might get Adrien akumatized, but there was really no stopping someone Kim’s size with that much anger and determination.

Insults heaped upon insults weighed Adrien down.

He took big gulps of wine as Kim verbally cut him down to size.

Taunts that Marinette had _dumped_ Adrien, that she was over him, that she didn’t care, that they were never going to be together, that Adrien was pathetic and delusional, that Adrien was the only one still stuck when Marinette had already moved on.

“I mean, look at you. You’re over here making eyes at her, and she hasn’t looked your way once all evening, has she?”

She didn’t know he was there at the party to look for him. Adrien tried to reassure himself, but it was getting hard to breathe. He felt lightheaded. His throat was dry. The champagne and wine he’d consumed weren’t helping.

Kim’s attacks turned to how Adrien had treated Marie and Marinette and all of the other girls Adrien had dated over the past few months. Accusations of just using the girls and getting away with it because of who his father was, Gabriel’s money and power, when Adrien too had been used by his ex-girlfriends. Accusations of knowingly hurting Marinette, dating the other girls while stringing Marinette along, knowing how she had felt about Adrien for nearly five years. It wasn’t true, but Kim wouldn’t listen. The bottom line was that Adrien _had_ hurt Marinette over the years, unwittingly or not.

Adrien knew that Kim was only lashing out because Kim himself was heartbroken and in pain, but that didn’t make the attack hurt any less. Adrien attempted to fight back, to defend himself at the very least, but it was useless. Kim’s barbed words cut right through every chink in Adrien’s armor.

He felt dizzy. He couldn’t breathe. The room was spinning. He was going to pass out.

“Kim, I swear I’m going to kick you in the nuts if you don’t stop,” Alix barked.

Kim was too drunk to listen to reason. “No one’s ever going to love you because I’m gonna make sure everyone knows what a liar and a coward and a sleazewad you are! What are you even doing here?”

The room was _spinning_.

“No one wants you here,” Kim continued, striking out at Adrien in his own heartache. “No one likes you. Not even Lahiffe. People only talk to you for your money. No one actually likes you. No one—”

“—Excuse me.” Alix grabbed Adrien’s glass and splashed what little was left of the wine in Kim’s face. “Go outside and sober up, Kim. You’re an ugly drunk, and no one likes _you_ this way.”

Adrien bolted, darting through the crowd of dancers, rushing for the doorway out to the uncovered part of the deck at the stern.

“Adrien!” Alix called after him, but he didn’t dare stop.

Adrien couldn’t breathe. He couldn’t stand to be around so many people. He was going to pass out. He needed air.

He knew all of the awful things Kim had said weren’t true. He knew Kim’s words were born out of spite and hurt, but objectively knowing that didn’t stop those words from cutting Adrien deep.

And so he ran, glancing back over his shoulder periodically to make sure he wasn’t being followed. He ran right into someone.

The impact jarred Adrien, sending him stumbling until two strong yet oddly gentle hands steadied him, half holding him up as Adrien’s legs gave out.

“Whoa, there. You okay?”

In a panic, Adrien tried to pull away, but the hands held him fast.

It was probably for the best, as Adrien’s balance was shot, the room was like a funhouse from hell, and his vision and hearing were going in and out.

“Hey. It’s okay. Calm down. Deep breaths, okay?”

Adrien looked up and saw blue: cyan eyes and teal hair. He took a gulp of air that came out sounding like, “Luka”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those of you who haven't seen it yet, MireilleTanaka wrote a version of the fake date Luka mentions in Chapter Four. You can find it here: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21178523 (Thanks, Mireille!!!).
> 
> I hate this chapter. -.-; I hope you didn't hate it. I hope it was different enough from the Daisy chapter to make reading it worth while for the people who have already read Daisy. I'm sorry if it wasn't. Hang in there a little longer and we'll get to the brand new content soon, I promise. I hope this wasn't confusing for the people who are just reading Jabberwocky. Please let me know if you have any questions. I'm trying my best, but this is a very difficult thing I'm trying to do, interweaving the two stories while having them each stand independently of the other so that you can read one without having to read the rest.
> 
> I think I'm just going to have to be at peace with not being satisfied with how things are for right now while we get through the transitional chapters. Seven will be the edited version (or, I guess "unedited version" since in Daisy I purposely cut back on the Lukadrien content that I had originally had in mind) Luka and Adrien chapter that was Daisy's Chapter Twenty-Six: Boy. Eight will be the Luka and Juleka chapter of Daisy (Chapter Twenty-Eight: Sister), and that's pretty much a straight transplant with some minor edits, so the Daisy people won't have to reread that if they don't want. 
> 
> Chapter Nine is going to be a scene between Luka and Marinette that I had wanted to write for Daisy, but then someone said they really couldn't stand Lukanette, so I was a little discouraged, and the scene didn't really fit anyway because I was trying to focus on Adrien's situation at the time, so I decided against writing it. The idea stayed with me, though, so I wrote it as Chapter Nine of Jabberwocky. After that, there's some Daisy content I need to get out of the way concerning Adrien getting Nooroo. Then, Chapter Ten of Jabberwocky will be Adrien getting ready to go ask Luka to be friends again and clear up misunderstandings. Then Luka and Adrien are going to the opera. Then we'll be back in Daisy for Bridgette and Félix coming to visit.
> 
> So I'm really excited about the content I have coming up if I can only make it through this transitional period. ^.^; I hope you're excited for the future of this story and the series too. It's kind of ambitious, but...this is fun. I'm glad I did decide to do the expanded universe with the Luka plot line instead of just sticking to the Adrienette parts contained within Daisy. Thank you to all of you for taking this journey with me.
> 
> See you next Friday, 11/08/2019!
> 
> References:  
Foxtrot: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=s05JNF69Y0o  
Tango: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vCds5_QjRXM  
Waltz: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=djNczWN9vGo


	7. Boyfriend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luka and Adrien are reunited.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi there friends! It's so good to see you again this week. Thank you so much for the comments and kudos and bookmarks last time. You really are the sweetest people, and I was so relieved and happy to hear that you liked last chapter. I appreciate you all!
> 
> Without further ado, the reunion. Enjoy!

Luka smiled faintly down at Adrien. “Come on. Let’s get you some air.”

Adrien found himself being half-carried towards the exit as the alcohol he had consumed too quickly hit him all at once. His feet weren’t doing what he wanted them to do, and his mind felt pleasantly fuzzy like the world was covered in pillows. (That thought alone was enough to tell him he’d had too much too fast.)

Thankfully, the uncovered area at the stern of the boat was deserted with no one to witness Adrien’s muddled state.

“Here.” Luka sat him down on one of the folding chairs and knelt in front of him to loosen Adrien’s tie and undo the top few buttons of Adrien’s shirt.

Adrien’s eyes slipped closed as he enjoyed the brief sensation of being touched. Luka’s long musician’s fingers brushed Adrien’s throat like butterfly kisses, and it was nice to be fussed over.

“Just breathe,” Luka coached, settling down on the chair next to Adrien’s. He placed one hand on Adrien’s shoulder to steady him and began rubbing soothing circles on Adrien’s back with the other.

Adrien nodded, concentrating on filling his lungs with air.

They sat like that in silence for what could have been one minute or five or fifteen. Adrien’s brain was too frazzled to even keep count of the seconds.

When he could finally breathe normally again, Adrien opened his eyes and looked sheepishly at Luka. “Thank you. And sorry. I was just—I didn’t…I mean…”

“It’s okay,” Luka assured, gradually retracting his hands. “Panic attack?”

Adrien gulped and nodded. “How did you know?”

Luka shrugged, smiling sorrowfully. “Jules has been having them since we were little…since our dad walked out on us. Unfortunately, I’m an old hand at helping people through panic attacks.”

“That’s right…. Sorry,” Adrien whispered.

Luka shook his head. “You’re fine. I mean…you know what it’s like.”

Adrien gulped and nodded yet again.

“You going to be okay if I’m gone for a sec to get you a glass of water?”

“Oh, you don’t have to…uh…” Adrien trailed off, mind going blank, as Luka cupped Adrien’s cheek in his hand, studying Adrien’s unfocused gaze and splotchy colouring.

Suddenly, all kinds of thoughts and feelings were rushing back from where they’d been locked up for nearly two years.

Luka pressed the back of his hand to Adrien’s forehead. “You’re still overheated…. Have you been drinking?”

Adrien looked away. “Maybe a little bit? I sort of…had a little too much a bit too quickly on an empty stomach.”

“Will you be okay on your own for a couple minutes?” Luka inquired again without passing judgment. “I want to go get you some water and a snack.”

“Okay,” Adrien begrudgingly agreed, cheeks glowing like candles. “Sorry. Thanks.”

“No worries,” Luka chuckled softly. “You trigger my protective big brother instincts. Be back in a minute, okay?”

Adrien nodded in a daze, watching Luka go.

“I don’t like this,” Plagg sighed, coming out to lick at Adrien’s face like a mother cat.

Adrien closed his eyes and leaned back, resting his head against the wall behind him. “Which part? The one where I’m just barely on the right side of ‘drunk’ or the one where Prince Charming finally showed up to rescue me?”

“_All_ of this,” Plagg scoffed. “The part where you’re vulnerable and emotional and being taken care of by a guy you have a history with who Hat-Boy told you to steer clear of at all costs.”

“I don’t know what Nino was on about,” Adrien sighed. “Unless he was worried about Luka sweeping me off my feet in my current susceptible state. I mean, Luka is obviously wonderful. I don’t see why I should stay away from him now that my father’s not so…”

“…Yeah, I don’t know,” Plagg hummed. “…You doing okay?”

“Not really,” Adrien chuckled. “I guess I deserved all that for being an idiot all these years with Marinette and then going off the wall and dating all of those girls?”

“Nah,” Plagg snorted. “What does that jock-guy know? Nothing. He knows nothing about you, so he should just back off.”

“I’m probably not going to see Kim again after tonight anyway, so it most likely won’t matter,” Adrien muttered.

“If you carry what he said around with you, that’s going to matter in your everyday life. Let it go, Kid. You’ll be better for it.”

Adrien hummed softly, enjoying the heady feeling that his mind was full of cotton.

Luka returned, as promised, just minutes later with a glass of ice water and a small plate of finger foods. “Here.” He pressed the glass to Adrien’s cheek. “This should cool you down. Take slow sips, all right?”

“Thank you so much, Luka,” Adrien sighed, accepting the glass and dutifully taking a cautious drink. “I’m sorry again. I’m betting this wasn’t what you had in mind for the evening.”

“No,” Luka chuckled, retaking his seat beside Adrien. “The original plan included coming up with plausible excuses to wander off and not be too intrusive while my date spent the evening celebrating with her friends. Honestly, spending the evening with Adrien Agreste on a romantic, starlight boat ride is an improvement. I mean, how many guys can say they’ve done that?”

Adrien laughed sheepishly, something fluttering in his stomach like hummingbird wings. “Including you and me? Two. …Well, I’m glad to hear I’m not a huge damper on your night.”

“Nah,” Luka assured, holding up the plate of hors d’oeuvres for Adrien to select something. “Will you eat any of this? I couldn’t remember what you liked other than Marinette mentioning recently that you still weren’t a big fan of animals.”

“Oh, I’ll eat anything. What I like isn’t really relevant, but thank you for being so considerate.” Adrien smiled judiciously, picking up a fig and goat cheese puff pastry. “…You and Marinette talk about me?”

Luka shrugged. “I’ve been taking her to lunch lately on weekends to make sure she remembers to eat, and I seem to be picking a bunch of places you two have been before. Apparently, you guys have elaborate eating rituals where you get half her salad and she gets half your fries and she picks certain vegetables out of her dish and gives them to you while you give her your cucumbers and pickles and-and what have you. It takes her a while to decide what she’s going to get at a restaurant because you’re not there to eat your part and order the corresponding dish. It’s kind of adorable.”

“Are we that bad?” Adrien smiled sadly through a blush. Now that he thought about it, he and Marinette did do that, didn’t they?

“Yes,” Luka snickered. “It’s like I’ve only got one half of a set. …I’m going to have to take you with us next time,” he added tentatively, testing the waters.

Adrien gazed nervously down at his bite-sized pastry. “I wouldn’t want to intrude on your time together…but…I mean…if Marinette would be okay with me tagging along, I’d like to hang out with you two. I was just talking to Marinette last week about how it’s been forever since I’ve seen you…” Adrien held his breath. “…and how much I missed you.”

“I…” Luka breathed.

It was all too much. _Adrien_ was too much right now when things between Luka and Marinette had just clicked into place and were still settling, still on unsteady ground. The emotions and memories dredged up by seeing Adrien just then—Adrien handsome, more mature, and yet still very much the gorgeous emotional mess who had originally grabbed Luka’s heartstrings and yanked… Luka had thought he’d put his feelings for Adrien to rest. He thought he’d closed up that wound, picked the shattered shards of himself off the floor, and moved on.

“I’ve missed you too.” Only when Luka said it did he realize how true it was, the longing ache he still felt for the boy in front of him, the boy who had been his perfect fifth.

Their eyes met, and their gazes held, each cautiously studying the other, feeling the mood shift.

Luka couldn’t do this. He really _shouldn’t_ do this. But…one look in Adrien’s eyes, and Luka was back in the deep end, swallowed by a tidal wave of feelings that had never truly been resolved, feelings that had been lying dormant.

He couldn’t do this again, but…when had Luka ever been able to push Adrien or Marinette away?

Luka bit his lip. “Is your father still…?” He trailed off.

Adrien winced. “An overbearing control-freak?”

Luka ran his tongue nervously over his bottom lip. “I was going to say, ‘psychotic demon overlord bent on my destruction’, but…”

Adrien was caught off guard by a fit of giggles. He shook his head. “N-No. No. He’s…doing better. Reading a bunch of parenting guidebooks, trying to be a good father…. I don’t think…I don’t think he’d stop me if I…”

“Had dinner with me?” Luka suggested a little too eagerly and then remembered to hastily add, “and Marinette. It would be fun if you could come with us sometime. If we could get reacquainted… I’d kind of like to be friends again, so…”

Adrien’s heart soared. Luka wasn’t mad at him, wasn’t holding a grudge for what had happened, the way Adrien had given up their friendship without a fight.

“Yeah,” he replied thickly as his pulse thrummed with the alcohol and Luka’s words. “I would love that. T-Thanks.” Adrien took a big gulp of water and almost choked.

Luka thumped him on the back. “Easy. Small, slow sips, remember?”

Adrien nodded.

“…How are you feeling?” Luka inquired after a minute. “Your face is still red, but your colouring is more consistent now.”

“Tired,” Adrien confessed, taking a slice of bruschetta from the plate. “Panic attacks just kind of wear me out. Still tipsy, but my head isn’t spinning like it was. I don’t know how much of this is the alcohol and how much is anxiety. I mean, I just had, like, two glasses, but I still don’t really drink, so my alcohol tolerance is pretty much nonexistent.”

“You’re pretty cohesive,” Luka offered. “You’re slurring a bit and speaking a little slower than normal, but you don’t really seem drunk besides the lack of focus in your eyes and diminished motor control.”

“I think the fresh air is helping. And the water and the food.” Adrien turned to look up at Luka with deep gratitude in his eyes. “Thank you so much for this. I’m really sorry I’m a mess, but I seriously appreciate you taking care of me. You didn’t have to do this.”

Luka smiled warmly, shrugging a shoulder. “We all need a little help every once in a while. And, like I said, you trigger my protective big brother instincts. …Did you want to talk about why you’re a mess? Would that help at all? I mean, I saw you earlier, and you seemed like you were fine hanging with Nino, dancing with Chloé. Did something happen?”

Adrien shook his head and begrudgingly confessed, “Girl problems, mostly. One of my classmates has it bad for an ex-girlfriend of mine, and he’s choosing to take out his frustrations with her on me. Maybe I deserve a little of his anger because I’ve certainly made mistakes, but there was no need for him to get so aggressive and pick mercilessly at the scabs of all of my insecurities.”

Luka rested a hand on Adrien’s back, rubbing soothingly.

Adrien melted at the touch. “…I need to find some way to bottle you so I can have you with me whenever I’m feeling like rubbish,” he sighed dreamily.

“You still have my phone number?”

Adrien’s eyelids fluttered open. “Yeah?”

“Call me sometime,” Luka instructed. “I’m serious. Let’s be friends again.”

Adrien felt dizzy as he realized that Luka was in earnest. It wasn’t just an empty offer of “let’s hang out sometime” never to be followed up on. Luka was genuinely offering Adrien a second chance.

“…Why would you want to be friends with me?” The words easily slipped past Adrien’s liquor-loosened lips.

Luka cocked an eyebrow. “You’re interesting. You’re funny. You’re a talented musician. I like you. We were close before. Maybe we’re different people now, but I’d be interested in getting to know _this_ Adrien too. Why _wouldn’t_ I want to be your friend?”

Adrien smiled ironically. “I may not be an emotional blackhole anymore like I have been these past few months, but I’m kind of still an emotional whirlpool right now. People don’t usually volunteer to get close to that.”

Luka shrugged. “I’m sure you’re better when you haven’t been drinking and haven’t just had a panic attack. I saw you earlier this evening, and you looked like someone I’d want to know. Besides, I liked spending time with you before…. The person you were back then was one of my closest friends…and now I want to get to know the you you are today…the person Marinette is always talking about.”

Adrien could feel his cheeks burning in pleasure at the flattery. “Okay,” he conceded. “Sure. Let’s be friends.”

They fell into a reflective silence as the boat sailed by the Île de la Cité.

“So,” Luka sighed. “What have you been up to lately? It’s been about a year or so since we last really talked, hasn’t it?”

Adrien nodded. “Yeah. Almost two years. I guess a lot has happened since then, but nothing’s really coming to mind. I mean, except for the past month or so, I’ve been doing pretty much the same things I was doing when we knew each other: modeling, fencing, piano, Chinese, basketball, hanging with friends when I could squeeze it in…”

“What’s changed in the past month or so?” Luka inquired conversationally.

Adrien grimaced, meeting Luka’s gaze. “So…I’ve kind of been trying to recover from an emotional meltdown.”

Luka winced.

“You’re familiar with opera, right?” Adrien asked, trying to remember if that was ever something they had talked about. It’d been so long.

“I’m a lover of all types of music,” Luka assured. “Why do you ask?”

“Because I was going to say that my meltdown was just short of the level of Electra in her [exit aria](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7dvPlf8O_xs) in Mozart’s Idomeneo, if you’re familiar with the work.”

Luka winced again. “Wow. Complete with your mother and her lover killing your father and your brother killing _them_ and getting driven mad by the furies for matricide all while the guy you were in love with announces his marriage to someone else?”

Adrien laughed softly. “Perhaps I was being a little overdramatic comparing my own mental breakdown to hers.”

Luka shrugged, with a comforting smile. “Opera is full of extremes. That allows it to explore the whole range of human emotion. It doesn’t have to be realistic as a whole so long as the emotions ring true. The point is that you identified with Electra’s desperation and pain and anguish. You saw some of what you were feeling in her…at least, that’s what I’m guessing. I don’t mean to tell you what you felt.”

“No,” Adrien was quick to assure. “No,” he breathed. “That’s it exactly. That’s…really deep.”

“Is it?” Luka chuckled softly.

“Yeah,” Adrien stressed.

Luka smiled. “Don’t look too impressed. I probably paraphrased that from [one of my professors](https://robertgreenbergmusic.com/) or some article I had to read for class.”

“You’re still studying music?” Adrien leaned in slightly.

Luka nodded. “And literature with an emphasis on nineteenth century Russia.”

“Do you think you’ll be a professional musician? I know Marinette was talking about Kitty Section gaining traction, but I didn’t think Juleka, Rose, or Ivan wanted to go into music as a career, so…”

Luka shrugged, looking out at the Right Bank. “There are a couple other groups that I play with. I do some paid gigs from time to time. I don’t know if I’ll be able to make a living off of it, but I’d like to. I want music to always be a part of my life, even if that’s teaching or giving lessons while I do something else more stable. I’m kind of at a point where I need to think realistically about the future and being able to provide for a family in a couple years. We can’t all be Jagged Stone.”

“But maybe just being Luka Couffaine will be enough,” Adrien offered innocently.

Luka turned to meet Adrien’s gaze and smiled. “I like your bright-eyed optimism. Don’t let the world crush that out of you, okay?”

“I’m serious,” Adrien insisted. “I’ve heard you play, Luka; you’re magnificent.”

“One guitarist doesn’t make a popular band,” Luka chuckled, pleased at Adrien’s sincerity.

“But your music is beautiful,” Adrien argued as if by virtue of this alone the world should surrender a place in the annals of history to Luka.

“You’re cute,” Luka laughed, shaking his head.

Adrien stopped breathing.

Did Luka mean that Adrien was cute in a dismissive sort of way? Like “that’s cute”, “that’s funny”, “that’s hilarious that you would say that”, or “you must be joking”? Or did Luka mean that Adrien was…_cute_?

Was Luka flirting with him? Did Adrien _want_ Luka to be flirting with him? Sure, Adrien thought Luka was attractive…as attractive as Adrien _could_ find another guy, but…between Luka and Adrien it could only be flirting. It would only be making out. Adrien wasn’t interested in a relationship with a guy, especially when his love life was already so complicated with Marinette, but…flirting felt good. Flirting made him feel desirable…desired. With Marinette, with Ladybug, there had been so much rejection, so many nos. It was nice to get a “yes, you’re wanted”. It was nice to be sitting there with Luka, Luka’s eyes on him alone, Luka fussing over him, Luka taking care of him, Luka being nice, Luka touching his arm and back, and…

He’d forgotten how _good_ Luka could make him feel.

It was everything that Adrien needed in that moment, especially with Kim’s insidious words still ringing in Adrien’s ears.

Maybe it was the alcohol or the starlight or Paris all lit up or Adrien’s insecurity or his deep well of affection deficit. Maybe it was the kindness and fondness in Luka’s eyes, but Adrien decided that if he ended the evening making out with Luka, that was okay. If he didn’t, that was also okay, but he decided to allow himself the option. It was time to stop blaming himself and berating himself and holding himself up to unreasonable standards. It was time to just let himself feel good within safe parameters. He wasn’t going to let himself feel bad about anything that happened between him and Luka that night.

Luka was still talking. “…wish I had my guitar with me. I’d play you my new song.”

“Maybe I can come over sometime and you can play for me then,” Adrien suggested, popping a pitted olive into his mouth. “I’d love to hear what you’ve been up to musically since the last time I heard you play.”

“Well, I’ve been super inspired the past two weeks, so there’s plenty of new material to sort through.” Luka shrugged, suddenly feeling a touch guilty about how easy it was to slip back into things with his (for lack of a better categorization) ex-boyfriend despite Luka finally being in a relationship with the girl of his dreams. “I don’t know if any of the music I’ve been creating lately is any good or not, but the inspiration is solid. Maybe you can help me separate the chaff from the wheat because my eyes are a little clouded recently, so I’m probably biased. You know how highly I’ve always valued your musical opinion.”

“Sure,” Adrien agreed eagerly, excited at the prospect of returning to the Liberty, returning to a part of himself that he thought he’d lost forever. “Maybe you could help me brush up on my rusty guitar skills while we’re at it?” Adrien proposed.

“I bet you’ll pick it back up in no time,” Luka snorted. “I’ve never seen someone learn an instrument so quickly before.”

Adrien laughed sheepishly, pressing his water glass to his neck. “I mean, the concept is similar to the violin, and I spent the first eight years of my life in close proximity, so…”

“You played violin?” Luka quirked an eyebrow. “I never knew that.”

Adrien shook his head. “…My…My older brother Félix. He used to take part in competitions. I used to watch him practice for hours.”

Luka’s eyes widened. “I always thought you were an only child. I’m so sorry. I can’t imagine…” Luka shuddered, thinking of Juleka.

In his slightly addled state, it took Adrien a minute to catch on. “Oh! Oh, no. He’s not…he’s not dead; he’s just…estranged. He and my parents had a big falling out, so…I haven’t seen him in a decade, and I wasn’t allowed to talk about him until recently.” Adrien looked away. “That sounds bad. I guess it is bad. Um…but…my dad reached out to my brother’s family a few weeks ago, and it’s looking like maybe they’ll be reconciled eventually, so…”

Luka gently nudged Adrien’s shoulder with his own.

Adrien blinked, looking up into Luka’s kind blue eyes.

“It’s okay.” Luka gave a muted grin. “_Everyone’s_ family is a little screwed up in one way or another. I mean, _mine_ of course, but even Marinette’s family, and they seem perfect at first glance. As you know, her grandpa didn’t speak to her dad for twenty years because of the interracial marriage thing, so… Don’t worry, Adrien. I’ll only ever judge you based on _you_, not your family.”

Adrien searched Luka’s eyes and found only honesty. “Thanks,” he whispered, turning away to smile into his water glass.

“Sure…. You know, I’ve been learning to play that old keyboard these past few years,” Luka delicately switched topics. “I know I’m nowhere near as good as you are, but maybe, sometime, do you think you’d deign to play a duet with me? I’ve been watching these guys on YouTube who do [four-handed renditions of songs from video games](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qzWe9PoeD44), and I thought that might be something you’d be interested in, since I remember Marinette mentioning that you two were both big gamers.”

“Yeah, that would be totally awesome!” Adrien agreed enthusiastically, taking a carrot and ricotta tartelette from the snack plate while simultaneously palming a cube of cheese. He ate the tartelette himself and surreptitiously slipped the cheese to Plagg. “What kind of music are you working on for the piano? Is there anything in particular you like to play or a piece that you’re learning?”

“I like jazz a lot. Right now I’m working on a couple of things, but the one I like most is Ravel’s [Pavane pour une Infante Defunte](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oPHSHZssOLs). I’m a big fan of Ravel.”

Adrien scrunched up his nose and laughed. “You’d get along well musically with my father. Dad adores Ravel.”

“And you?” Luka prompted.

Adrien shrugged. “Depends. A lot of his music is lovely and technically beautiful, but I don’t personally get caught up in it like I do Rachmaninoff or Mahler or Shostakovich.”

Luka shook his head. “Ravel’s [Miroirs No. 3, ‘Une Barque sur l'Ocean’](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bTYUyDjVCRU) just floors me. Like, my insides melt and I go into a trance it’s so gorgeous. I feel it here.” He placed a hand over his heart. “Is there a piece that does that to you?”

Adrien pursed his lips and thought for a moment. “…[Vivaldi’s Winter](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nGdFHJXciAQ) from The Four Seasons. The first allegro non molto part in particular is just jaw-dropping for me. I used to love when my brother would play it.”

Luka nodded his approval. “I once saw [Avi Avital](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=S19Q4e4Q4Kk) do the solo part on the mandolin, and it was phenomenal. Vivaldi’s music itself is arresting, but that performance in particular…it passed by in the blink of an eye I was so enraptured.”

“Isn’t it amazing how music can do that to you?” Adrien sighed dreamily.

“Is it any wonder I want music in my life always?” Luka chuckled.

“…You know, I misjudged you when we first met,” Adrien admitted bashfully. “You’re a lot more complex than I originally gave you credit for. At first, I thought you were only into contemporary music like Jagged Stone, but then we started talking about classical concert music and music theory, and I realized there was a lot more to you than I’d thought.”

Luka shrugged. “Most people aren’t as shallow as they first appear. Some are, but…there’s usually a deeper story. Not everyone takes the time to see past surface level, though…. I’m glad you did.”

Adrien blushed, looking away, embarrassed. “I feel like I’ve forgotten a lot about you.”

“I feel the same way,” Luka confessed. He had _made_ himself forget. “There’s time to refresh our memories.”

Adrien nodded, tentatively glancing up to the side at Luka. “So…refresh my memory. You like opera and classical music. What else? What other types?” he inquired, remembering how to get Luka talking well enough.

Luka smirked impishly as he began to list. “Rock and rap and folk music and big band and ska…techno, screamo, Gregorian chant, enka, salsa… Honestly, I enjoy some types more than others, but I think there’s value in all music because music is the highest form of expression of the human experience. Music does something that words alone can’t.”

“Is that something you’re probably paraphrasing from one of your professors, or can I gush about how deep you are now?” Adrien hummed.

Luka laughed heartily, giving Adrien’s shoulder a playful nudge. “I honestly think I sound pretty pretentious. I’m glad you’re impressed, though.”

“You’re very impressive,” Adrien mumbled shyly.

“Thanks.” Luka grinned as he studied Adrien’s face.

Their eyes locked, and Adrien gradually leaned in.

“Are you feeling okay?” Luka inquired, noting the dilation of Adrien’s pupils and the distracted look in the younger boy’s eyes.

Adrien jerked back slightly. “Fine. Yes. Good. I mean…I can still feel the alcohol, but it’s more of a buzz or a hum now whereas before it was overwhelming, so…better. Thank you.”

“Good. You’re looking and sounding better.” Luka smiled, eyes crinkling.

“What colour is your hair originally?” Adrien blurted out.

Luka blinked in confusion but answered anyway. “It’s black. Why?”

Adrien grimaced. “It…figures.”

Blue eyes and black hair yet again. Adrien was beginning to realize that he had a type.

“I don’t know why exactly. I was just curious since you’ve had your hair dyed since we met. I figured it might be black because it looks like you have black lowlights, and Juleka’s hair is black, so…do you maybe want to dance with me?” The words slipped out before Adrien could put them in check.

Luka’s eyebrow slowly arched. “Dance?”

Adrien’s cheeks were already burning, so he decided to go all in. What was the worst thing that could happen? “Yeah. Dance. Together.”

“You…dance with other guys?” Luka inquired hesitantly, making sure he understood what Adrien was proposing.

Adrien shrugged. “I mean…sure. Why not? Girls dance together all the time. Why can’t guys?”

Luka’s brow furrowed. “I feel like two guys dancing together is different than two girls.”

“Well, it shouldn’t be,” Adrien countered, beginning to pout slightly. “It’s really stupid that girls can do things that guys aren’t allowed to without being judged. That’s part of the reason why I’m a feminist.”

“Oh?” Luka smiled curiously.

“Yeah,” Adrien insisted. “True feminism is about equality. It means girls can open doors for me or give me flowers without that being weird. It means I can be a stay-at-home dad or talk about my feelings or cry in public without being called a wimp. It means I can dance with another guy without it necessarily having to mean we’re gay.”

“Down with the patriarchy. I’m all for that.” Luka winked teasingly. “So…what I’m hearing is that you want to dance with me to make a feminist statement.”

Adrien’s cheeks burned pink as he smiled up sheepishly at Luka. “Honestly? You’re really wonderful, and I think you’re cute, and I want to dance, so…” He bit his lip nervously.

Luka’s eyes widened. Had Adrien Agreste just called him cute? Maybe Luka was hallucinating. Maybe this was all a dream and Luka was going to wake up with an Adrien-shaped hole in his life all over again.

“Like…dance as in ballroom like you were doing with Chloé earlier?” Luka verified before his heart could get itself worked up only to end up in jagged shards once more.

Adrien gulped. “More like…contemporary dance. Like how Juleka and Rose dance together.”

Luka’s mouth slowly dropped open of its own volition. “I…thought you were straight.”

Adrien looked away, his entire face to the tips of his ears going red. “I mean, I am. For the most part. I think. I think I am. I’m not…” He looked up searchingly at Luka. “It’s not like I would sleep with you, but…if you kissed me, I would kiss you back, so…I don’t know what that means.”

Luka nodded, giving Adrien an appraising look and thinking, _“That…lends new meaning to his blush and the dazed expression. If only he’d said something before two weeks ago.”_

If only Adrien had said something two _years_ ago. Luka would have burned down Paris for Adrien. He wouldn’t have let Gabriel Agreste tear them apart. He wouldn’t have given up. He never would have let Adrien go.

But that wasn’t what happened, and Luka didn’t have the time or mental fortitude to wonder about how things might have been different between them. There was only the present moment, and at the present moment, Luka was dating Marinette Dupain-Cheng…and flirting with Adrien Agreste.

Just flirting. Flirting only. Luka could handle that…right?

“Sorry,” Adrien backpedaled. “I didn’t mean to make things weird. Earlier when you said I was cute, I must have misunderstood because I thought—”

Luka rested a hand on Adrien’s knee. “—You didn’t misunderstand anything,” he assured. “I would very much be interested in dancing with you if you’re feeling well enough, but…does your father allow you to dance with other guys?”

Adrien grimaced. “Technically? I think my dad is homophobic, but, _technically_, he didn’t say anything about it being against the rules to dance with men. It’s only against the rules to make out with anyone, so I think I can dance with you so long as I don’t make out with you…and even then, I think it’s only against the rules to make out with you if someone gets it on camera,” Adrien added with a tentative wink.

_Damn_, Luka thought appreciatively, trying to keep himself under control. What had happened to his sweet, innocent Angel? Luka and Adrien had play-flirted before all in good fun, but…this felt like Adrien being serious.

“I’ll take that under advisory,” Luka chuckled, mentally putting his guard up.

Adrien smiled. At first a little shyly, but then with all the coyness of a practiced coquette.

This was weird for Adrien. This was entirely foreign to him. He’d spent years flirting shamelessly with Ladybug and getting nothing back. Flirting with Luka was sort of empowering. The encouragement of Luka’s smile felt good. It felt really, really good to flirt and not be brushed off.

“There’s just one thing.” Luka fixed Adrien with a solemn expression, taking his hand from Adrien’s knee. He had a responsibility to Marinette, to himself, and to Adrien. He needed to make sure that no one got hurt. “Right now, we’re flirting, and I’m fine with that. You can flirt with someone just for fun and not really mean anything by it or expect anything to come from it. If we’re just flirting for fun, that’s fine. I can do that. This is only a problem if you’re at all serious. As you know, I have a girlfriend, and I’m crazy about her, so nothing more than friendly flirting is going to happen between you and me. If any of this meant anything to you, I don’t want to lead you on. Okay?”

The concerned look in Luka’s eyes, so full of care, was oddly touching.

Adrien smiled awkwardly, blushing as he laughed off Luka’s reservations. “No worries necessary. I mean, not that you’re not attractive, but…I’m not interested in a relationship. I’m just…” He chewed on the inside of his cheek as he attempted to find the right words. “I kind of got my heart crushed, and the rejection still sort of stings. Flirting and having someone else flirt back makes me feel better, so…platonic flirting is all I really want right now anyway.”

“All right,” Luka agreed with a nod. “Sounds good to me. Give me your glass of water and see if you can stand up.”

Adrien did as requested and carefully got to his feet. He stood still for a minute, making sure of his balance before giving Luka a thumbs up.

Luka smiled, resting his hand at the small of Adrien’s back just in case Adrien lost his footing as he guided Adrien back to the main room.

“Fair warning,” Adrien remarked as they made their way to the dancefloor. “I’ve been told that I’m a bit of a slutty dancer. I believe Nino’s exact words were that I turn dancing into a full-contact sport, so if I do something that makes you uncomfortable or if there’s someplace you don’t want my hands, please, please just tell me.”

“Likewise,” Luka insisted, his own hand moving to Adrien’s hip.

Nearly half an hour flew by on the dancefloor. Mentally, Adrien checked out, losing himself in the throbbing of the music, the warmth and press of the other dancers, the smell of sweat mixed with dozens of perfumes and aftershaves, the contact between his own body and Luka’s. He didn’t have to think about Marinette or his family situation or learning to love and care for himself or university coming up in a few short months…so he didn’t. He melted into cyan eyes, strong hands, and his own heartbeat, only mentally coming up for air when a slow song interrupted the thrumming beat in his veins.

Luka and Adrien blinked at one another, each unsure of what to do.

Luka smiled sheepishly. “May I have this dance? I mean…while we’re making a feminist statement about two guys dancing together and everything.”

Adrien laughed heartily as he wrapped his arms around Luka’s waist. “Down with the patriarchy.”

“I’d hoped you’d say that,” Luka chuckled, slipping his arms around Adrien’s neck.

“As much as I’m enjoying your undivided attention, shouldn’t you check in with your date?” Adrien wondered. “I’ve been hogging you for nearly an hour now.”

Luka glanced over to where Marinette, Alya, Rose, Juleka, Alix, and Aurore were all dancing together, giggling and falling over one another. “Nah. She’s doing fine without me,” he assured with a doting smile.

“I didn’t even ask who you came with, since you’re not in our class,” Adrien realized. “Juleka?”

Luka shook his head, lacing his fingers at the back of Adrien’s neck. “Girlfriend. Honestly, I probably shouldn’t have come. I mean, tonight is supposed to be about what she and her friends have all accomplished. It’s not supposed to be about us as a couple, but I guess Marinette felt like since she could invite a date, it might be weird or hurt my feelings if she didn’t invite me? I told her I was more than perfectly happy to hang on the sidelines while she had fun with her friends, so…”

Luka looked back at Adrien and frowned at the pallor of the younger boy’s face. “You okay?”

Adrien’s feet stopped moving as he stared blankly into concerned blue eyes. “You…Marinette…is your…girlfriend.” The words fell from his lips like tiles from a crumbling building.

Luka’s frown deepened in confusion. “She didn’t tell you?”

Adrien laughed, smiling sheepishly as the walls slammed down. “Sorry. Yes. Of course. Of course she told me. I mean, I’m one of her best friends, aren’t I? She tells me everything. Why wouldn’t she tell me? She told me immediately. Okay, maybe she called Alya first and they screamed in excitement about it for a while, but I was second on the list as far as people she told. Sorry. I just…you know. Mental breakdown recovery lately. I’ve had a lot on my mind, and that just…slipped. Because we don’t exactly talk about you much. I mean, we _do_ talk about you. She told me about your date the other night and-and dancing and going for crepes with you and the Jagged Stone concert and everything, but…you know. Mostly we talk about other things.”

If they were talking at all. Which they weren’t besides the single phone call Adrien had received from Marinette exactly one week before. Marinette had mentioned reconnecting with old friends and spending a lot of time with Kitty Section, but…Adrien guessed now that “spending time with Kitty Section” was code for “falling in love with Luka”.

Luka nodded slowly, unable to shake the feeling that something was definitely off. “Right.” He decided that the easiest thing to do was just go with it and ask Marinette later. “Sure.”

“Like…we talk about her internship with my dad and my parents’ wedding coming up in a few months and what I do with my free time now that my schedule isn’t so strict,” Adrien continued, suddenly feeling like he had something to prove, like he needed to demonstrate that he was still a relevant part of Marinette’s life even if she wasn’t talking to him anymore…even if she was cheating on him with other guys.

“We talk about everything,” Adrien insisted. “Sometimes we stay up texting until early in the morning just talking about nothing. She bounces ideas off of me, and I’m always the first one to see her new designs.”

It would be like that again in no time. Marinette was bound to miss him eventually and realize what a stupid mistake she was making dating other people. Destiny had literally—literally—chosen them for one another. Everything would be fine if Adrien could just avoid having a total meltdown on the dancefloor.

Adrien pulled Luka in closer, resting his head on the other boy’s shoulder because Adrien really, really needed someone to ground him and physically hold him together in that moment and he was forced to work with what he had at hand.

“You doing okay?” Luka inquired, resting his head against Adrien’s.

“Yeah. Yeah, totally fine,” Adrien lied. “Just a little tired. Just… Actually, no.”

Luka lifted his head and tried to angle his neck to catch a glimpse of Adrien’s expression. “What’s wrong? What do you need?”

Everything.

Marinette to love me.

“Sorry. Anxiety,” Adrien explained haltingly. “All of the sudden something just reminded me of…”

“Shh. It’s okay,” Luka whispered soothingly into Adrien’s ear. “Just breathe. Do we need to go back outside to get some air?”

Adrien shook his head. “No. Sorry. I just…stay like this, please?”

“Sure.” Luka began to rub at Adrien’s neck gently. “Um…sometimes with Juleka it helps if I distract her by talking about something else. Do you want to talk or…?”

“I don’t know,” Adrien answered, preoccupied by his thoughts. He wanted to get away. He wanted to transform and run home and make a pillow fort and hide under the covers until the world decided that it was done kicking him while he was down.

“Okay…. Well, let’s try it, and you just tell me if it’s helping or not. Um… Oh. Hey, speaking of Marinette’s new designs, what do you think of the latest ones?”

Adrien’s mind locked up as he tried to come up with something he could say to make it sound like he’d actually seen the designs that Luka was talking about. “Oh… Er…I’m not sure. I mean, I always love everything that Marinette does. I don’t know that these are her most creative designs ever, but I do like them. She’s taken the necklines in an interesting direction.”

“Necklines?” Luka hummed thoughtfully.

“Hemlines,” Adrien corrected, hoping that there was something unique about the way that Marinette had done them. “I meant hemlines.”

“Oooh. Yeah. I see what you mean. With the way they’re gathered and kind of…not toga-y, but sort of…like ancient Greece.”

“Precisely!” Adrien lied. “Marinette and I were just talking a couple weeks ago about how Neoclassicism is making a comeback in fashion.”

Marinette had told _Gabriel_ that a few weeks previously, and Gabriel had repeated it to Adrien.

Luka was quiet for a moment. “…I’m just now realizing that I don’t know too much about fashion.”

“Honestly, I don’t either,” Adrien sighed. “Let’s talk about something else?”

“Sure,” Luka easily agreed. “Will I see you tomorrow at the party?”

“P-Party?” Adrien looked up to meet Luka’s gaze.

“Marinette’s party?” Luka clarified.

Adrien’s heart sank. “Oh. Yeah. I’d forgotten.” He smiled winningly. “Unfortunately, I have a thing tomorrow, so I can’t make it. I mean, it’s an all-day thing, so I can’t even get away for a little while. I had to choose between coming tonight and coming tomorrow, and I couldn’t risk making Chloé mad by picking Marinette’s party over hers, so…Marinette understands.”

Luka nodded. “That’s a shame that you’ll miss it.”

“Yeah,” Adrien muttered. “I really would have liked to come.”

“I’ll have to throw a party sometime and invite you,” Luka suggested as the slow song came to an end. “We’ll have to work together to find a date you can make.”

“That would be…great, actually. Thank you, Luka.” Adrien was oddly touched by the offer. He wondered if Luka would be so nice if he knew the true nature of the relationship between Adrien and Marinette. Would Luka still want to be friends then?

“Sure.” Luka tentatively pulled away as the pumping dance beat resumed. “You feeling better?”

Adrien nodded, giving Luka his most convincing smile. If he could only hold on for a few more minutes…. “Yeah. Thanks. All better now. I don’t know what that was, really.”

Luka shrugged, returning the smile.

“I think I’m going to head to the upper observation deck, though, and get some fresh air.” Adrien tried to make a graceful escape.

“I’ll come with you,” Luka offered.

“Nah, I’ll be fine on my own,” Adrien deflected. “I’ve had a great time with you, Luka, but I think I really have kept you to myself for too long. You should go check in with Marinette.”

“You’re positive?” Luka studied Adrien skeptically.

“Definitely, but, again, _thank you_. This was fun.” Adrien leaned in to give Luka an air kiss but got more cheek than he had intended.

“I’ll call you sometime, yeah?” Adrien called over his shoulder with a wave as he fled in a calm, collected fashion.

Adrien forced himself not to run until he made it to the stairwell to the upper deck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you haven't seen it yet, Mireille did an adorable chibi drawing of part of the P.S. I Love You scene from Chapter Two. Find it here on Tumblr: https://mireilletan.tumblr.com/post/188844049120/mikauzoran-heres-the-other-pair-of-chibis (Thank you, Mireille! You're a treasure!)
> 
> So? What did we think? When I was originally writing this as a Daisy chapter, I really toned down the Lukadrien content. I had the basic outline of Phantasmagoria in my head, so I knew that Luka and Adrien had been friends before and had had a sort of pseudo-romantic flirtation before being forced apart by Gabriel, so I knew that them meeting again would kind of be like old flames rekindling, but I held back a lot when writing the chapter for Daisy.
> 
> I really liked getting a second stab at this. When I sat down to rewrite, though, I wasn't sure how much I should change because I was really happy with the Daisy version, even though I had left out a lot of the content and background that was in my head. I decided to do subtle changes with thoughts and feelings and introspection, changing the nuances of what I already had as opposed to tearing it all down and starting from scratch. Perhaps you're not satisfied with the rewrite because I didn't change enough. :/
> 
> I don't know. I kind of like how the scene plays now as both guys keeping a polite front up, unsure of where they stand with one another so they keep it at a level of old acquaintances until the dam breaks and they remember how the other used to make them feel and how they miss that and want that back but are kind of afraid at the same time. Is that how the scene reads to other people, or am I just daft?
> 
> Feedback would be appreciated. ^.^; I hope you enjoyed the chapter regardless, though.
> 
> A note on chronology: If you're reading the whole series in order, Chapters Twenty-Seven and Twenty-Eight of Daisy (here: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19056958/chapters/46837621 ) come next. I'll have a slightly alternate version of Chapter Twenty-Nine of Daisy here next week as the next Jabberwocky chapter. It's a chapter between Luka and Juleka.
> 
> Thanks for reading, guys. I'll see you all next Friday, 11/15/2019! Take care!
> 
> References:  
-The professor Luka is inspired by is Dr. Robert Greenberg. He is fantastic, and I highly recommend his lectures. https://robertgreenbergmusic.com/  
-Electra's exit aria in Mozart’s Idomeneo (This is when Electra finally goes mad after losing the guy she loved to another woman. These two performances are my favourites. I love the maniacal sung laughter at 5:19 and 5:59 respectively): https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7dvPlf8O_xs or https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=l5-_e3xG6c4  
-Frank & Zach Piano Duets (Death by Glamour): https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qzWe9PoeD44  
-Ravel Pavane pour une Infante Defunte: (piano version) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oPHSHZssOLs (orchestra version) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GKkeDqJBlK8  
-Ravel Miroirs No. 3, Une Barque sur l'Ocean: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bTYUyDjVCRU  
-Vivaldi Four Seasons Winter: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nGdFHJXciAQ  
-Avi Avital (I believe he did the song he plays at 7:44 as an encore when I saw him last): https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=S19Q4e4Q4Kk


	8. My Brother's Keeper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which there is much shrugging and guilty consciences.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I went to log into Tumblr last night to talk to people and look at fluffy art because Thursday was really a hellish day at work (I'm still doing two people's jobs until D gets back on Monday, and Thursday was not kind to me) and I needed something to make me feel better...but on the login screen there was a picture of a snake! Like, a for real snake!!! On my computer screen in my lap! It was terrifying! I went into full panic mode and cried, and it was nearly a full minute before I realized I could get rid of the snake by closing the tab, but that involved moving my hand closer to the snake to touch the mouse, and it was just really, really awful. I'm kind of scared to try to log back into Tumblr now. If I'm not on Tumblr for a while, that's why.
> 
> Sorry. I had a traumatic experience with a venomous snake when I was four. Trip to the hospital, almost died, still have the scar on my ankle, blah, blah, blah. I'm a total ophidiophobe. I'm terrified of snakes. Pictures of snakes, drawings of snakes, fake snakes, anime snakes, so to have a photo of a real snake suddenly appear on my computer screen...especially after a hellish day at work, I cannot deal with this.
> 
> In other news, please enjoy the chapter. This was originally Daisy Chapter Twenty-Nine: Sister. If you've already read that, this isn't very different. There are a couple cosmetic changes and slight adjustments, but not a lot of new content. Sorry.

Luka’s head was a mess.

He knew he needed to grab a guitar or go over to the keyboard and untwist the mental knots, work this out musically, but…there was a new melody swimming around in his mind demanding his attention before it would let him consider whether it was a good idea or not to be welcoming Adrien back into his life with open arms after what a Titanic things had been last time.

Luka tossed his tie onto the bed and was just starting to unbutton his shirt when a knock came at the cabin door.

“Come in?”

Juleka entered, raising a hand in greeting. With a little hop and a belly-flop, she landed on the bed.

Luka chuckled even as he arched an eyebrow. “What’s up, Jules? I was just about to sit down and write a song. I got some inspiration tonight, and some new music’s been twirling about in my mind. I want to pin it down before it Cinderellas away.”

Juleka rolled over onto her back, grabbing the tie and snapping it at him like a whip. “Does your Cinderella have blonde hair and green eyes?” she hummed mischievously.

With a sigh, Luka went to grab one of his guitars from its stand. He took a seat on the bed and started strumming experimentally until something low, seductive, and sensuous took shape, twisting around the notes like the gyrations of a belly dancer, inviting yet insistent.

“So…Adrien Agreste.” Juleka spoke up once more. “Not just eye candy after all?” She indicated the small poster of Adrien hanging amongst the band posters and personal pictures on the wall next to Luka’s bed.

Luka glanced up at the image. Adrien’s burgundy dress shirt was unbuttoned and hanging open. He had one hand on his waist, thumb gently tugging down his jeans and exposing the top band of his boxers. Adrien’s eyes positively smoldered, and the confident smirk sealed the deal. It was the first in a series of more mature poses that _Gabriel_ had released for the previous year’s spring line.

Luka sighed. “I think this was a one-night-only deal. I’m guessing you saw us dancing?”

“Was that supposed to be dancing?” Juleka snickered patronizingly.

Luka rolled his eyes. “Like you don’t do the same thing with Rose.”

“Rose and I are in a committed, long-term relationship,” Juleka countered. “You’re just lucky your girlfriend didn’t see.”

Luka strummed a few notes, going back to the serpentine melody Adrien had put into his head. “I wasn’t doing anything wrong. It was just dancing. Just platonic flirting. We set mutually agreeable ground rules.”

“I would never dance like that with someone besides Rose,” Juleka snorted, flipping her raven hair out of her face. “And how can you platonically flirt with someone you’ve been in love with for, like, four years? Does Marinette know you’re bi?”

Luka shrugged. “Hasn’t come up.”

“What if she had seen you?” Juleka pressed. “I can’t believe you’d risk things with Marinette after waiting so long to be with her for half an hour of physical gratification with that boy toy.”

“What was I supposed to do?” Luka groaned, setting aside the guitar to peer down at his sister. “When the guy you’ve had feelings for for a couple years blushes and looks up at you nervously and asks you to dance with him, what the hell do you do? There is only one answer to that question.”

“And it should have been, ‘Adrien, I have a girlfriend.’” Juleka’s amber eyes pierced him with their accusations.

“I reminded him of my relationship status when we set the platonic ground rules,” Luka offered, sticking to his guns despite knowing he wasn’t exactly in the right.

Juleka shook her head, pushing herself up to sitting with her back against the wall. “You lied. You were lying to Marinette, to Adrien, and to yourself pretending there was anything platonic about the way you danced with him.”

Luka put his hands up in surrender and went back to his guitar. “Guilty,” he whispered.

They fell silent as Luka returned to his tantalizing tune, expanding upon the twists and turns, remembering Adrien’s body against his own.

“As much as I don’t want you to be with Marinette because she’s going to hurt you, I don’t think Adrien is any better,” Juleka sighed, flexing and pointing her toes. “He destroyed you last time you let him get close, Luc.”

Luka didn’t respond.

“…Besides, there have been a lot of rumors going around about him these past few months,” Juleka continued tentatively, peeking up at her brother.

Luka clicked his tongue. “Who’s been spreading rumors? You know better than to gossip, Jules.”

She shrugged. “Lila’s the gossip monger in the class. The whole school talks about him, though. He makes it easy.”

“Don’t you guys have better things to discuss?” Luka sniffed, disappointed.

Juleka rolled her eyes. “It’s not the only thing we talk about. We do have lives, you know…. It’s just…he’s been kind of AWOL these past few months. Before, he used to hang out with everyone whenever his father let him, but a couple months ago he started saying that he had plans with his girlfriend. That was fine at first, but he had plans with his girlfriend _all the time_, and when people would see him with a girl, it would always be a different one. Mylène asked Alya, and Alya said that Adrien was a slut and that he was going out with all these older girls. No one knows how many or which ones he was sleeping with, but…he’d been kind of weird and quiet up to that point. I mean, he was nice whenever he did get to hang out with other people, but all of the sudden he was acting like some rich playboy, and he couldn’t be bothered to make time for the rest of us.”

“I mean, I don’t know him well anymore, but from the time that I’ve spent with him, that doesn’t sound like Adrien,” Luka hummed thoughtfully. “Did anyone ask _him_ about what was going on?”

Juleka shrugged. “No one really got the chance to talk to him. He ran off right after school either for extra curriculars or girlfriends, and during lunch and before school he was always with Alya, Nino, and Marinette. He couldn’t be bothered with anybody else.”

“So…you’re worried that Adrien is some philandering Casanova who’s going to break my heart again?” Luka guessed. “Is that your concern?”

Juleka shook her head and shrugged again. “I don’t know. I don’t know what to be concerned about because the guy’s been such a flake these past few months. After dating all those girls, he seemed to be dating some redhead for a while, and then he dated the girl Kim was in love with for, like, a week, and it sounds like he royally screwed her over, and then Adrien turned into a total ghost. Like, he comes into class seconds before the bell, and as soon as class lets out, he disappears. He doesn’t come down to the lunchroom to eat with us, and as soon as school ends for the day, he’s gone. I don’t know what the hell is wrong with that kid, but I don’t think I want my brother involved.”

Luka pursed his lips. “Huh.” He tried to reconcile what he’d heard from his sister with what he had observed of Adrien that evening. “Had anyone considered that he might be going through an emotional crisis and be in need of a friend?”

Juleka drew her knees up to her chest. “Last I heard, the prevailing theory was drugs. Don’t get me wrong, we all _liked_ Adrien, but none of us was really close to him. He’s not an easy person to get close to.”

“Did anyone try?” Luka challenged.

Juleka shook her head. “We tried a few years ago. With his schedule, he doesn’t have a lot of time for close friendships. Recently…well, no one really wants to get caught up in whatever’s going down with him. We all have our own crap to deal with.”

Luka winced, remembering the look of confusion on Adrien’s face as Adrien asked Luka earnestly why Luka would want to be his friend.

Kids were so stupid and self-centered at that age…not that Luka could claim the high ground only two years ahead of them, but…

“It sounds to me like he was drowning and needed someone to pull him out,” Luka muttered as the chords slowly dipped into the minor key.

“That’s what he has Nino and Alya for.” Juleka mumbled.

“And Marinette,” Luka added.

Juleka pushed her hair out of the way to stare at her brother in confusion. “Well, yeah. _Before_, I guess.”

Luka set aside his guitar to frown at his sister. “Before what?”

Juleka shrugged. “Before whatever went down between them a month ago.”

The hair on the back of Luka’s neck stood up. “What…happened between Adrien and Marinette a month ago?”

Juleka shrugged harder. “No one knows exactly. Nino, Alya, and Marinette won’t talk about it, and, like I said, no one can catch Adrien to talk to him, so…” The crease in Juleka’s brow deepened. “I thought your girlfriend would have mentioned it. Marinette hasn’t said anything about why she and Adrien aren’t talking?”

“They’re not talking,” Luka repeated uncomprehendingly, testing each word on his tongue, tasting it for meaning. “Since when are Marinette and Adrien not talking? The way Marinette talks about him, it sounds like they’re best friends.”

Juleka shook her head slowly, crossing her legs so that they were stacked one on top of the other in fire log pose. “Maybe a month or a little bit longer? They’re all weird around each other.”

Suddenly the room felt unnaturally cold. “How sure are you about this? The way Adrien was talking, everything between them was fine. Like, they’d just talked. He said she’d showed him the new designs she’d just come up with over the weekend, and she’d told him about our date on Tuesday, and she invited him to her graduation party tomorrow. He…”

He had been acting extremely off those last five minutes they’d been together. Luka had felt that something was wrong. The way Adrien had been talking fast, nervously, and the panic attack coming out of nowhere while they were slow dancing…while they were talking about Marinette. After Luka had said he was there with Marinette. After Adrien…had seemed surprised to hear that Luka and Marinette were dating.

Luka winced. “Oh, no. Jules, how sure are you that there’s something wrong between Adrien and Marinette?”

Juleka could only shrug. “About a month ago, there was a rumor that some girl had left Adrien crying on a park bench. A week ago, people started saying that it was _Marinette_.”

Suddenly Luka remembered what Adrien had said about having an emotional breakdown and having his heart crushed. It all lined up.

“I don’t know if that’s true or not,” Juleka continued, “but all Marinette will say is to leave Adrien alone and that he didn’t do anything wrong. She almost ripped Mylène’s head off for saying something about Adrien, and that got Ivan involved, and—”

“—Adrien is the other guy,” Luka gasped in realization. “Adrien is the guy that Marinette meant when she told me that she was still stuck on someone else, isn’t he?”

Juleka stared at her brother blankly, unimpressed. “Luka, don’t play stupid. You _knew_ Adrien was the guy she meant.”

“I _suspected_,” Luka corrected. “I did not know. Adrien was one of the possible suspects, and I knew they were doing the will-we-won’t-we thing when I first met them, but…I didn’t want to assume. Marinette didn’t name names, and I…” He shrugged impotently.

Juleka shook her head slowly in reproof. “With Marinette, it has only ever been Adrien.”

“And yet she somehow was the one to break his heart?” Luka muttered, trying but failing to comprehend. “…Did he know I was dating Marinette? Did she tell him?”

Juleka could only give her brother the nth shrug of the night.

“Shit,” Luka hissed, grabbing his phone off of the nightstand. “He couldn’t have known. There is no way he could have been so friendly with the guy who was dating the girl he liked. And I just sprung it on him like that. No wonder he freaked. _Shit_.”

He opened his latest text conversation with Marinette and typed, “we need to TALK re: adrien”. He followed that up with, “does anyone know if he made it home ok”.

“Who are you texting?” Juleka inquired, transitioning back down onto her stomach.

“Marinette,” Luka grumbled, glaring at his screen.

“Are you going to break up with her?” Juleka hummed in interest.

Luka looked up with a puzzled frown. “Why would I break up with her?”

Juleka rolled her eyes. “She’s in love with Adrien and conveniently left that part out?”

Luka matched his sister’s eyeroll. “She _told_ me she was stuck on someone and asked if I still wanted to date her. I’m the one who said yes. She didn’t want to talk about the other guy; I respected her privacy and the fact that I don’t have a right to her past, even if I am her present. Our relationship is two weeks old. There are things I haven’t told _her_ yet.”

Juleka averted her gaze with a silent pout.

“I’m worried about Adrien.” Luka blew out a frustrated sigh, falling back onto the bed beside his sister. “I shouldn’t have let him go off by himself when I could tell that something wasn’t right. Though, I was probably the last person he wanted to be around in that moment, but…”

Luka stared up at his phone, willing it to buzz with good news. He contemplated texting Adrien himself—he still had the number, provided it hadn’t changed in two years—but he didn’t think Adrien wanted to hear from him, given the situation, even if Luka was only trying to determine if Adrien was safe.

“meet pont des arts tomorrow ten?” greeted Luka instead. Marinette then added, “alya saw him get in his car” and “ninos trying to reach him”.

Luka turned his head to glance at his sister. “Do you have Nino’s number?”

Juleka dug out her phone and opened up her contacts. “Maybe from a project or something? …Here.” Juleka handed the mobile over.

Luka typed the number into his own phone and hit dial, getting up to pace as he waited for Nino to pick up. He wasn’t kept waiting long.

“Adrien?” Nino asked frantically.

“Luka,” Luka sighed. “Have you heard anything from him?”

“He’s not answering,” Nino blew out a long, anxious breath. “I’m on my way to his house.”

“Shit,” Luka repeated for emphasis, running a hand roughly through his hair and pulling.

“Tell me about it,” Nino grumbled.

Luka could hear Nino’s feet slapping the pavement in the background.

“…So whose idea was it not to tell me about the Marinette-Adrien minefield situation? That would have been useful knowledge,” Luka hissed, taking his frustration out on Nino. “Better yet, whose idea was it not to tell Adrien?”

“Dude,” Nino growled, “talk to your girlfriend…. But maybe not tonight. She’s kind of rough. Alya said she and Adrien had a ‘confrontation’ after Adrien ran into you.”

The anger and annoyance quickly drained from Luka. He stopped pacing. “Is Marinette okay?”

Nino shook his head and sighed. “No freaking idea. She’s pretending she’s okay, but she doesn’t want to talk to Alya about it, so… Listen, Mec. It’s gonna be a long night for me. After I lay siege to the Agreste Mansion to make sure Adrien’s okay, I’m headed to Marinette’s. Can you sit tight, and I’ll text you as soon as I know something?”

“Yeah,” Luka whispered, suddenly exhausted. “That would be great. Thanks, Nino. Just…text me as soon as you know he made it home safe…and if Marinette needs me.”

“All right. I—Hold on. I just got a text.”

Luka heard Nino’s footsteps slow to a stop as Nino looked down at his screen and muttered under his breath, “Monsieur Lahiffe, thank you for your concern. Adrien has retired for the evening and will contact you at a later date.”

Nino snorted and was suddenly back with Luka. “The text was from one of Adrien’s parentals. It looks like he went to bed and dropped his phone off with them. Part of me wants to break into his room and see for myself that he’s okay, but…I guess I’ll let him sleep for now and check in first thing tomorrow. I’m gonna head over to Marinette’s and relieve Alya. Was there anything else you needed, Luka?”

“No,” Luka sighed again. “Thank you, Nino. Sorry to bug you.”

With a shrug, Nino turned around, headed back towards the bakery. “No big, Dude,” he assured. “Night.”

“Night,” Luka mumbled, letting the phone drop to his side as he trudged back over to sit on the bed.

Juleka frowned interrogatively.

“Apparently Marinette and Adrien had some sort of ‘confrontation’,” Luka explained. “Adrien is at home, and Marinette’s with friends.”

Juleka nodded slowly. “And you’re sure that this is something that you want to be involved with? These two?”

Luka picked his guitar up and resumed strumming thoughtfully.

“…Why can’t you get back together with that guy you were dating a couple months ago?” Juleka groaned. “He was nice and stable.”

“Baptiste realized he likes girls,” Luka reported without missing a beat.

“And the girl you were with before that? The art student?” Juleka tried.

“Claire also realized that she likes girls,” Luka snickered, amused. “Apparently I have that effect on people.”

Juleka pursed her lips, listening to the new tune Luka had started on. It sounded like loneliness and rivers and moonlight. It didn’t sound like Luka’s personal melancholy, though.

“I’m worried about you,” Juleka muttered. “Really, really worried.”

“Don’t be,” Luka stressed. “I’ve survived breakups and messy relationships before. Yeah, it sucks, but it’s not the end of the world. I’m durable, Jules…and…Marinette and Adrien have always been my biggest what-ifs. My crushes on them don’t ever seem to go away, even when I don’t see much of them for months and months. Maybe this is good.”

“How can this be good? This looks like a train wreck,” Juleka grumbled.

“Maybe it does go down in flames,” Luka replied with nonchalant dispassion. “But then I can stop what-ifing myself and maybe move on and find the person I’m supposed to be with. Things aren’t inherently good or bad, Jules; they’re just experiences. You have to work to find the good in things. That’s all I’m trying to do.”

“Forgive me for being a pessimist,” Juleka scoffed, sitting up and pulling out her phone. “…Are you and Marinette going to talk about Adrien?”

Luka nodded. “Tomorrow at ten, before her graduation party.”

“Are you going to tell her about _your_ feelings for Adrien?” Juleka pressed. “Marinette is my friend, and what you did tonight made me really uncomfortable. You’re my brother, and I don’t want to rat you out, but if something like this happens again…”

“The blood of the covenant is thicker than the water of the womb?” Luka mused. “It’s okay if that’s what you decide.”

“Just don’t cheat on Marinette, okay?” Juleka huffed, piling her hair on top of her head and then letting it fall.

“I wouldn’t cheat on Marinette,” Luka assured, finally looking up from his guitar and meeting his sister’s eyes. “What happened tonight with Adrien was a fluke. He probably hates me now, so don’t worry about it.”

“What if he doesn’t?” Juleka muttered down at her phone, scrolling through the pictures she had taken at the party. “He looked pretty into you. I was surprised because I thought he was straight, and that Rose was just…you know…_seeing things_ before, but…what if he _doesn’t_ hate you?”

Luka quirked an eyebrow.

Juleka held up her phone.

The bottom fell out of Luka’s stomach, and his face blanched.

As he flipped through the pictures, studying the images of Adrien and himself, his entire body felt warm. He bit down softly on his bottom lip.

“Where are your hands in this one?” Juleka chuckled.

Somewhere they shouldn’t be.

“J-Just on his thighs.”

“And where are _his_ hands in _this_ one?” Juleka hummed, arching an eyebrow in suspicion.

In Luka’s back pockets.

Luka’s face flushed. “At the small of my back. Juleka, you need to erase these. These shouldn’t exist.”

Shaking her head, Juleka swiped her phone back.

“You can’t just take pictures of people without their consent like this. Adrien’s father could sue you,” Luka hissed, trying to snatch back the mobile.

Juleka rolled her eyes, stuffing the phone down the front of her top. “Isn’t that just if I publish them? These are staying on my phone unless I see fit to send them to Marinette as evidence.”

“Juleka,” Luka warned. “Don’t. No one can see those. Erase them now.”

“Nope.” She let the syllable go with a petulant pop.

“Erase them, or I’m going to tell Mom that you’re sleeping with Rose,” Luka threatened.

Juleka stared at him, unimpressed. “Luc, I talked to Mom about it _before_ I started sleeping with Rose. If you think you can bully or blackmail me into deleting those pictures, you’re wrong. The only way you can save your own hide is by not cheating on Marinette again.”

Luka forced himself to take a deep breath. He ran a hand through his hair and slowly let it out. “Jules, this isn’t about me.”

She gave him a dubious look as she waited for him to elaborate.

“This is about Adrien. Look, you and I, in the grand scheme of things, we’re nobodies. Very few people care whom we’re sleeping with. The populous at large doesn’t care if we date boys or girls or what. It’s not like that for Adrien,” Luka explained patiently but emphatically, trying to get his point across. “Say you send those photos to Marinette. What if she sends them to Alya? What if Alya sends them to one or two other people? What if people start talking about this? You said there were already rumors going around about Adrien. What if someone gets their hands on these photos and posts them online? There’s no going back from there. Sure, you only meant to send them to one person, but stuff like this has a way of getting out of hand quickly.”

Juleka averted her eyes, looking down at the bedspread as Luka made his case.

“Adrien is _internationally_ famous. Sure, it’s not rare for a male model to be gay or bi, but Adrien’s father isn’t an open-minded guy, and I doubt this is how Adrien would want his father to find out…if he ever intends to tell his father at all…if this is actually even a thing,” Luka sighed. “Jules, Adrien is going through a rough time right now. He just got his heart broken, and he was a little tipsy tonight. When he asked me to dance…he was so nervous. I didn’t get the impression he had ever seriously flirted with a guy before. When I said that I had thought he was straight, he said that he still thought he _was_. Obviously, he’s still questioning and trying to figure himself out, and what happened with me was an experiment. Do you really want to risk burning him like this the first time he tests the waters?”

Juleka’s shoulders slowly squeezed up to meet her ears.

“I mean, you remember what it was like when you first started to think you had romantic feelings for Rose,” Luka pushed. “You remember how scared and confused you were, and that was even after I had come out as bi two years before and you already knew you had a loving, supportive family. Can you even imagine what it must be like for Adrien trying to figure himself out with the media always breathing down his neck waiting to jump on him for every little thing? Can you imagine going through what you went through without your family’s support? Because I’m not convinced that Adrien really has anyone backing him through this.”

Luka took a deep breath, the urgency leaving his voice. “I’m pretty sure he’s going to hate me now that he knows about me and Marinette, but…on the off chance that he doesn’t, I’d like to be there to support him. If he does decide he’s bi, I want to make things easier on him than they were on me. If you’ll remember, I didn’t have any gay or bi role models or mentors to help me and answer questions when I was figuring out who I was. If he doesn’t hate me, I’d like to be there for him as a friend.”

Juleka took her phone out of her top and tossed it on the bed beside Luka. “Look through and see if there are any you want to save for yourself as a kind of souvenir from your ‘one-night stand’ with Adrien Agreste before you delete them.”

Luka picked up the phone and slowly scrolled through, committing each one to memory. He selected only one, the most innocent, and forwarded it to himself.

Adrien had one hand on Luka’s shoulder while Luka’s left hand rested lightly on Adrien’s hip. Luka was smiling fondly as Adrien began to laugh, his mouth open in a wide, toothy grin, his eyes beginning to scrunch up cutely. It didn’t necessarily have to be romantic. It could just as easily have been two friends sharing an inside joke. Only Luka knew what he’d said to make Adrien laugh like that.

Luka deleted the rest and then cleared them out of Juleka’s recently deleted bin before handing his sister her phone back with a solemn, “Thanks, Jules.”

With the final shrug of the night, Juleka got to her feet and headed for the door. “Setting aside the fallout between you two, Adrien was always such a cupcake before whatever happened five months ago,” she muttered as she went. “He doesn’t deserve bad things to happen to him.”

She paused in the doorway, looking back over her shoulder. “Behave, Luc. Prove me wrong and be happy with Marinette, okay?”

“Doing my best,” Luka assured.

The door closed behind Juleka, and Luka was left alone with his thoughts. He fiddled around on his guitar for another half hour before he finally turned in for the night.

Sleep eluded him.

He tossed and he turned, and when he eventually managed to drift off, smiles, laughter, the warmth of another body, the secondhand smell of bakery, and two distinct pairs of eyes: one green and one blue haunted his dreams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All right. That's the last of the old stuff from Daisy. Going forward it will all be new content. I'm super excited! I hope you are too.
> 
> For those of you reading this chapter for the first time (and those who have read it before, if you like) what do you think of the brother-sister dynamic? This was my first attempt at writing Juleka, and I was really nervous because there's not a lot of character development with her in canon. Even then, I think she'd act differently with her family and Rose than she does with others. She obviously has social anxiety, even with friends, but I think we've seen small glimpses of a sarcastic, witty side to her too. I think she'd be snarky and enjoy giving people she's close to hell just for the fun of it. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the chapter.
> 
> Pronunciation note: I had intended for "Jules" to be pronounced the French way, so not like "jewels" but like "Jules Verne".
> 
> Chronologically, Chapter Nine of Jabberwocky will be next. It's a Lukanette chapter that I wanted to do for Daisy but didn't write because the Daisy readers didn't seem interested in Lukanette. How do you feel about Lukanette? I'm posting a Luka(drie)nette chapter in Nachtmusik today as well, so that should give you a bit of a sneak peek at my rendition of Lukanette. The Nachtmusik chapter takes place further along in the timeline, though, so it's more bittersweet. Chapter Nine will be more fluffy, as it takes place at the beginning of the relationship.
> 
> Anyway, I'll have it up next Friday, 11/23/2019. See you then!


	9. Portrait of a Pair of Lovers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luka and Marinette TALK re: Adrien.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, guys! Do you know what today is? It's November twenty-second. 11/22. In Japanese, that can be read as ii fuufu, meaning "good couple". It's a good day for weddings. ^.^
> 
> Ahem. Thanks so much for joining me, and thank you to everyone commenting and bookmarking and leaving kudos. I'm so excited to be moving on to all new content. I hope I haven't been boring you guys the past few chapters. Well, that's out of the way now. I hope you enjoy today's chapter.

Luka parked his motorcycle and slid off his helmet, shaking his electric blue hair to un-smush it. He didn’t want his girlfriend seeing him with his hair plastered to his head from the helmet. He knew Marinette probably wouldn’t notice, but he still wanted to look cool in front of her, darn it.

He ascended the stone steps to the Pont des Arts, taking them two at a time, and strode across the wooden planks of the bridge to where Marinette was already leaning against the railing, gazing out with glassy eyes towards the Île de la Cité and the Pont Neuf.

Luka paused to study her, noting the pallor of her cheeks, her raw and drained expression, the way her eyes revealed that she had been crying.

The irritation at being left out of the loop on the Adrien issue immediately left him. The girl he loved was clearly in pain, and suddenly her lack of full-disclosure didn’t matter so much.

“Chanson?” he called gently as he approached.

She jumped, spotted him, and anxiously searched his face.

He smiled soothingly, opening his arms to her.

She didn’t smile back. “Luka…” The word was uncertain, wary.

“You look…” He winced. “…like nothing but [augmented chords](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1vm7RX2Dpj0) that never resolve.”

She frowned, confusion washing over her tired face. “I’m guessing that’s bad because I feel like a building that’s been gutted and torched.”

He pulled her into his chest, nuzzling her hair. “I’m sorry, Marinette. Are you okay?”

She shook her head, hands gripping his shirt. “Can you just stop being wonderful and go ahead and break up with me now?”

He pushed her back slightly and tipped her chin so she faced him. “Marinette, I’m not breaking up with you…. Do _you_ want to break up with _me_?”

She blinked at him dumbly, twin tears sliding down her cheeks. “No. …You’re _not_ breaking up with me?”

He shook his head, brushing away the tears one at a time with his thumb. “What made you think that?”

She shifted uncomfortably, averting her eyes and gazing down at the Seine. “I lied to you about things with Adrien. I didn’t tell you that he and I kind of had a history. I should have…I don’t know. I should have been more honest with you. I should have told you the whole story. You deserved to know what you were signing up for, but I…”

“Marinette,” Luka called, taking her hand and bringing it to his lips.

She glanced up at him, eyelashes fluttering in surprise at the tenderness and care with which he treated her. She hadn’t expected it. She didn’t feel like she had any right to it.

“I don’t own your past,” he explained, stressing, “I don’t have a right to know who you’ve kissed or who you’ve wanted to kiss. …I’d _like_ to know. I’d like you to have that kind of trust in me where you would feel comfortable telling me, but it’s not something I have a right to know. It’s not something I could demand you tell me. Just because you’re dating me now, that doesn’t give me carte blanche to root through your previous relationships and pass judgment or get jealous or whatever, okay?”

Her eyebrows pinched together. Her lips pursed as she struggled with the concept. “But…”

Luka shook his head patiently. “Yeah, it would have been great to know that there was a cold war going on between you and Adrien at the moment so that I didn’t step into it last night, but you weren’t required to tell me. Marinette, I have things that I’m not telling you either, okay?”

Her eyes darted all over his face in a panic, mind spinning worst case scenarios.

“For instance,” Luka volunteered, biting the bullet to put her at ease. “I had sex for the first time when I was sixteen, and I’ve slept with four people total.”

Her eyes widened in surprise.

“The last time was a little over two years ago. I only have sex with people I feel a really strong emotional connection with, and it’s been two years since I’ve been able to feel that with anyone.” He bit his lip and continued hesitantly, deciding he could afford to be at least that honest with her. “I’ll tell you more about it some other day, but two years ago I fell really hard for someone. I thought, ‘This is it. The is _the one_’…but then they left me, and I just haven’t been able to really love anyone else since then…until you.”

Her lips parted in a soundless “O”.

He looked her in the eye and smiled adoringly. “You wake up a part of me that’s been dead these past two years, so…I’m not breaking up with you just because there are things you’re not ready to tell me.”

“Luka, I…” She bit her lip and stared at him, pained.

He shook his head, dropping a hand to her hip and rubbing his thumb back and forth soothingly there. “You don’t have to say anything. I know you can’t return my feelings right now, and I’m okay with that. You remember what I told you when I asked you out? When you told me that you couldn’t because you were stuck on someone else?”

She nodded sadly. “You told me to just give you whatever I could and that that would be enough.”

Luka smiled dimly. “Marinette, I’m happy to take whatever you can give. I know that it’s going to be a while before your feelings match mine…if that ever happens…”

She winced.

“…but I’m okay with waiting it out. I’m okay telling you I love you and you not being able to say it back.”

“I feel horrible about this,” Marinette whispered. “This isn’t fair. I never should have agreed to go out with you when I knew I was so screwed up. I’m so sorry, Luka.”

“Hey,” he called, resting his forehead against hers. “No. Don’t. It’s…honestly? I’m happy. You just giving me a chance, promising to take this seriously and work on moving on with _me_. It’s okay that you’re a mess. I adore messes. I’m ready to stand by you through this, okay? Marinette, since the day we met, my feelings for you have never once changed. Even while I was in love with other people, I still loved you, so I completely understand what you’re going through, having two songs stuck in your head at the same time.”

She blinked at him in a daze. Her cheeks were burning. His gentle touch made her body hum like it was trying to harmonize with him, find his pitch even though she didn’t know how.

“You’re still my Chanson, and I still love you. We can ride this out together, okay? Don’t fret so much,” he urged.

“How did you get to be so good, so perfect?” she breathed in frustration. “Be mad at me for being a sucky girlfriend, would you?”

Luka shook his head, a tender smile shining down beneficently on Marinette. “Suffering either makes you bitter or kind. Love and patience go a long way, Marinette. I know you’re worth waiting for. It’s okay if you take a while to find yourself. Once you do, then we can work on who we are as a couple. Until then…I’m willing to wait, be patient, and love you until you love me back.”

She leaned in slowly, experimentally, not at all certain that she should be doing this.

Luka smiled, eyebrows pinching together sadly. “You don’t have to kiss me, Marinette. Even if you feel like you _should_, you don’t have to. Don’t force yourself.”

She pursed her lips, really thought about it, and, in the end, placed a grateful kiss on his cheek. “Thank you for being so…” She shook her head. “Thank you for being you, Luka. I feel like I’ve made so many mistakes lately, like I just mess up one thing after the next, and I don’t want things to be like that with you too. Thanks for…helping me keep my head on straight.”

He pressed a kiss to her forehead and pulled her back in for another embrace. “Any time. Anything you need, Ma-Ma-Marinette.”

She burst out laughing against his collarbone, wrapping her own arms around him and squeezing him tight. “You’re a godsend. I can’t tell you how much I need you in my life right now…. It always seems like you’re there for me when everything starts going to hell.”

“And I always will be. As long as you want me,” he assured.

“You do know that I do love you, don’t you?” she sighed. “I mean, I’m not…_in_ love with you, but…I’ve recently come to the realization that I don’t know what it means to be _in_ love with anyone. I just…God, you’re special to me, Luka Couffaine. You’re really, really important, and I don’t want to use you as some kind of rebound from Adrien. I don’t want that to be what this is. I don’t…want to screw this up. Help me.”

“I’m here,” he promised, starting to stroke her hair.

Suddenly the tension began to melt; she melted into him.

They stood like that for a few minutes, tuning out the sounds of the Seine, the noise of the crowds come to see the love locks of the Pont des Arts only to leave disappointed that they’d all been taken down. Boats drifted by below, and the sun beamed down at them. They stood locked in each other’s arms, taking strength from one another.

After a long while, Luka finally spoke. “…Do you feel like talking about Adrien? I’m not just asking for me. I’m wondering if it will help you to get it out. Only tell me if you want me to know and you think it will help to verbalize the situation.”

Marinette considered this for a while before reaching a decision. She pulled back from Luka and nodded, taking his hand and leading him over to one of the benches dotted along the center of the bridge.

They sat down, hand-in-hand, hip-to-hip, and Marinette gave his fingers a squeeze. “When you asked me out, I told you I’d been in love with someone else for a long time and that I still carried them around in my heart. I told you I’d be emotionally cheating on you because I couldn’t forget about the other guy I loved.”

Luka nodded, remembering her adamancy, how she had categorically explained to him how bad she’d be for him, how she wasn’t worthy, didn’t fit, couldn’t give him anything. “The guy you were—are—stuck on…is Adrien?”

Marinette sighed but gave a little nod of acknowledgement. “It’s complicated. He’s had…a year. He was in love with someone who only broke his heart over and over again.”

_“Ladybug,” _Luka’s mind supplied.

“Then, about five or so months ago near the end of January, he decided he was tired of being miserable all the time, of letting her make him miserable. He decided to give up on her…”

“About time,” Luka muttered.

Marinette winced. “And, well, he asked my advice for getting over someone, and, honestly, that’s something I’ve never actually done, so…I told him maybe he should casually date around, letting the girls he dated know that he wasn’t looking for anything serious so that he wouldn’t be leading them on but…I thought maybe seeing other people would help him move on and maybe help him find someone who made him happy.”

“Like you,” Luka whispered as the realization hit him.

Marinette blushed and squirmed, not meeting his eye. “Okay, maybe I eventually hoped he’d come to see me as more than a friend, but…I was honestly trying to help him let go of his feelings for the other girl because he was absolutely a wreck over her. As his friend, I cared about him and wanted him to be happy and healthy above all else, but…the dating other people thing completely backfired. He basically spent a month and a half going from girl to girl to girl. It…was hard to watch,” she confessed, voice cracking a little.

Luka squeezed her hand. “He broke your heart, didn’t he?”

She nodded. “He…I still cared about him a lot, but…I didn’t like Adrien much during and after that. He dated a bunch of different girls for a month and a half, and then I told him that hadn’t been what I’d meant and that maybe he should try just dating one girl for a while, so…he did, but he didn’t treat her very well. She wasn’t like the others. Elise is a really sweet girl, and she genuinely liked Adrien, but he would ditch her a lot to hang out with me, and it felt like he was treating her like a chore that he had to do but didn’t enjoy. He broke up with her and came clean and apologized, but…that was in April, around his birthday. He’d been a natural disaster zone for three months then, and, by that time…I wasn’t really interested in dating him anymore.”

“But you still love him?” Luka tried to reconcile everything he was hearing with the Adrien he thought he’d known. Adrien must have been spiraling wildly out of control with no one to turn to, no one to help him.

Luka could have helped. Luka could have kept him from falling off the edge into the dark pit it sounded like Adrien’s life had become that year.

Marinette bit her lip. “I love Adrien dearly. I’m head over heels in lust with him…but I don’t think I know what it means to be _in love_ with him. I don’t think I’ve ever been in love with anyone. I’ve had crushes, and I’ve loved and admired people, but…I don’t think I really get it…being _in_ love. I’ve never felt that selfless, all-consuming love you and Adrien say that you feel for me.”

Luka eyes widened. “So…he _is_ in love with you?”

Marinette sighed, nodding slowly. “He fell in love with me sometime around March…like…hardcore in love. Obsessive, ‘I’ll die for you’, ‘Life isn’t worth living without you’ love like in the movies. It…was kind of scary, honestly. He’s been not so healthy mentally. He’s been depressed, and it was like…” She looked out at the Seine and shook her head as she tried to verbalize it. “It was like he wanted me to be the sole source of his happiness. It was like if I didn’t love him back, he’d lose the will to live. I just couldn’t. I couldn’t deal with his crazy. It was too much. It wasn’t healthy. He was putting me up on a pedestal, deifying me, worshiping me, telling me how perfect I was. It was like I couldn’t do any wrong when I _knew_ that that wasn’t right. It…was just too much. He thinks we’re soulmates. He thinks destiny chose us for one another, and I can’t. I just can’t, Luka. I am eighteen years old, and I am not prepared to support the weight of someone else’s happiness like that. I can’t be everything he needs. I can’t commit to him like he wants me too. I like him a lot, Luka, and I still have feelings for him that I can’t get over, but…I can’t be with him like this.”

She rested her head on his shoulder, and he immediately put an arm around her.

“It’s okay,” he assured. “Shh. It’s all right. You’re okay. No one can expect you to shoulder those kinds of responsibilities. No one can ask you to.”

“But I feel like I should. I should be able to handle it. I should be there for him. I’m his friend, and I do have feelings for him. I care about him, and I should be doing more for him, but—”

“—Marinette,” Luka cut her off, a finger going to her lips. “You can’t let others pull you down with them. Even if you care about them, sometimes that’s not enough. Sometimes you have to take a step back to keep yourself safe. What good are you to Adrien if _you_ drown too?”

She bit her lip.

“Look. Adrien is really intense,” Luka sighed, remembering all the nights he had held Adrien as he trembled and cried, all the times he had physically held Adrien together. “He’s a lot of work, and not everyone is willing or even able to take him on. Not everyone should. He’s a huge investment: mentally, emotionally…he takes time and patience and a whole lot of love and understanding. He’s _so_ worth it…the ferocity with which he loves in return is…” Luka shook his head wistfully, missing Adrien’s nuzzles and laughter and smiles…the way Adrien’s gaze would just catch on Luka’s and turn Luka’s insides to putty. “Adrien loves with everything that he is, and it’s amazing to be loved like that, but…the work you have to put in on the front end is daunting.”

Luka looked down at his girlfriend to find her staring at him, puzzled…suspicious.

Luka blinked. “…Problem?”

“You…” Marinette bit her lip. “You sound like you’re talking from experience or something. It just kind of threw me. I know Adrien played with Kitty Section a few times and that you’d both been present on occasions when he’d hung out in a big group, but…I didn’t think you really _knew_ Adrien. I haven’t seen you two together in years.”

“Oh.” Luka looked away, wondering if now would be a good time to spring the fact that he liked guys and had dated Adrien Agreste for five months in all but name two years prior. He wondered how Marinette would react. He knew she wasn’t homophobic. Marinette had always been a staunch supporter of Rose and Juleka, and she had gone so far as to play matchmaker for Nathaniel and Marc.

Unfortunately, Luka knew from experience that it was one thing to support others who weren’t strictly heterosexual and another altogether to learn that your boyfriend sometimes slept for the other team. He’d had a perfectly good relationship blow up over that. He didn’t think that Marinette would have a problem with him being bi in general, but the issue of Luka being bi for Adrien coupled with Adrien and Luka’s history…coupled with Luka’s slip up dirty dancing with Adrien at the party the previous evening… The optics were bad. Considering that Marinette was already upset and having a complicated relationship with Adrien, Luka wasn’t sure he wanted to throw any more wrenches in the machine.

“We were friends, actually,” Luka replied carefully. “Two years ago. Over the summer. It was just for a few months, but…we got really close really quickly. He practically lived with me and my family that summer…until his father discovered he was sneaking out and associating with us…with me. Gabriel Agreste didn’t approve, so…we kind of got forcibly ripped apart. That’s why you haven’t seen us together in recent years. But…we were really close once upon a time, so I kind of get what you’re saying about him being a lot to handle with the mental illness and family baggage and…everything.”

“Oh,” Marinette breathed, eyes wide. “Luka…I’m so sorry. I didn’t…I had no idea. Gabriel can be…really awful at times. It seems like he’s lightening up nowadays, though. Since Adrien’s been really sick. Maybe…I don’t know, but…maybe you two could reconnect?”

Luka bit his lip, knowing that he should just tell her. Marinette didn’t know what she was tacitly condoning. But the timing…the situation… Now was not a good time.

“Maybe,” Luka echoed. “Last night I asked Adrien if he maybe wanted to go out to eat with us sometime, if he thought his father would let him, and he said yes, so…” Luka winced as he remembered. “But that was before Adrien found out I was dating you. I don’t imagine he’d be so keen to third wheel on a date with the girl he loves and her boyfriend. Heck, he probably hates me now, so I don’t know why I’m even thinking about trying to get him back in my life. That door is closed and sealed off behind a pile of smoldering rubble,” Luka sighed, pulling away from Marinette and turning in on himself. “It was nice talking to him for that hour last night, though.”

“Oh, Luka,” Marinette whispered, tentatively resting a hand on his back. “I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to… I didn’t know that… I’m sorry,” she mumbled, feeling helpless and not knowing what else to say. “I’m not sure, but…when I talked to him last night after he ran into you, he didn’t seem mad at _you_. He was upset with _me_. I don’t know. I don’t know if he’d want to hang out with you again or not, but he still seemed to think that you were really cool. I don’t want to encourage you to go seek him out in case I completely read him wrong, but…I’ll just say that he wasn’t incensed and cursing your name or anything. I don’t think he _hates_ you. Maybe…you could wait a month or so for him to cool down and get his feet back under him and then maybe approach him about hanging out or something.” She deflated, tipping her head to rest against his shoulder. “I’m sorry. I don’t know what I’m talking about, Luka. I’m sorry you’re getting caught in between like this.”

With a deep, drawn-out sigh, Luka rested his head against hers, breathing in the faint bakery and strawberry scent of her. “It’s okay,” he decided. “I’ll figure it out. There’s no need for you to worry about this.”

“But…I care about you, Luka.” She clicked her tongue, gently chiding. “Of _course_ I’m going to worry.”

That brought a smile back to his lips. He turned his head to kiss the side of hers. “I love you, Chanson.”

“I love you too,” she answered quietly, timidly. “In my own way.”

“I know you do.” His heart felt heavier in some respects and lighter in others at the same time. “Thanks, Marinette.”

She took his hand and squeezed it. “First and foremost, Luka, I will always be your friend, and I will always want good things for you. You’re wonderful, you know that? I’m sorry I can’t be what you deserve.”

He gave a little snort. “You don’t have to be what I _deserve_. You’re already exactly what I want.”

She clicked her tongue again. “You’re too sweet.”

He bit his lip, hesitating. “…This is going to ruin the moment, but…what are you planning on doing about things with Adrien? From what I understood from what Juleka said, you two aren’t talking right now?”

Marinette squirmed. “No. We’re not. He… We quote, unquote broke up about a month ago, and I told him I needed space. We ran into each other at a photoshoot once when I was working and he was meeting up with a friend, one of the models, and then I called him to talk last Saturday. Other than last night, that’s pretty much all the contact we’ve had. I’ve been trying to stay away because I’m not good for him where he is right now, and…I think…he’s going to want some space to put himself back together a bit after last night, so…maybe I’ll wait a week or two and then see if he’ll take a phone call. I’ll have to strategize with Nino. Right now my plan is to give him some space and then slowly try to rebuild the friendship. I don’t know,” she whispered, sounding tired. “Everything is such a mess.”

“Hey,” he called softly, leaning into her. “It’ll be okay. We’ll figure it out.”

“‘We’?” Marinette pulled back to gaze at her boyfriend in surprise.

Luka grinned. “Of course. Marinette, I’m your partner now. We’re a team, so I’m in this with you. You don’t have to go through this or anything alone. I’m not saying that you have to confide in me, but…if you need me, I’m there for you.”

She wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed an ardent kiss to his cheek. “Thank you. You have no idea how _much_ I need you.”

“Well, you’ve got me,” Luka whispered into her hair.

“Mm,” she hummed contentedly, letting the stress and the tension melt off in his arms.

They sat like that for a while, the contact and the warmth comforting them both until André’s distinctive call drew their attention.

Luka smirked. “May I buy you an ice cream, or will that spoil your appetite for your graduation party?”

“I think I deserve ice cream after the rough night that I had,” Marinette confessed, sharing his impish grin.

They walked hand-in-hand over to André’s cart, and each blushed as André went on about what a lovely couple they were: the poet and his muse, the princess and her knight.

“But something is slightly off balance. You need this.” He handed them mint chocolate chip and banana with a cherry on top.

Marinette and Luka stared at the cone, each praying that the other didn’t see Adrien Agreste.

They thanked André and went to sit back down on their bench to enjoy the ice cream and talk about less serious things.

When they were done, Luka gave Marinette a ride back to the bakery on his motorcycle and came in to help out with the last-minute preparations for the graduation party. He ended up mostly giving Tom a hand and trying to stay out of Marinette and Sabine’s way.

After everything was in place, Luka and Marinette went up to her room to play Ultimate Mecha Strike Five until the guests started to arrive. Luka, who was not a gamer beyond the old Blasterotron arcade machine they had on the Liberty, predictably, got pummeled. He didn’t mind, though, so long as Marinette was having a good time. He was happy so long as he was with her.

Marinette took pity on him after a while and switched to co-op mode so that she could defend him from the AIs and still come out on top with a high score.

Luka was slightly worse than normal due to the fact that he was very distracted, thinking about Adrien. He was anxious for Nino to arrive so that he could ask if anyone had checked in on Adrien.

Luka wondered if Adrien really did have “a thing” to do today, all day. In retrospect, it sounded as if Adrien had only been covering for the fact that he hadn’t been invited to Marinette’s graduation party. If Adrien didn’t have “a thing” after all, what was he doing? Was he just sitting around at home feeling crummy and left out? Would he get akumatized? Maybe he was hanging out with other friends? But…Adrien didn’t have a lot of close friends back when Luka had known him. The previous night, Adrien had mentioned reconnecting with old friends and expanding his friend circle, but…weren’t all of Adrien’s friends also Marinette’s friends? Was Adrien sitting at home alone?

Maybe Luka should call him. Maybe Luka should make some excuse about not feeling well and go sneak off early to check in on Adrien.

…Only Adrien probably wanted nothing to do with Luka at that point in time.

Maybe Luka should ask _Nino_ to bow out of the party early to make sure Adrien wasn’t alone and miserable.

Marinette tentatively rested a hand on Luka’s forearm, making him jump. “S-Sorry.” Marinette retracted her hand. “I didn’t mean to startle you. Are you okay? You seem really spacy. Is something wrong?”

Luka’s face flushed as he hurried to cobble together a reassuring smile. “Sorry. Just…got a song stuck in my head. I was thinking about…sirens.”

“Sirens?” Marinette giggled, finding her boyfriend’s idiosyncrasies charming.

Luka nodded. “Yeah. Like…mermaids. The kind that sing to sailors and make them crash their ships. The seductive kind that drive you insane…. I’ve got a siren song stuck in my head.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I know you probably signed up mostly for Lukadrien, but how was the Lukanette? Most of the story will be Lukadrien, but I think showing Luka and Marinette's relationship here and there is important if these three are going to work things out and be a stable, happy threesome.
> 
> So what did you think? I think they're cute together. For those of you reading Nachtmusik, this (obviously) takes place at the beginning of the relationship before all the strain and complications set in. They've been dating for going on three weeks at this point.
> 
> For those of you reading the series in chronological order, you'll want to go read Daisy Chapter Thirty now. (Here: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19056958/chapters/47072500) It takes place the same day as this chapter but is from Adrien's viewpoint. You'll want to then keep reading the Daisy chapters until I tell you to stop. I have Chapter Thirty-One posted already, and I'll be posting Chapter Thirty-Two next Friday instead of Jabberwocky.
> 
> The next part of the story takes place in Daisy. We'll be heading over there for a few chapters for Adrien to get Nooroo and have a conversation with Ladybug. Then we'll be coming back here for Luka and Adrien's reunion part two. Then we'll be heading back to Daisy for Félix and Bri's visit. From now on, the chronological story will bounce back and forth between Daisy and Jabberwocky. I'll try to give good reading directions in the notes, but if you have any questions, feel free to ask.
> 
> That being said, I'm not sure when the next Jabberwocky update will be. I'm working on Daisy Chapter Thirty-Four right now. Adrien has just gotten Nooroo. I might have one chapter left to write in Daisy before I start on Luka and Adrien's reunion. Let's call it tentatively 12/20/2019 for the next Jabberwocky chapter. I'll let readers know in the notes for Daisy chapters when it's time to go back to Jabberwocky.
> 
> Thanks for reading guys!
> 
> References:  
Augmented Chords: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1vm7RX2Dpj0


	10. Fashion Emergency

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While preparing to go see Luka again, Adrien discovers that he has nothing to wear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! I hope your holiday season has been lovely thus far. Things are going pretty well for me, actually. Work seems like it's settling down now that we have that horrendous project out of the way.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy today's chapter.

“How do I look?” Adrien asked nervously, turning around to face his kwamis.

“Like you’ve been lying around in bed for a week, not eating and crying your eyes out,” Plagg reported helpfully.

Adrien’s face fell.

“He doesn’t look that bad, Plagg,” Nooroo tsked, coming to land on Adrien’s left shoulder.

“Hey!” Plagg snapped. “That spot’s reserved! Go find your own perch, Fluttershy.”

“Plagg, you do not own my shoulder,” Adrien sighed as Nooroo skittered away, tentatively circling back around to land on Adrien’s right shoulder.

Nooroo gazed cautiously at Plagg, as if he were afraid of being chased off once more. When Plagg didn’t object to Nooroo’s presence on Adrien’s right shoulder, Nooroo turned to Adrien to ask, “Who is ‘Fluttershy’? What does that mean? Is that a modern slur? I haven’t been out much in the past two hundred years.”

“It’s a character from a show Adrien watches,” Plagg supplied.

Adrien’s face went magenta. “So that I can talk about it with my niece!”

“Uh-huh.” Plagg rolled his eyes. “She’s a horse creature with monstrously big eyes and butterflies tattooed on her rump. You’ll see. He watches it almost religiously.”

“I do not!” Adrien whined.

“Uh-huh.” Plagg ignored Adrien. “I’m sure you’ll like it too, Nooroo. It seems like your kind of thing.”

“This is very exciting!” Nooroo trilled, doing a little wiggle dance. “My former master did not allow me to watch the television. Maîtresse Mayura was more lenient, but she prefers to read, so I haven’t been able to experience much modern entertainment.”

Adrien stared at the little butterfly for a moment before turning to Plagg. “Hey, teach him how to use the remote and the rules regarding TV use, and then actually take turns with him.”

“Leave it to me, Kid. I’m not that cruel as to deprive a butterfly of all the crazy cable channels we get,” Plagg snorted.

“Yippee!” Nooroo sang, fluttering his wings in joy.

“Okay.” Adrien sighed. “Back to my fashion emergency. Do I really look that bad, Plagg?” He turned back to study his face in the mirror. “I mean…it’s been hours since I cried, and before last night it had been…like a day or two? And I _have_ been eating…I mean, some. I’ve been eating some, and I’ve gotten up to shower at least every day, so…”

“Maybe you could splash some water on your face and put on some makeup?” Nooroo suggested. “Please explain what we’re doing again. You’re going to attempt to attract a potential mate?”

“No!” Adrien groaned.

“Pretty much,” Plagg sighed.

“He’s just a friend!” Adrien insisted.

Plagg burst out laughing.

Nooroo looked back and forth between the kwami and the boy with a quiet, politely perplexed expression.

“He’s the kid’s ex-boyfriend,” Plagg took pity on Nooroo and explained.

“It wasn’t like that!” Adrien wailed, face going beet red once more.

“Gabe broke them up about two years ago, but they met up again and hit it off at a graduation party last Saturday,” Plagg summarized. “The only problem is now Snake-Boy is dating the girl that the kid is in love with. With me so far?”

Nooroo nodded. “Ah. Sass’s chosen? I’ve seen him briefly here and there. Snakes and Cats historically get on well together. But now the snake boy is in a relationship with Ladybug?”

Plagg nodded. “He doesn’t know that she’s Ladybug. Her name is Marinette.”

Nooroo continued to nod. “Marinette Dupain-Cheng. My master was _very_ interested in her. He believed that if he could successfully akumatized her, she would be the one to finally defeat Ladybug and Chat Noir.”

“Well, it looks like he was right,” Plagg snorted.

“So why are we going to attempt to seduce Ladybug’s mate, Adrien-bocchama?” Nooroo blinked innocently at Adrien.

“We’re not going to _seduce_ Luka,” Adrien hissed in overwhelming embarrassment. “We’re going to…I don’t know. See if he still wants to be friends. He was an incredibly important friend to me, and, if at all possible, I want to have him back in my life. We’re just going to see if he wants that too.”

“And then seduce him with the gift of opera tickets!” Nooroo cheered, thinking that he understood the plan.

Adrien covered his face with a hand. “Nooroo…no. There will be no seduction. I’m just… Friendship is all I’m interested in right now. He’s very attractive, and I wouldn’t mind making out with him, but he’s Marinette’s boyfriend, and I’m still a wreck over Marinette, and…honestly? I’m in no shape to try to be in a relationship right now. I’m trying to work on me. On building strong friendships. I want to be friends with Luka again.”

Nooroo frowned. “Then…I don’t understand. Why have you changed your outfit six times? Why are you so concerned about your physical appearance if you have no romantic designs on the young man we’re about to visit?”

“Well…” Adrien looked away from the kwami, studying his reflection in the mirror as he fidgeted. “I mean…I want to make a good impression. I want him to think I’m cool. I just want…I mean, it’s to my advantage to look attractive. People do what you want when you’re attractive. It gives you more leverage, more influence.”

Nooroo nodded slowly, mentally tying the threads together. “So…we _are_ trying to seduce him, but not for your sexual gratification. You’re trying to seduce him in order to manipulate him into being your friend?”

Adrien pursed his lips. “That sounds bad…but, yeah. That’s the general idea. If he’s busy thinking, ‘Wow. Adrien has really filled out in all the right places since I last saw him’ and ‘I wouldn’t mind spending time with someone who looks like that’ and ‘It could be fun sitting in a box seat in the dark with him at the opera for three hours’, maybe he’ll be able to forget about all the weirdness between me and his girlfriend.”

Nooroo gave Adrien’s cheek a supportive little pat.

Not to be outdone, Plagg flew up to headbutt Adrien’s other cheek and purr as he rubbed himself along Adrien’s jaw.

Adrien laughed. “You jealous of the new kwami in my life, Plagg?”

Plagg openly scoffed. “Never. You’re a kitten, not a caterpillar, and Nooroo knows it. There’s nothing for me to be jealous over, and it’s not like he’s staying long-term or anything.”

“Whatever makes you happy, Plagg,” Adrien chuckled, giving the little cat deity a fond scratch behind the ear.

“So…Forgive me,” Nooroo took flight, fluttering around Adrien’s head, examining Adrien’s appearance. “I understand the goal of our mission, but I do not understand the purpose. _Why_ are we trying to make friends with a hostile party currently romantically involved with the girl that we want as our mate? This does not seem like a logical course of action. I understand that he was once your friend, but…” Nooroo trailed off, frowning sympathetically.

Adrien averted his gaze. “Like I said, he was really important to me. My father tore us apart, but now that Dad’s…for a lack of a better word, _better_…less controlling and tyrannical…maybe he’ll let me be friends with Luka again. Maybe I can have Luka back. He was really good to me, good _for_ me…. I miss him…. If I can have him back, I want him back. That’s all. I think I could really use a friend like Luka right now, so…we’re going to see if Luka still wants to be friends with me too.”

Nooroo opened his mouth again, but Plagg grabbed him by the arm and yanked him over to sit on the edge of the bathtub.

“…God, I have nothing to wear,” Adrien sighed, heading back into his closet to select a different outfit.

Plagg leaned in and lowered his voice to a humanly imperceptible whisper, “I don’t think the kid fully realizes it himself, but he was in love with Snake-Boy. He was a wreck when Gabe broke them up. Seriously. I was scared witless for six months thinking Gabe was going to akumatize him or that the kid was going to hurt himself or something. Luka’s kind of on your wavelength. He’s kind of like a giant mood stabilizer. He made Adrien happy. He made Adrien feel like he was worth something, like Adrien was loved. Maybe you’ve noticed from how Gabe treated you, but this is not a loving household. This is not the place to come if you want hugs and affirmations that you matter.”

Nooroo made a tiny, sad hum of assent.

“Gabe and Nathalie have done a stupendous job of turning things around in the last month or two, but before? Adrien felt worthless and not good enough and alone,” Plagg continued. “He felt like he was a bother, like no one wanted him. Then he met Luka, and all of the sudden it was okay to cry and have feelings. You didn’t have to be perfect to be worthy of love. Luka gave hugs and head rubs freely, and Luka always had time for Adrien. There was no ‘make an appointment and I’ll deal with you in a month’. Luka was everything Adrien ever wanted.”

“I can see how the young master would want someone like that back in his life,” Nooroo replied softly. “I am not terribly familiar with the situation, but it’s obvious that the young master is suffering greatly at this time. I can sense his despair and his yearning for love and acceptance. I can see how someone like this Luka you describe would be very appealing to Adrien-bocchama right now especially.”

“Yeah,” Plagg grumbled. “Part of me is kind of afraid that this is all going to blow up and make things worse, but another part of me is desperate and willing to try anything. This kid is giving me grey whiskers.”

“What do you guys think of this outfit?” Adrien paraded back out of the closet wearing a tight pair of dark wash jeans and a pink polo. He inspected himself in the mirror and frowned.

“It’s very last season,” Nooroo hummed thoughtfully. “Actually, isn’t that from the spring line two years ago? I remember this one. A terribly boring design.”

Adrien blinked at his brand new kwami. “Did Papillon follow fashion or something? How do you know which collection my shirt is from?”

Nooroo’s skin went a translucent lavender colour, and his eyes widened to the size of buttons.

“Yes,” Plagg interjected. “It turns out Papillon is a huge fan of your father’s work. Crazy small world, isn’t it? Now, you heard the butterfly; your shirt is boring. Go change again.”

Adrien frowned but easily let it go, turning with a shrug to head back into the closet.

“But keep those jeans!” Plagg called after him. “Your butt looks amazing in those jeans!”

As soon as Adrien had vanished into the racks of clothes, Plagg rounded on Nooroo. “If you somehow let it slip to my kid that his dad was a psychotic domestic terrorist, so help me, I will pull your wings and antennae off slowly. Do you know how long and how hard I’ve worked to keep him from finding out?”

“S-Sorry,” Nooroo cowered, looking genuinely afraid. “P-Please forgive me. I won’t make a mistake again.”

Plagg stared at his fellow kwami. “Hey. I’m not actually going to hurt you, Nooroo. I’m just going to be really mad. There’s no need to freak out like that. Are you okay?”

Nooroo gave a little shiver. “Sorry. I’m not…I’m not accustomed to being jokingly threatened. Usually when someone says they’re going to do something to me, they fully intend to carry through.”

Plagg blinked, realizing for the first time how lucky he had been to end up with a sweet kid as a user. “I think I need to burn more holes in Gabe’s cravats and move his objects when he’s not paying attention more often.”

“Please don’t. It wasn’t really that bad,” Nooroo pleaded.

“We are going to _talk_ about this later,” Plagg hissed.

“Talk about what?” Adrien sighed, coming back into the bathroom. “What did I do?”

“Nothing,” Plagg assured. “We’re just talking about grownup stuff. Nothing for you to worry about.”

Adrien arched an eyebrow in suspicion. “Grownup stuff?”

“Kid, you are about a thousand years too young to appreciate our conversation. Go back to worrying about what Luka’s going to think of your outfit,” Plagg instructed, making a shooing gesture.

Adrien shook his head and turned to study his butt in the mirror. “You really think my butt looks good in these?”

“Fabulous! Definitely wear those jeans,” Plagg encouraged. “Maybe not that shirt, though. It’s a little…”

“Plain,” Nooroo completed. “Too understated. That’s not to say that it doesn’t look good on you, Adrien-bocchama, but I don’t think it stands out enough. If you really want to catch this boy’s eye, you’ll need something that makes your eyes pop. Maybe something in lavender or coral or plum or burgundy. Though, it’s summer, so maybe not the fall colours. Maybe go for a nice light blue.”

Plagg and Adrien stared at Nooroo.

“Papillon was _really_ into fashion, wasn’t he?” Adrien observed.

Nooroo attempted a smile, but it came out looking brittle at best.

Adrien shook off the thought with a frown, going back to his reflection. “There are too many options. I’m not used to having to dress myself. Usually someone picks out the outfit for me, and all I have to do is wear it.” With a sigh, he took out his phone and opened up the string of texts Luka had sent [the day before](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19056958/chapters/51520195) that had made Adrien think that a reconciliation was possible in the first place.

“What are you looking at?” Nooroo inquired tentatively, flying up to land on Adrien’s right shoulder.

Adrien tipped his phone so that Nooroo could see. “Texts from Luka,” he explained with a smile. “He was worried about me. Maybe he doesn’t hate me after all.”

Nooroo stared curiously down at the phone, reading the messages.

“hey how r u doing”

“this is luka by the way”

“i hope this is still your number”

“i was worried about u”

“im sorry i didnt know about what was going on”

“i hope youre ok”

“sorry im so stupid of course youre not ok”

“im sorry i hurt u”

“im really really sorry”

“for a lot of things”

“sorry if u dont want to hear from me”

“i couldnt stop thinking about u”

“sorry for texting u in the first place”

“i miss u angel”

“god i wish it were possible to unsend things”

“just ignore me”

“please please ignore me”

“im so sorry for bothering u”

“please take care of yourself”

Below the barrage of texts was Adrien’s answer: “Hi, Orpheus. <3”, “Can’t talk right now. I have company over.”, and “Thanks for worrying about me.”

“Oooooh.” Nooroo nodded, a soft smile spreading across his lips. “I see. He loved you too, didn’t he? He still cares about you a great deal and yearns for you too.”

Adrien nearly dropped the phone as he craned his neck to gawk at his new kwami. “W-W-What?!”

Nooroo waved his stubby arms. “Oh, don’t mind me. I’m a romantic. I see fluffy, fairytale stuff everywhere. Carry on as you were please, Adrien-bocchama.”

Adrien turned to look sharply at Plagg. “What have you been telling him?”

Plagg shrugged. “Don’t look at me. Don’t you have an outfit to pick out?”

Adrien stuck out his tongue with a snort before turning on his heel and marching back into his closet.

Nooroo flew back over to join Plagg on the lip of the bathtub. “What is the significance of the young master’s posterior? You seem to place special meaning on the fact that it looks attractive in those pants that he’s wearing.”

Plagg smirked. “Luka’s totally a butt guy.”

Nooroo frowned, visibly disturbed. “A…‘butt guy’?”

Plagg nodded. “I read something online about how supposedly guys find one particular attribute of their partners’ bodies to be most attractive. Some guys are most attracted to a woman’s chest or her legs. Luka is a butt guy. I can’t tell you how many times I’ve caught him ogling Adrien’s behind. And I’m sure you’ll see it eventually, but whenever Marinette is excited, she does this little butt wiggle, and Luka’s brain turns to mush. If the kid wants to catch Snake-Boy’s eye, he’s going to need to draw attention to more than just the green of his eyes.”

Nooroo hummed thoughtfully, storing this information away for later.

“I have _nothing_ to wear!” Adrien howled in despair, coming out of the closet topless.

“Overstatement of the year,” Plagg announced. “You have enough clothes to dress an army of models. Your problem is that you don’t know how to utilize the resources you have at your disposal.”

Adrien blinked. “Resources?” He blinked again, and a bright light came into his eyes. “You’re a genius, Plagg!” Adrien darted out of his bathroom, into his room proper.

Plagg frowned. “Well, yes, but I’d like to know what kind of bad idea my genius has inspired this time.”

Adrien dashed out of his room and down the steps, calling, “Nathalie?!”

The response was almost instantaneous. Both Gabriel and Nathalie dropped what they were doing to run out into the lobby to make sure Adrien was okay.

“What happened?” Gabriel demanded, inspecting his son for damage.

“Adrien, what’s wrong? What do you need?” Nathalie was hot on her fiancé’s heels.

Gabriel frowned, confusion replacing concern. “And why aren’t you wearing a shirt?”

Adrien smiled sheepishly, rubbing at the back of his neck. “Sorry. False alarm. I didn’t mean to scare you. I’m just having a fashion emergency.”

Gabriel and Nathalie both blinked and pushed their glasses up on the bridges of their noses in tandem.

“A…_fashion_ emergency?” Gabriel repeated, puzzled by the concept paired with his son. “_You_?”

Adrien’s smile dropped off into a grimace. “Yeah. It turns out that I have no fashion sense, so…I need to borrow someone else’s so I can assemble an outfit fit to leave the house in.”

Deep trenches formed in Gabriel’s brow. “You’re leaving the house? With a friend?”

Adrien pointedly avoided Gabriel’s eyes as he shrugged lackadaisically. “To meet a friend.”

“You need fashion advice, but you were calling for _me_?” Nathalie verified, thrown off by the entire situation.

Adrien put on a cherubic smile and nodded. “I kind of also need a mom, so…”

“Well, that rules me out,” Gabriel snorted good-naturedly. “Was there anything else you needed, Adrien?”

Adrien shook his head. “No. Thanks, Dad. I should be good.” He glanced at Nathalie. “Mom?”

Nathalie nodded, following Adrien back to his room where he explained his goal and purpose.

“Nooroo is correct,” Nathalie remarked, adjusting her glasses as she flipped through item by item on Adrien’s clothes racks. “You do want a pop of colour to accentuate your eyes…. How about this?” She held out a rose-coloured dress shirt with an embroidered design in gold thread along the left side.

Adrien frowned. “Sorry. I’m just not feeling it.”

Nathalie nodded and returned it to the rack. “That’s okay. There are plenty of options.”

“About that.” Adrien cleared his throat.

Nathalie paused mid-motion and looked up.

“I kind of hate all my clothes.” Adrien dropped his gaze to the floor as he toed at the carpeting. “That’s sort of what I wanted to talk to you about. Could you convince Dad to let me go shopping for a new wardrobe? All my clothes are…”

He looked up and around at the racks, fishing for the right word. “…so high school. I kind of want to put that behind me, put some distance between high school Adrien and me.”

Nathalie studied her foster-son’s face for a good long moment before finally nodding. “I think that’s a sentiment that your father could understand. I’m not sure how he’ll feel about you going shopping for other brands when you’re the face of ours, but…I will talk to him and see if we can somehow get you some new clothes that are more you…. Out of curiosity, what do you propose we do with the old clothes?”

Adrien’s face brightened. “Well, I’d get everything approved by Dad first in case there was anything in here that he wanted to keep as the designer, but…after that, I’d let Wayem come pick out a dozen outfits. Then I’d hold a charity auction for the rest to benefit various mental health programs and organizations in France. I mean, I have hundreds of thousands of fans. I figure at least some of them would be interested in buying my old clothes, so… How does that sound?”

Nathalie blinked in surprise. “That’s…a very wonderful idea, Adrien. It would be good publicity and benefit a good cause… I’ll see if I can make it happen.”

“You’re the best, Mom,” he cheered, leaning in to kiss her cheek.

“You can thank me after I actually make it happen,” she chuckled. “For now, how about we figure out your wardrobe situation for today?”

Adrien gave an enthusiastic nod.

In the end, they settled on a white overshirt much like he usually wore, but underneath they went with a lilac t-shirt and paired it with a black tie slung jauntily around his neck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, if you're wondering where the heck Nooroo came from, I would humbly direct you to Chapter Thirty-Three of Daisy: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19056958/chapters/51734152 .
> 
> If you'd be interested in reading the scene where Luka originally texts Adrien, that's a small part of Daisy Chapter Thirty-Two: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19056958/chapters/51520195 . If you just want to read that scene, start a little more than halfway through the chapter where the gang is playing D&D, starting with: “Princess Celestia of Monte Carlo steps in a bog, and a Rodent of Unusual Size bites her ankle,” Nino reported.
> 
> Nooroo continues to amuse me. What do you guys think about how I've portrayed his character? I think I'm having too much fun. Did you guys like this chapter? Do you wish I'd just get on with the plot already?
> 
> Don't worry. Luka and Adrien are reunited in the next chapter, and I'm literally paragraphs away from finishing it (unless Luka and Adrien get off-topic and won't stop talking so that I can wrap up the chapter), so that should be up next Friday, 01/03/2020.
> 
> See you all next year! Thank you so much for joining me in my writing journey throughout 2019. Happy New Year everyone!


	11. Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After much ado, the boys are finally reunited (and proceed to trip over themselves and each other in their glee).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! Happy New Year! Thank you so much to everyone reading this story and supporting it with your comments, kudos, and bookmarks. I hope to have another productive year in the fandom in 2020.
> 
> ATTENTION: For those of you reading both Daisy and Jabberwocky, the update in Daisy today is just an excerpt from this chapter. It's the same content, so just read Jabberwocky Chapter Eleven. It's the full version of the chapter whereas Daisy Thirty-Six is only the first third with Victor and Adrien and Adrien, Plagg, and Nooroo.

His driver Victor scowled. “You want me to take you _where_, Adrianka?”

Adrien’s Russian really wasn’t the best, so it _was_ conceivable that he had just said something unintelligible. He took a deep breath and slowly repeated, “To the Couffaines’ house? Uh…the family that lives on the boat?”

The cavernous trenches of Victor’s forehead seemed to deepen, if that were truly possible. “Couffaine? That’s that—” A word in Russian that Adrien didn’t know, but it sounded angry and guttural and was mostly likely not a nice thing to be called. “—who made you cry for half a year,” Victor accused.

Adrien winced, switching back to French. “To be fair, Luka wasn’t the one who made me cry. That was my father when he threatened to ruin my friend and his entire family’s lives and careers and make Luka hate me unless I ceased all communication with him. It wasn’t Luka’s fault.”

Victor did not acknowledge Adrien’s clarification. Instead, his meat cleaver-sized hands went to his hips, and he tipped his head to the side with a suspicious frown. “Isn’t he dating little Masha from the bakery now?”

Adrien tried to smile disarmingly as he nodded, but it came out as more of a wounded grimace. “Yes. Yes, Luka and Marinette are dating.”

“And what business do you have going to see the young man dating the girl you like?”

“I was planning on seeing if he wanted to be friends again now that my father is less strict,” Adrien explained feebly.

Victor continued on in Russian. “Your father? Does your father know where you are going?”

“I told him,” Adrien fibbed, switching back to Russian so that if he were found out later, he could blame his inaccuracy on a “misunderstanding” caused by his poor language skills.

Victor leaned forward, bending at the waist to position himself eye to eye with Adrien. He arched an eyebrow. “Oh? You told him where you were going? So, if I go ask him now, he will tell me he has approved your trip to visit the Couffaine boy who broke your heart?”

“_Yes_,” Adrien insisted, banking on the fact that Victor would never actually go interrupt Gabriel’s work to follow up on Adrien’s lie. “Except Luka didn’t break my heart,” he clarified as an afterthought.

Victor snorted. “You are trying to tell me that you were not heartbroken two years ago?”

A sulky expression leaked through Adrien’s composed mask. “Okay, but that wasn’t Luka’s fault. That was my father’s for ripping me away from a friend who was really important to me.”

Victor nodded in a manner that indicated that he couldn’t care less whose fault it was. “Yes, yes.”

Suddenly a sausage-sized finger was being wagged in Adrien’s face. “Adrianka, I love you dearly, but—” An idiom that Adrien surmised meant something like “so help me God”. “—if I have to listen to you banging on that piano at all hours and sobbing into your pillow when you think no one can hear again…” he trailed off dangerously, crossing his arms over his chest.

Adrien flinched, shrinking as the tips of his ears turned pink.

Victor’s voice softened as he sighed and laid a giant palm on Adrien’s shoulder. “I am sick of Chopin,” he confessed gently. “I am even more sick of listening to you in pain, knowing there is nothing I can do to fix it for you. Do not put yourself in situations where you will be hurt, Adrianka.”

Adrien’s apprehension melted at the warmth and affection in his bodyguard’s words. With a bright smile, he threw his arms as far around Victor’s torso as they would reach, wrapping his steadfast companion in what would have been a crushing hug on anyone else.

“Thanks, Vitya,” he mumbled into Victor’s chest.

Victor sighed again, patting Adrien on the back. “Yes, yes. All right. Yes. Enough with the mushiness. It is nothing. I am simply tired of Chopin. I wish never to hear that brooding man’s melancholy coming from your piano ever again.”

Adrien pulled back and repeated, “Thank you…for caring about me.”

Victor rolled his eyes, affecting indifference and professional stoicism as he patted Adrien on the head. “This is not what I am paid for. This is not in my job description.”

Adrien snickered, amused at the fuss Victor was making all for show. “That’s why it means so much to me that you _do_ care.”

Victor rolled his eyes good-naturedly. “…I am going to ask your father about you seeing this Couffaine boy,” he snorted and then actually turned and took a step towards the atelier.

Adrien’s heart dropped into his stomach. “W-Wait!”

Victor looked back at Adrien, cocking an eyebrow and smirking knowingly. “Why, Adrianka? Surely your father will confirm what you’ve told me, and then we can be on our way. What is the problem?”

Adrien grimaced.

Victor took another step and a half towards the atelier.

“Okay, fine,” Adrien sighed heavily. “You called my bluff. I just said I was meeting a friend; I didn’t say it was Luka, but in my own defence, I am legally an adult, and you guys can’t stop me from going where I want. So there,” Adrien concluded, petulantly crossing his arms in defiance.

Victor stifled a chuckle. “I look at you, and I still see that tiny, blonde, doll-like baby who I used to carry around on my shoulders. Perhaps you’ve grown too big for that now, but you will never grow so much that I stop seeing you as a child in need of my protection and mother-henning. You can be an adult when I’m dead. Until then, you’ll be hard pressed to stop me from throwing you over my shoulder like a sack of potatoes and carting you off to someplace I determine you will be safe.—What does your photographer always say? ‘Capiche’?—Do we understand each other, Adrian Gavrillovich?”

Adrien’s face fell even further, and his arms dropped helplessly to his sides. He nodded dejectedly. “Yes, Vitya…but…I’m going anyway. I mean, I’ll go even if I have to sneak out, but…in case this all blows up in my face and I have a panic attack or emotional breakdown or something…I would really rather you drive me…please?” He peered up pleadingly at his bodyguard with the most pathetic, sad puppy-dog eyes he had in his arsenal.

Victor sighed heavily, scrubbing his face with a massive hand. “…Adrianka, this is not a good idea. Why do you want to do this so soon after you’ve had your heart broken?”

Adrien bit his lip and switched back to French to make certain that he expressed himself clearly. “I think repairing things with Luka will help.”

Victor crossed his arms, but he tipped his head slightly and cocked an eyebrow to show that he was listening.

Adrien took a measured breath and continued, “When I was hanging out with him and his family before, I felt…like I belonged…like I was okay how I was, even though I had a lot of issues. Luka still liked me on my bad days. It didn’t matter if I was crying over a fight with Dad or if I was an anxious wreck over an upcoming fencing tournament or piano recital. Whatever I was feeling was fine. Whenever I was in good spirits, we’d hang out and have fun, but whenever I was a mess, he’d sit with me and let me cry, comfort me, help me to talk it out. …I think I could really use a friend like that in my life right now. Everyone else has been great,” Adrien rushed to assure, “but Luka always seemed to get me…and it couldn’t hurt to have another friend, could it?”

Victor pursed his lips, weighing Adrien’s arguments. “What if he’s changed? What if he’s not the boy you knew anymore?”

Adrien frowned, caught off guard momentarily. “He…It didn’t seem like he’d changed much the other night when I saw him at Chloé’s party. And he texted me yesterday to apologize for the misunderstanding and make sure I was okay. I’m sure he’s not exactly the same, but I can’t imagine Luka changing all that drastically in just two years.”

Victor shook his head slowly. “Adrianka, perhaps under normal circumstances it would be good for you to rekindle your friendship with the Couffaine boy now that your father is easing up on restrictions, but I do not see this going well, you trying to befriend the boy that the girl you like chose over you. This ends poorly.”

“I think you’re wrong,” Adrien gently insisted. “I think being friends with Marinette’s boyfriend could be a good thing.”

Victor gave Adrien a look that said that he thought Adrien was delusional, but Victor did not verbally respond, letting Adrien continue.

Adrien let out a soft, frustrated sigh and forged forward. “Look, ever since things first blew up with Marinette, my friend group has been divided. Alya has been trying to split her time between us, but the reality is that she’s _Marinette’s_ best friend, so she feels like she has to be on Marinette’s ‘side’, so I’ve hardly seen Alya in two months. I don’t want there to be ‘sides’. I don’t want to cause a rift. I don’t want to not be invited to things because Luka and Marinette are going to be there. Sunday was Marinette’s graduation party, and she didn’t invite me. She didn’t even tell me about it because—I don’t know—maybe it was because Luka was going to be there and she wasn’t ready to tell me they were dating. Maybe it was because she still needed space or whatever, but the point is that I was excluded because of the mess between me and Marinette.” His voice dipped low, cracking.

His gaze dropped to the floor. “That’s not a good feeling. I don’t know how many other graduation parties I wasn’t invited to because of this, but I don’t want to be left out any more than I already am. If I’m friends with Luka, if everybody can see that things are okay, that there doesn’t have to be an Adrien side and a Marinette side, maybe things can slowly go back to normal. Maybe being friends with Luka will help me be friends with Marinette again too. I just…” Slowly, he raised his eyes to meet Victor’s gaze imploringly. “More than anything, I want some kind of normal again.”

Victor nodded slowly, resignedly, a look of deep compassion in his eyes. “I don’t know that this is the way to go about it, but…I’m not about to let you go alone to find out the hard way that this is a bad idea. I wouldn’t want you getting upset and falling off a roof on your way back. I don’t trust that suit of yours to protect you.”

Adrien’s eyes widened as he realized that _of course_ Victor knew. The man had only spent the better part of nearly every day of the past decade within shouting distance of Adrien. Victor would have been a poor bodyguard if he hadn’t picked up on his charge’s secret.

“Go wait around front, Adrianka,” Victor instructed, giving Adrien a gentle pat on the head. “I’ll bring the car around, but if this goes badly and your father asks why I took you, I’m going to—” An idiomatic expression that Adrien did not understand but surmised from context to mean something like “throw you under the bus”. “—and tell him you swore up and down that you had his express permission to go.”

“I think I can live with that,” Adrien snickered and started to make his way out front to wait.

“Forgive me,” Nooroo’s disembodied voice whispered from inside Adrien’s right shoulder as they waited for Victor to bring the car. “but yesterday I thought that you told Ladybug that you did not wish to be her friend any longer and needed some space and some time.”

Adrien blinked, frowning down in confusion at the offending shoulder as he fiddled with his ring and readjusted his tie. “Yeah? What about it?” he whispered back gently.

“Just now, you told your guard that you wanted to rekindle your friendship with Monsieur Couffaine so that it would facilitate rebuilding your friendship with Miss Dupain-Cheng. I am just a little confused about this development. Do we wish to be friends with Miss Dupain-Cheng now?”

A florid blush burst forth on Adrien’s cheeks, and he looked away, mumbling, “No. Not right now, no.”

“He just knows he’s going to change his mind,” Plagg snickered helpfully from within Adrien’s left shoulder.

“I’m allowed to change my mind if I want,” Adrien grumbled sullenly. “Human beings often say one thing and then turn around and do another. It’s not that I _have_ changed my mind…just that I _can_.”

“Of course you can,” Plagg agreed more gently, easing up on his chosen.

“Of course, Adrien-bocchama,” Nooroo echoed.

Adrien took a deep breath, trying to re-center himself. “For right now, though, I’d kind of like to focus on the task at hand. I’m not one hundred percent certain what’s going to happen with Luka, and I’d like to concentrate on him before I really start thinking about the dizzying prospect of being just friends with the girl I am madly in love with.”

Crossing the gangplank to the Liberty, Adrien was all nerves. He took a deep breath in a futile attempt to calm himself before checking the railing for the bell pull that the Couffaines used to keep on the banister at the end of the walkway. Adrien had only used it a handful of times when he’d first started visiting before Anarka had reassured him that Juleka hadn’t been kidding: Adrien really could just come aboard at his leisure, without invitation, at any time of the day or night, and the Couffaines would be happy to have him.

This time, though, Adrien thought it better to stand on formality. Despite Luka’s behaviour at the party and despite Luka’s texts the day before, Adrien wasn’t entirely sure that he was welcome anymore.

He’d just reached for the rope to pull when someone cleared their throat in a manner that suggested Adrien had been caught doing something he oughtn’t. He looked up and around to find Juleka rising from a deck chair and setting down her magazine to make her way over.

“Uh…hey…Juleka,” he greeted lamely, completely thrown off.

She came to a stop in front of him with her arms crossed, a wary look on her face. She was affectively barring his way, blocking him from coming down off the gangplank and properly coming aboard the Liberty.

Adrien couldn’t determine whether it was deliberate.

“Hey,” she returned his salutation in a monotone…not that that was unusual or in any way telling for Juleka. She brushed her hair out of her face with a finger to peer at him curiously with both amber eyes. “What are you doing here?”

Adrien was wondering the same thing.

He gulped. “I came to see Luka?”

Juleka stiffened at that, but at the same time she laughed, teasing, “Are you sure about that?”

Adrien nodded, not certain what to make of his former classmate. They hadn’t talked much the past two years. Adrien had, in fact, actively avoided Juleka and Rose for twelve whole months after their abrupt parting until the following year when they had all been placed in the same class again and avoiding them became near impossible. Two years before, Adrien and Juleka had enjoyed a tentative friendship, teasing one another relentlessly and giving each other trouble just for the fun of it. Now, Adrien had no idea where they stood.

“Is Luka expecting you?” Juleka eyed him intently in a cross between suspicion and circumspection. Her expression and stance were still guarded.

“Uh…no,” Adrien admitted with a frown. “I’m sorry. I just kind of decided this morning to drop by spur of the moment.”

Some of the tension seemed to come out of Juleka’s posture.

Adrien bit his lip. “Is now a bad time?”

She nodded. “Luka’s not actually home right now.”

“O-Oh,” Adrien replied, the word sticking in his throat as his heart sank.

Yes, Adrien had been nervous and, frankly, scared stiff at the thought of seeing Luka again and possibly getting shot down like a pheasant, but now that seeing Luka was no longer an option, Adrien began to realize how badly he’d wanted the reunion.

“Do-Do you happen to know when he’ll be back?” Adrien asked, hearing himself like some disembodied voice.

Juleka’s lips pressed together, and she let her bangs fall back into her face as she frowned, crossing her arms once more. “Look…Adrien… This is nothing against you personally, but I don’t think you should be hanging around my brother.”

Adrien’s mouth dropped open, and he stared at Juleka, thinking he must have misheard. “S-Sorry. What?”

She took a deep breath, steeled herself, and continued in the strongest, most determined voice Adrien had ever heard from her, “Please stay away from my brother. I don’t know what’s going on with you this year, but I do know that I don’t want my brother mixed up in it. Luka doesn’t need you in his life right now.”

“O-Oh,” Adrien croaked, breath hitching as he began to hear blood rushing in his ears.

“He’s finally with the girl he’s always wanted,” she pressed on. “He’s _happy_, and I don’t want you messing that up for him, okay? He’s one of the best people on this earth, and he deserves to be happy. He doesn’t need you coming back here after the way you just dropped him last time.”

“I-I didn’t—My father was—” Adrien tried to explain, but his thoughts were fragmented, and it was getting hard to breath, let alone form coherent sentences to explain Gabriel’s blackmail tactics.

Juleka let out a derisive bark of laughter. “Yeah, yeah. Luka’s told me it was your father’s fault, but do you really believe that you’re completely blameless?”

“I…” Adrien gulped.

“You didn’t _fight_ for him,” Juleka accused with heat, eyes beginning to dampen as the memories flooded back, reigniting the rage she had felt, the fear, the confusion of when Adrien had left them without explanation, ripping her brother’s heart out and taking it with him.

“You just rolled over and did what your father told you to. You didn’t even try to fight for Luka. He wasn’t worth it to you,” she hissed.

Adrien opened his mouth to tell her exactly how much Luka had been worth to him, but she spoke again first.

“You hurt him,” Juleka added, voice losing its edge, sounding pained instead of accusatory.

Her strong, dependable, unshakable brother had fallen to pieces right in front of her eyes, leaving her helpless, not knowing what to do, not knowing if things would ever be okay again for a little over a year.

“…I thought we were going to _lose_ him, you hurt him so bad,” she whispered, voice raw, visible eye piercing through Adrien, robbing him of his voice. “Why should I let you come back and hurt him again?”

All Adrien could do was stand there on the gangplank with his mouth hanging partially open. He was completely defenseless against her words. What _could_ he say?

“Juju!” Rose called as she ascended the stairs to the deck, her singsong cutting through the tense atmosphere. “Juleka! Have you seen my—Oh!” Rose came to a sudden stop when she spotted their visitor. “A-Adrien! Hi!” she greeted, skipping across the deck to her girlfriend’s side.

“Uh…Hi,” Adrien replied in a bit of a daze. “Hi, Rose. How are you?”

Oddly enough, Rose didn’t seem displeased to see him. Her face lit up in a wide grin, and even her crystal blue eyes smiled as she answered, “Pretty well, thanks! How about you?” She tipped her head to the side. “I’ve heard you’ve been sick. Are you feeling okay? You look awfully pale.”

Adrien opened his mouth to respond, but Juleka cut him off. “Rose, Adrien was just dropping by to say hi to Luka—”

Rose brightened an extra hundred or so watts, opening her mouth and starting to gesture back towards where she had come from below deck, as if she were going to offer to go back down and fetch Luka for Adrien.

Juleka steamrolled over Rose’s offer. “—but Luka isn’t here right now, _right_, Rose?”

Rose frowned in confusion and started to contradict her girlfriend when Juleka gave Rose a _look_.

Rose’s eyes widened, and her lips came into the shape of a miniature letter O. Slowly, she began to nod. “Ooooh. Right. Luka…Luka isn’t here right now.”

“Oh,” Adrien replied flatly, finally understanding. Luka was downstairs, but Adrien wasn’t welcome aboard the Liberty. Luka didn’t want to see Adrien. “I don’t suppose I could wait for him?” he suggested petulantly just for the sake of being difficult.

“No,” Juleka decreed as Rose surreptitiously slipped her phone out of her pocket, holding it down at her side so that Juleka wouldn’t see her typing: “drop what you’re doing and get up here NOW pretend to be looking for something LOUDLY”.

“No, he’s going to be gone for hours,” Juleka lied, unaware of Rose’s subterfuge.

“We’ll tell him you stopped by,” Rose assured with a bright smile. “He’ll be really happy to know you came to see him.”

Adrien blinked owlishly at Rose, thinking he’d misheard her. “R-Really? You think he’d be happy?”

“Mmhm.” Rose nodded enthusiastically. “I’ll be sure to tell him you were here.”

“But you should probably go now,” Juleka added pointedly with the conviction of someone certain she was protecting a loved one from ruin.

“Juleka!” Luka called from below deck.

Adrien’s heart ceased to function properly. All air molecules left his lungs, and the tips of his ears turned poppy red.

Juleka, as if to provide contrast, turned milk white.

“Juleka!” Luka called again. “Have you seen my—?” He paused at the top of the stairs, blue eyes catching on green. “…Adrien,” he breathed reverently.

Adrien’s doubts evaporated with one glimpse of Luka’s smile. It was obvious from the expression on Luka’s face that Luka very much _did_ want to see Adrien.

Adrien returned the smile shyly, hand going to rub at the back of his neck. “Hi.”

“Luka! When did you get back?” Rose greeted in an attempt to keep up Juleka’s ruse. “We thought you’d be gone for hours still! What good luck! Adrien came by to see you, but we thought you weren’t here, and Adrien was just about to leave, but you came up just in time!”

Luka didn’t seem to hear Rose as he made his way over to the gangplank, eyes locked on Adrien. “Hi,” he chuckled, beaming with a star-like effulgence. “You really came to see _me_?”

Adrien nodded. “Uh…yeah. Yeah, I did. At the party, you’d mentioned hanging out, and then…” Adrien bit his lip. “I mean…your texts yesterday made it sound like-like that offer was still on the table, despite recent plot developments, so…” He took a deep breath and looked Luka in the eye. “I came to apologize and see if you’d be willing to give me a second chance.” His smile took on a nervous aspect. He still half expected to be rejected.

But Luka grinned his closed-mouth smile, shoulders shaking as he laughed. His eyes were warm and welcoming. “As many as you need,” he assured.

A weight lifted from Adrien’s chest, and he sighed in relief, chuckling giddily. “Thank you.”

Luka shrugged. “No thanks necessary. Come aboard.”

Adrien took a step forward but stopped when he realized that Juleka wasn’t moving to let him past. “Um…?”

Luka blinked and then seemed to register his sister’s presence. “Hey, Jules? You’re kind of blocking the path.”

Juleka looked down at her feet, muttering something not even Adrien could make out with his enhanced hearing as she shuffled out of the way.

Luka turned his gaze back on Adrien, holding out a hand. “Watch your step. Wouldn’t want you to trip.”

“I am never going to live that down, am I?” Adrien groaned, taking the proffered hand as he stepped down onto the deck.

“Nope,” Luka confirmed. “It’s one of my favourite memories of you.”

Adrien gave a snort. “Don’t _sass_ me.”

“Don’t be _catty_,” Luka returned with a wink.

Adrien’s pout turned into a smirk. “I’m allowed to be a bit of a sourpuss. After all, you just foiled my ingenious scheme to trip and fall into your arms,” Adrien took a risk and teased, testing the waters to see how easily they could fall back into their old patterns.

Without missing a beat, Luka clicked his tongue. “Darn me and my gallantry. Warn me next time, and I’ll happily allow you to ‘trip’.”

“I’ll make sure to give you a heads up,” Adrien assured, glad to see that platonic flirting was still acceptable.

“How long are you going to keep holding his hand?” Juleka inquired reprovingly, cutting through the moment.

Adrien jumped and almost pulled back, but Luka gave his hand a squeeze as he responded, “Forever,” with a shrug, tugging Adrien’s hand into his chest. “This is mine now.”

Adrien couldn’t help laughing. “But I need that.”

Luka shook his head. “You’re ambidextrous. You can just learn to use your right hand for everything.”

“But I need both hands to play the piano,” Adrien protested even as he noted that Luka’s REO Speedwagon shirt was really soft.

“Ah.” Luka pursed his lips. “All right. He makes a good point. It would be a crime to rob the world of such a pianist. You can have this back on the condition that you play me something later.”

“Deal,” Adrien agreed with a laugh and immediately missed Luka’s warmth as his hand was released.

Juleka rolled her eyes with a snort and stalked back over to her deckchair to ressume her magazine.

Rose followed, sitting at Juleka’s feet and resting her head in Juleka’s lap, giving her girlfriend comforting nuzzles and gentle reassurances that things were going to be okay.

Adrien cleared his throat awkwardly. “So…at the party, I believe we established that we both enjoy opera?”

“We did,” Luka agreed, tipping his head to the side in curiosity.

“Have you ever seen Monteverdi’s L’Orfeo?” Adrien baited.

Luka arched an eyebrow. “I mean, _online_, yes, but never in person. They don’t really perform it often.” His cheeks turned pastel pink as he confessed, “Honestly, I haven’t actually seen much opera in person at all.”

Adrien blinked in disbelief. “You haven’t?”

Luka shook his head and shrugged. “Too expensive.”

Adrien winced. “Sor—”

“—Don’t worry about it,” Luka cut him off with an easy grin. “I’ve seen some excellent performances online and by borrowing recordings from the library.”

“Would you _like_ to see Monteverdi’s L’Orfeo in person?” Adrien inquired, wearing a sly smile.

“Don’t tease me,” Luka pouted with an undercurrent of excitement as he nudged Adrien’s arm.

“I’m not teasing,” Adrien promised, elbowing Luka back. “What are you doing tomorrow night?”

Luka gazed at Adrien, glacial blue eyes full of tentative hope. “Going to see Monteverdi’s L’Orfeo?”

Adrien grinned, flashing the tickets. “I got us box seats. Some obscenely rich dowager is putting on a private performance tomorrow night because she has nothing better to do with her time and money, and since I am also rich and famous and friends with the mayor’s daughter, I was able to get on the guestlist. Wanna be my date?”

Luka could only nod as he stared in awe at the ornately embossed invitations.

“In case you missed it, this is me trying to impress you with my money and social status in an attempt to bribe you into being my friend again. …How am I doing?” Adrien chuckled nervously.

“I’m definitely impressed,” Luka assured. “Bribery isn’t necessary, but you won’t hear any complaints from me. I’m just kind of worried that I don’t have anything nice enough to wear to a snazzy event like this. What you saw me in at Chloé’s party was the nicest thing I own, and even that is a little on the casual side.”

“No worries,” Adrien replied, waving away Luka’s concerns. “I have a whole basement level filled with formalwear. How about I pick you up at six and bring you back to my house for dinner? Then we can play dress up and leave for the opera from there. How’s that sound?”

“Your father would let you do that?” Luka asked incredulously. “Have someone over and borrow one of his designs like that?”

Adrien’s smile turned sheepish. “I think so? If I asked, probably. I’m not exactly sure what the rules are nowadays, but he’s being pretty lenient in general since my first breakdown two months ago. And, I mean, if he says no, I’ll just buy you a suit and take you out to dinner instead—I’m not accepting ‘no’ for an answer, by the way,” Adrien added as he saw Luka start to open his mouth in protest. “You _know_ money is nothing to me. I want to take you to the opera. Okay?”

Luka bit his lip but quickly gave up all thought of arguing. “Okay. But I owe you, all right?”

“For what?” Adrien snorted. “This is a trade: I take you to the opera; you be my friend again. Honestly, I think I’m the one who still owes _you_.”

Luka rolled his eyes, insisting, “Seriously, Adrien, you don’t have to bribe me. _I_ want to be friends again just as much as you do.”

“Fine,” Adrien relented. “Then take all this as an apology…for how things ended last time. I’m sorry about my father, and I’m sorry that I…that I couldn’t…_didn’t_…I’m sorry, Luka,” Adrien concluded with a sigh. “I’m so sorry.”

Luka shook his head and tentatively reached out a hand to ruffle Adrien’s hair. “It wasn’t your fault, Angel. Look at me.”

Hesitantly, Adrien did. “But I should have—”

“—Shh,” Luka interrupted softly, giving Adrien’s head a gentle pat. “No. You didn’t do anything wrong. Let’s put that behind us, okay?”

Adrien’s teeth cut into his bottom lip as he studied Luka’s face, the soft look in his eyes.

Luka was all warmth and fondness and forgiveness.

Adrien let out a long sigh of relief. “Okay. All right…. Friends?” He held out his hand.

“Friends,” Luka agreed, taking it and using it to pull Adrien into a hug.

They squeezed each other fiercely and then quickly stepped back, all smiles.

“Hey, so are you busy right now?” Luka inquired, feeling giddy. He stuffed his hands into his pockets in an attempt to keep himself from reaching out for Adrien again.

Adrien smelled just as good as Luka remembered. Adrien was warm and solid, compact yet muscular. His hair was like feathers, his skin smooth and soft. Two years had added hints of a more mature masculinity around the edges, but Adrien hadn’t really changed much. Adrien was still a delight to have in Luka’s arms.

Luka had to remind himself that he was no longer single and no longer in love with this boy. He couldn’t allow himself to dive back in where they’d left off. Luka was over the Adrien of two years ago and didn’t yet know the Adrien in front of him. Luka needed to police himself.

“Right now? No. I don’t have anywhere I need to be.” Adrien replied with a shrug. “Why do you ask?”

“Do you want to come below deck and hang out for a bit?” Luka offered, suddenly nervous again.

Adrien’s eyes lit up. “Really? Sure! I’d love to. Just let me text my driver not to wait for me.” He smiled sheepishly. “I wasn’t really certain what your response to me showing up here would be after the whole…uh…” His gaze dropped down to his feet for an instant. “…debacle with your girlfriend, so…” He looked back up, mentally reinforcing the edges of a shaky smile. “Victor was waiting for me in case you said you never wanted to speak to me again and I ended up slinking back to the Mansion with my tail between my legs.”

Luka winced. “Well, I can’t really blame you for being concerned, I guess. I was sort of worried that _you_ would never want to talk to _me_ again, so…I suppose we were equally wrong.”

“Thank goodness,” Adrien chuckled, pulling out his phone and typing a quick text to Victor, letting him know that Adrien was staying and could make his own way home.

“All right,” Adrien announced, slipping his mobile back into his pocket. “Take me to your keyboard. I believe I owe you a song for the safe return of my left hand?”

Luka chuckled, assuring, “Only if you want to, but I’d personally love to hear you play. I’ve been deprived of your talents for too long.”

“Ditto,” Adrien snickered. “I’ll trade ya. I’ll play whatever you want, but then I want to hear everything you’ve been up to musically for the past two years.”

Luka gave a surprised snort of laughter. “Everything?”

“Everything,” Adrien confirmed. “How am I supposed to be your biggest fan again if you don’t catch me up?”

Luka quirked an eyebrow at his friend’s sincerity. “But catching you up will take weeks.”

Adrien shrugged. “I’m not opposed to moving back in with you guys. I assume my bed is still right where I left it?” he inquired innocently.

Luka put a hand over his mouth to stifle a laugh. “_Your_ bed?”

“Mmhm.” Adrien nodded. “You know. The one I annexed two years ago and then magnanimously allowed you to use?”

“Ah, yes,” Luka snickered. “I am intimately acquainted with the bed in question. Don’t worry. It’s right where you left it.”

“G-Good.” Adrien’s voice caught as he suddenly found himself getting choked up. “Sorry.” He took a quick swipe at his eyes. “I don’t know why I’m—” He met Luka’s gaze bashfully. “…I missed you.”

Luka nodded, tentatively reaching out to stroke Adrien’s hair, unsure of whether he was allowed to anymore, and, even then, whether he should.

“I missed you too.” The words were abysmally inadequate for the sentiment they were meant to convey.

“After my father—I was miserable for months,” Adrien confessed, sighing. “It was like a part of me had been ripped away suddenly, and I couldn’t be the me that I was when I was here. I had to go back to being the me I was before, and I just couldn’t make myself fit anymore, but—” He rolled his eyes self-deprecatingly, smiling wryly. “I’m probably not making any sense.”

He was making perfect sense to Luka. Those feelings weren’t exactly the same as what Luka had experienced at their separation, but Luka could relate to the suffering behind Adrien’s words.

Adrien looked down at his feet. “Just...What I’m trying to say is, I missed you guys. I missed the Liberty and the person I was when I was here with you and your family. I didn’t think I’d ever get the chance to have any of this ever again, so…I know I’m a sentimental sap, but being here and joking with you like nothing has changed means the world to me. A lot of things—_everything_—in my life is changing right now. It’s really nice to have something that feels normal. Everything is overwhelming right now, so…this is really nice. Sorry I’m being ridiculous and emotional,” he laughed sheepishly, trying to trivialize his feelings and so excuse them. “Thank you for having me here.”

Luka stepped forward, pulling Adrien into a tight hug. “Thanks for coming back to me…even though it took a long time,” Luka whispered into Adrien’s hair, lips brushing against the shell of Adrien’s ear.

Adrien’s whole body tingled pleasantly as he began to melt into Luka.

Catching himself, Luka pulled back and smiled disarmingly. “How’s your Liszt?”

A surprised laugh burst forth from Adrien’s lungs, yanking him out of the previous moment in Luka’s arms. “Liszt? Tolerable. Any piece in particular you had in mind?”

“[Totentanz](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7nVmFlSV1ok),” Luka replied decidedly.

Adrien nodded to himself as he mentally ran over the song. “I think I remember most of it, but promise you won’t laugh when I totally blank.”

“Never,” Luka swore, crossing his heart. “Come on below deck.”

“Make sure you behave, Luc!” Juleka called after them. “Don’t make me tell your girlfriend on you. No blondes in the bed!”

“Is this a concern?” Adrien laughed, a tad confused at Juleka’s vehemence as Luka escorted him over to the stairs.

“Juleka may have seen us dancing at the party and gotten the wrong idea,” Luka sighed, waving his sister off over his shoulder.

Adrien winced. “Sorry about that.”

Luka shook his head. “No big. I’d dance with you again every time.”

Adrien grinned, cheeks heating up. Even though he didn’t really know what to do with that comment and how it made him feel, it still evoked a warm, happy glow in his chest.

“Luka, make sure you play him the Vivaldi piece!” Rose added her two centimes. “That way you can stop practicing because we’re all sick of it.”

“Vivaldi?” Adrien’s head cocked to the side.

Luka grimaced. “Uh…you mentioned the first movement of Vivaldi’s Winter at the party…. I may have been playing it all week.”

Adrien laughed. “You see, that’s really funny because _you_ mentioned Ravel’s Miroirs No. 3, ‘Une Barque sur l'Ocean’, and I’ve been playing it all week too.”

Luka blinked, a blinding blush creeping up on his cheeks. “R-Really?”

Adrien smirked. “Mmhm. I’ll play it for you after Totentanz.” With a patented wink, he turned and headed down the stairs.

Luka paused for a minute, trying to puzzle out the meaning of all this. He promptly got distracted by the fit of Adrien’s jeans as his friend descended the steps.

It was then that it dawned on Luka that, even though he was no longer in love with Adrien, he was closer to the edge than he’d realized. One good shove, and he’d fall headlong.

Luka was in serious trouble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I adore Adrien's bodyguard. He's such a sweetie. I've decided that the reason he doesn't speak is because he's originally from Russia. He understands French perfectly well (and has even picked up some Chinese from Adrien's lessons), but he's not confident in his speaking abilities. Particularly in front of Gabriel who is not known for patience or understanding. So Victor doesn't speak much. (I'm sure those of you who also speak multiple languages can relate. It's like, "Yes, I understood everything you just said, but when I try to reply, I can't remember how to conjugate 'run', and I can't think of the word for 'blender' at the moment.") Victor has, however, taught Adrien some Russian, so that's how they typically communicate. A lot of the time Adrien doesn't know words or phrases, so he ends up speaking Frussian.
> 
> So, you probably figured this out, but Adrianka and Vitya are diminutive forms of Adrien (Adrian) and Victor. They're terms of endearment. Like nicknames or similar to putting a -chan suffix on the end of a name in Japanese. This kind of threw me at first when I started reading Russian literature because, like in Japanese, there are a lot of different ways to refer to one individual depending upon who is speaking and what their relationship is to the person. "Masha" is the diminutive form of "Marie" (Marinette), by the way.
> 
> Also, when Victor calls Adrien "Adrian Gavrillovich", that's also a Russian thing. "Adrian" is obviously the Russian version of "Adrien". "Gavrillovich" means "son of Gabriel". If Adrien were a girl, it would be "Gavrillovna". Russian names go First Name, Patronymic (name derived from father's name), Last Name. So that's what that's all about. Have we enjoyed our crash course in Russian naming practices? ^.^; #I learned this from reading Tolstoy and Dostoyevsky. If you're interested in reading more: https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Eastern_Slavic_naming_customs .
> 
> So, Juleka. Do we all understand where she's coming from? I am aware she could come across as needlessly mean to Adrien, but the girl is freaking out because this is the guy that wrecked her brother, and she's terrified that Adrien's going to do it again. Hopefully that came across in the little glimpses I showed of Juleka's perspective in the chapter. :/
> 
> Totally random note: REO Speedwagon is a band my dad listens to. For twenty years, until I wrote this chapter, I thought the band was called Oreo Speedwagon. I had never seen it written down before. XD
> 
> In other news, Adrien is historically bad at being just friends with people. Notice how he totally invited Luka on a date without consciously intending to. ^.^;
> 
> Well, I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I don't have the next one finished yet, so I'm not sure if I'll have it out on Friday, 01/10/2020 or not. Saturday, 01/11/2020 is actually my one-year anniversary of posting in the fandom, so I kind of want to do something Marichat for that. I don't know if I'll work on my Paw de Deux one-shot or if I'll do a recording from one of the Rejects chapters I have written or what.
> 
> I hope to see you all soon!
> 
> References:  
Totentanz: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7nVmFlSV1ok

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Jabberwocky Improvised (The Fake Date)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21178523) by [komorebirei](https://archiveofourown.org/users/komorebirei/pseuds/komorebirei), [mireille (komorebirei)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/komorebirei/pseuds/mireille)


End file.
